


Hogwarts AU (Murder Mystery)

by LylaRivers



Series: Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek, Supernatural, Torchwood, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, Kid!Fic, M/M, Massive AU, Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LylaRivers/pseuds/LylaRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many fandoms at Hogwarts.  Also minor character death.  Yeah, that's basically it.<br/>This is my National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) 2013 novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept my humble word vomit. I wrote this two years ago for NaNoWriMo, and really haven't touched it since, but it's good enough that I want to post it, because I'm probably never really going to edit this with all the other projects I have going. So enjoy !

The smoke rolled over Platform 9 3/4 as Sam clutched pathetically at his brother's arm. "Dean, don't leave me alone! Dad said you had to be nice to me at school, remember???" He yanks at his brother's arm again for good measure. "Dean. You promised!! You did! You said you'd be nice to me! Dad made you promise!"

Dean pulls his arm away. "Dude. No chick flick moments, ok?"

"But Dean...."

"Look Sammy, I've been nice to you!" Dean protests. "I didn't just leave you to fend for yourself at the entrance to Platform 9 3/4, right?"

"Right," Sam mutters. "Don't call me Sammy, Dean."

"Furthermore," Dean says, going on as if he hadn't heard his brother, "I helped you load your bags onto the train, right Sammy?"

"Right," Sam mutters. "But I just told you not to call me Sammy!"

"And finally," Dean shouts over his brother, "I'm going to introduce you to some other first years. Sorry Sammy, but I just can't sit with you on the train. You've got to make your own friends."

"But Dean..."

"Look, here's Sam now!"

"Sam? But I'm Sam!" Sam says. "Sam I am!"

"Nah, this is Sam. You are definitely Sammy," Dean says. He looks at his brother's face and relents. "His name is Sam Kirk. He's got a brother who's a first year too."

And indeed, Sam was towing a first year too.  He raised a hand and waved at Dean.  “Dean!” he shouted.

“Hey Sam!” Dean yells back.

“See you’ve got a tag along too!” Sam says as he gets closer.

Dean grins.  “Yeah, I do.  Sammy, this is my friend Sam Kirk.  Sam, this is my little brother Sammy.

“Uh…… hi,” Sam mutters.

“You know, your brother talks about you a lot,” Sam Kirk says.  “I will say, I wasn’t expecting your hair to be quite as long as Dean says.  Your brother has a tendency to exaggerate a lot.  But you - you’ve got a regular mop top!”

Sam blushes, and Dean smirks, rubbing his hand in his brother’s hair. “I do not exaggerate that much!” he protests.

“You totally do. Anyways, This is my little brother James.  He goes by Jim.”

The kid grins from behind his brother.  “Hey there,” he declares.

“Alright, Sammy, Jim, you guys know each other? Great!” Dean says. “I have fulfilled my duty to Dad, and see you at the feast!”

“Wait, but Dean!” Sam says.

“Later, Sammy!” Dean says with a smirk as he walks off with the other Sam. "Don’t be too stupid, bitch!”

“Jerk,” Sam mutters reflexively.

“See you later Jim! Don’t get in too much trouble!” Sam Kirk calls over his shoulder.

Sam glances at Jim. “Hi,” he mutter sullenly.

“Come on! Let’s go explore the platform before we have to get on the train!” Jim says, taking a hold of Sam’s hand, and tugging.  “We’ve got time! Let’s go meet people! Isn’t this just so exciting! I’ve always wanted to go to Hogwarts!”

Sam shrugs.  “Sure, I guess.  I just wish Dean would acknowledge he actually knew me.”

Jim stares at him.  “Seriously? The first thing I wanted to do was get away from my brother!”

Sam shrugs again, unwilling to get into any more details with a kid who’s practically a stranger.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea!” Jim says with an evil smile.  “Let’s go stalk our brothers!”

***

“DOctor, doctor, over here!” River calls, seeing her friend…. boyfriend in the distance.  Typically, he doesn’t hear her.  So, she does what any sane girl would do- she sends a little spark of magic to tap his shoulder.  He spins around, looking for the tapper.  “DOCTOR!” she hollers, waving again.  He grins at her from across the station, and runs haphazardly over to meet her, waving all the while, dork that he is.

"Hello sweetie!" she says with a smirk.

“Hey River! How was your summer?” he asks, slinging an arm over her shoulder and totally ignoring her comment- as per normal.

“Eh. Same old, same old,” River says.  “How was yours?”

“Well… I did miss you!” he says with an adorable smile.

River grins at him.  “Besides the obvious, Matt,” she says, calling him by his given name.

“You talked to any one else over the break?” he asks, abruptly changing the subject.

“Just Amy, a bit,” River says.  “And Jack, of course.”

The Doctor rolls his eyes.  “Of course, Jack.  How are he and Ianto doing? I know they were meeting up over break a lot, cause it’s not like Jack has a place to go.”

River frowns slightly. "They're both fine. Jack really like Ianto's parents, and they really like him. Problem is, they have no idea that Jack and Ianto are dating. Apparently they were all sneaky over the summer."

"Must have been hard for Jack to be sneaky like that," the Doctor says with a laugh. "You remember how they were at the end of the year, right?"

River laughs too. "Yeah. Made me glad that school was ending soon. Did you talk to anyone? How's Gallefrey?" The second she says the words, she can tell they were bad. Gallefrey is the orphanage that Matt stays at over the summer. It's also the same place that his rival, Harold Saxon goes to. The two had walked into Hogwarts knowing no one but each other, but hating each other's guts.

"Hey. Doctor. Over the breaks, you can stay at my place, if you want," River says gently. No response. He stares at the floor. River tries his real name. "Matt? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. There was.... there was a death over the summer," he mutters.

"Nothing?" River practically shrieks. "Nothing? You call that nothing!! Matt Hartnell, that is the opposite of nothing!" He shooshes her, and drags her away from the curious gaze of some younger kids. "Matt, you can't just say 'Oh, nothing. There was a death over the summer,' and not expect me to react!" River admonishes him.

"No, no, no, no, no! It's not like that," he says quietly, staring right at her. "Look, it was a little girl who died of pneumonia. I just feel guilty cause if I could have done magic, I could have saved her!"

"Matt, you don't know that," River says gently. She kisses him softly. "For all you know, you could have made it worse. You're not a trained healer- not yet, at least."

"But I could have helped her!" he protests.

"Maybe. But it's useless to beat yourself up over it!" He still doesn't look convinced. "Come on." River says, grabbing his arm. "Let's go find everyone else. You've still got two years before you can use magic out of school, so let's make the most of it."

***

"Let go of me, Mycroft," Sherlock mutters. "I'm not a first year anymore, and you can leave me alone."

"Sherlock. I promised Father I would look after you. Since I cannot perform this duty at school since we reside in different houses," and at this he glares at Sherlock- like Sherlock would ever want to be in Slytherin! He fits in with the Ravenclaws, " I should like to be able to tell Father with a clear conscience that I followed his orders."

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "Blah blah blah blah blah, duty, orders, listening, being a good son- whatever. I don't need to be spied on. And if you tell your 'buddy' Doctor to spy on me again, I might hit him- or you. So just leave me alone! I actually have friends whether you believe it or not."

"It is not a question of believing you or not- nor is it a question of you having friends or not. I am your older brother and I worry about you!"

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I wish you'd stop pretending to care, Mycroft.  You're not good at pretending- don't try to pretend otherwise." Sherlock shouts.

"Sherlock. That is enough!" Mycroft says.

"You're right, brother, it is," Sherlock says nastily. "Goodbye." He turns on his heel and stalks away.

***

“Good bye boys, and good luck this year.  Make your mother and I proud,” Sarek says.  Spock stands next to his half brother Sybok stiffly.

"We will, father," Sybok answers for both of them.

"Spock, be sure to write to me to inform me which house you are Sorted into. Sybok- behave," Sarek continues.

"Yes father," Sybok mutters, echoed by Spock's soft "Yes father."

"Sarek, don't be so hard on the boys! Sybok can handle himself, and Spock will do wonderfully," Amanda says. She bends down to kiss both boys. "Goodbye boys," she says softly. When she hugs Spock, he wants nothing more than to melt into her and go home- away from Sybok, away from strangers, and away from the pressures of 'making his father proud'.

"Go on, Spock. Make me proud. I'll write to you as often as you want," Amanda whispers. Spock hugs his mother tightly, then stiffens his spine, and stands up straighter. She kisses the top of his head. "That's my boy," she mutters. Standing up straight, she takes her husband's arm. "Go on," she says.

Spock follows his brother onto the train. Sybok starts to enter a compartment, and Spock makes to follow him. "Get lost," Sybok says nastily, and slams the glass compartment door behind him.

Spock freezes, and stares after his half brother. While not always kind, Sybok was the only person he knew. He resigns himself to a very long train ride by himself as he finds an empty compartment.

***

"What do you two think you're doing?" a kid with dark brown hair and a very strong Southern American drawl demands of Jim and his new friend Sam.

"We're... uh.... uh.... just.... we were...." Sam stammers.

"We're exploring!" Jim says enthusiastically. "I’m James Kirk, but I go by Jim. I’m a first year.  This is Sam Winchester, also a first year.  Who're you? What year are you? What's your name?? What house are you in?"

The kid glares at him. "Slow down kid. So many questions!"

"But you haven't answers any of them!" Jim protests. Sam slams his head into his hands.

The kid grins.  “I think I like you guys!” he declares with a small smile.  “My name is Leonard McCoy, and I’m a first year, so I don’t have a house yet.”

“Just like us!” Jim enthuses.

“Yeah. Just like you guys.  Does Sam Winchester actually talk? How long have you known this kid?” Leonard asks.

“Yeah, I talk,” Sam mutters sullenly.  “My new ‘friend’ Jim, here barely gives me an opportunity to talk though.  It’s easier to stay quiet and go along with it.”

“Awww, Sam, you should have said something!” Jim says with a laugh, slapping Sam’s shoulder.  “Naw, we haven’t known each other long! Well, my older brother knows his other brother, but I don’t think that counts.”

“We both got dumped and ditched,” Sam supplies helpfully.

“Well then, why don’t we all go find a place to sit?” Leonard asks.

“Sure!” Jim exclaims.  “We- um… I’d love to sit with you!”  He stares at Sam expectantly and a little anxiously.

“Now he gets it,” Sam mutters, rolling his eyes.  “If you don’t mind, I’ll tag along.”

“Let’s go already then!” Jim says.

Sam and Leonard share a smirk and an eye roll as Jim runs off to search out a relatively empty compartment.

***

Morgana Pendragon stands next to her brother Arthur, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.  Their father Uther stands behind them, radiating disapproval.

“I am most discomfitted by this most unfortunate turn of events, you two,” Uther says sternly.  “If it were not for the fact that your mother, Ygraine…”

“Yes Father, we know.  You hate magic, you hate that mom tricked you, you hate the school, you hate the idea that your kids can do something you can’t.  We’ve been over this.  There’s nothing you can do to stop us from going to Hogwarts,” Arthur finally snaps.

“It seems I can.  You have no way to get on to the platform, do you?” Uther snaps.  “Platform 9 is right here.  Platform 10 is over there.  There doesn’t seem to be a platform 9 ¾.”

Just then, a dark haired kid with an owl and several school trunks walks by with a woman who could only be his mother.  “Excuse me,” Arthur says to the pair, “but can you tell me how to get onto platform 9 ¾?”

The kid looks up.  “Sure,” he says in surprise.  “I mean, I’ve never done it before, myself, but you walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10.”

“There’s nothing to it,” the woman says.  “New students, are you?” she asks them kindly.  Arthur and Morgana nod dumbly.  “Well then!  Why don’t you two go first?”

Uther snorts beside them. “Are you a Muggle?” the woman asks Uther rather pointedly.

“What is a Muggle?” Uther asks with a tone of disgust.

“Someone who is non magical,” the woman replies.  Uther glares at her. “I take it you’re a particularly unsupportive Muggle parent?” she presses.

“Particularly unsupportive?” Uther thunders. “Particularly unsupportive?”

“Obviously,” the woman replies.

“Mom!” the kid mutters.  “Cut it out! You’re making matters so much worse!”

“Let’s get out of here while Uther is occupied” Arthur mutters.

“You first!” Morgana says.

“Oh no. Ladies first!” Arthur smirks.

Morgana and Arthur stare at each other.   “Nose goes,” Morgana mutters, sticking her finger on the side of her nose.  Arthur glares at her.  Unnoticed by both of them, the dark haired kid has gathered his stuff, and, at a run, has headed towards the barrier.  

“Look out!” Morgana shrieks, just as he collides with the barrier- and disappears.

“Cool!” Arthur mutters, and follows suit. Morgana rolls her eyes, and runs after him. Uther stares after his children with a forlorn look on his face.   The woman gives him a contemptuous look, and follows the children onto the platform.

***

“Mom, was that really necessary?” Merlin asks softly as the two kids stare around in awe.  

“Sweetie, I always do what I deem necessary,” Hunith replies.

“Wow,” the blonde boy mutters.  “I had no idea this was going to be so cool!”

“It’s magic, you idiot.  Of course Hogwarts was going to be cool,” the girl mutters, whacking him slightly on the arm.

“Um…” Merlin mutters.  “Hi! I’m Merlin Kilgarrath, and this is my mom, Hunith.  What are your names?”

The blonde boy smirks, and puffs himself up a bit.  He holds out a hand for Merlin to shake.  When he does, the kid grips his arm far stronger than strictly necessary, and pumps it vigorously.  Merlin tries hard not to wince.  “I’m Arthur Pendragon, and this is my sister…”

“Morgana Pendragon, who can speak for herself just fine, thank you,” the girl cuts in smoothly.  She offers him a hand.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you Merlin.” Her handshake is much nicer than her brother’s.  

Hunith is frowning.  “Pendragon?” she asks softly.  “Is your mother Ygraine, perhaps?”

“Yeah, why?” Arthur asks with a frown.  “What’s it to you, and how do you know that?”

“She was a very good friend of mine at Hogwarts, before she married a Muggle man by the last name of Pendragon, who had no idea she was a witch,” Hunith says calmly.  “Where is your mother?”

“She’s dead,” Arthur mutters shortly.  “Has been dead for 10 years.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Hunith exclaims.

“Arthur, you’re a total imbecile! This woman just helped us escape Uther, taught us how to get onto the platform to go to Hogwarts where our mother went, and then tells us that she knew our mother! Don’t be so rude!” Morgana berates her brother.

“Sorry,” Arthur mutters, sneakily pinching his sister.

“No, I don’t mind” Hunith says with a smile. “Merlin, say ‘hello’ to Gaius for me- I mean, of course, Professor Alator.  Have a good term, and write to me when you get there, ok?”

“Sure, mom,” Merlin says, giving her a hug and a kiss. ”Love you.”

“Love you too, sweetie,” Hunith says, bending down to hug him more fully.  “Watch out for those two,” she mutters into his hair, before straightening up.  “It was a pleasure to meet you, Morgana and Arthur Pendragon. Have a good term, and good luck.”

“Come on, let’s go find a compartment together on the train!” Arthur says.

***

"Good, they're gone," Ianto mutters.

"Good? I like your parents!" Jack says. "And your older sister's really hot. Pity she's been out of Hogwarts a year now."

Ianto punches him in the arm. "Shut up about my sister," he says.

"Oww," Jack says rubbing his arm. "Want me all to yourself, do you?"

"Yeah, actually," Ianto says, kissing him firmly. There are a few wolf whistles from the people around them.

"Well good then," Jack says, lacing his fingers around Ianto's.

"We should go meet up with River and Matt." Ianto says.

"Why do you always call him Matt, not the Doctor?" Jack asks.

"I dunno. I just don't really like the nickname. Harold's nickname just as weird, and possibly more disturbing. Who calls themselves the Master? And Master of what, exactly?" Ianto asks.

"Yeah I know. He's creepy and weird, and the Doctor hates him. Well, as much as he hates anyone," Jack admits.

"I kinda feel bad for River. She has to deal with him all the time, down there in Slytherin." Ianto adds.

"Agreed. Slytherin has some weird people. Hot- but very, very wierd."

"Jack. Do me a favor and shut up about other people being 'hot'," Ianto snaps.

Jack pulls him into the shade of one of the pillars in the station. "Ianto. You know I'm joking, right? I would never, ever do anything to put this relationship at risk. Plus, I just can't help myself! There are some very attractive people at this school. However, you are by far the most attractive." At this, he pulls his boyfriend in, and kisses him.

"Now, let's go find the Doctor and River, and annoy the heck out of them with our coupled attractiveness and adorableness."

***

Spock was sitting quietly, buried in one of his text books, when the compartment door opened.

"Mind if we sit in here?" a blonde kid asks.

"Not particularly," Spock says.

“Thanks, man,” the long haired kid says.  “What’s your name?” “My name is Spock,” Spock states.

The kid with long hair grins.  “I’m Sam Winchester.  Nice to meet you.” He sticks out a hand, and Spock shakes it.

The blonde haired boy smiles at him- a smile that could be said to radiate like the sun, if Spock was inclined to think poetically.  “I’m James Kirk.  I go by Jim, though.”

“And I’m McCoy.  Leonard McCoy,” the third boy, who was otherwise silent until now states.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Spock responds.

“Wow, you talk all formal and stuff,” Jim says.

Leonard whacks the kid on the arm.  “That’s hardly a nice thing to say to a kid you’ve just met!” he hisses.

“I am not offended,” Spock replies, even though the comment was not addressed to him.

“See, Bones, he doesn’t mind!” Jim says.

“What did you just call me?” Leonard asks slowly.

“Uh…. Bones?” Jim asks. “Leonard is too long and stuffy of a name for you!”

To Spock’s surprise, Leonard laughs. “I like you, kid!” he says.

“Why do you call me kid?” Jim whines.  “I’m the same age as you!”

“Yeah, but you act way younger,” Leonard says with a little smirk that lets Spock know that he’s sure he’s won. “Why do you call me Bones?”

“Uh…..” Jim splutters.  

“Exactly.  So shut up and deal.”

“Hey Spock, why are your ears pointed?” Sam asks him.

“It is a rather long story,” Spock says, stalling.  He finds himself with no wish to relate such matters of his personal family business to three boys he has known for just a few minutes.

“Oh, is it personal? Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude!” Sam backpedals.  “I’m just far too curious for my own good, you know? You don;t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

But now, everyone is staring at him, and he feels compelled to give at least a short version of an answer.  “It was a curse placed on my mother shortly after she married my father,” Spock recites dispassionately.  “The curse caused my ears to grow pointed while in the pregnancy.”

“Oh.  Wow, that sucks.” Jim says.

Spock has an intense feeling he’s somehow let this kid down- how that’s possible he has no idea.  He has barely known Jim for more than five minutes, but somehow his approval is incredibly important.  “It does not impede my use of them,” Spock manages to say once he realizes the three boys are still staring at him, waiting for an answer.  He refuses to tell the rest of the story- how it was his grandmother who cursed his Muggle mother in hopes that the children would somehow overcome their ‘disability’ and still be accepted into Hogwarts.  How his father was unable to do anything, but the first time he showed any magical signs, how relieved he was.  How much his brother Sybok teased him about his ears because Sybok was a proper, pure blood wizard with no curse, or Muggle mother to taint his name in the family.

He comes to with a start, realizing the boys have moved on in their conversation.  So much the better.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on the train. Choo choo!

There is one overwhelming question in John Watson's mind- where the hell is Sherlock Holmes? John has found Molly Hooper, a friend of theirs, and the two of them are sitting in a compartment on the train near by a few third years- Sam Kirk, Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak. There was quite a reunion when Castiel walked into the compartment and said two words: “Hello Dean”. Sam had totally rolled his eyes, and John and Molly had kind of looked the other way for a moment.   
But now, he was ready for his own tearful reunion. Not that he would ever say those words out loud- or anywhere near Sherlock- or anyone who knew him. The words “tearful reunion” definitely did not figure in anywhere to his plans for seeing Sherlock again. Nope. No way.  
Well, he really hoped Sherlock would figure out which compartment they were in, and not have to search through too many. Sherlock wasn’t the most… socially and politically correct of people, and didn’t alway play well with others. To be perfectly honest… Sherlock didn’t always get along well with his friends, either.  
Just then, the compartment door opened, and a familiar sharp nosed, black haired boy said, “Mind terribly if I sit here?”  
“SHERLOCK!” John shouts. “I almost thought you wouldn’t find us!” Those were the exact same words Sherlock had used last year while looking for a compartment.  
“It wasn’t terribly hard to figure you out, John. You really are rather predictable, and sitting in the same compartment we used all last year was hardly original.You would be quite easy to track had I been searching for you in anything more serious than wanting to sit with you. Like… if you had committed a murder, for instance.”  
Same old Sherlock. Irritating, irascible, confusing, bizarre, and totally adorable. Wait… no. Not adorable. Nothing adorable about those high cheekbones, curly black hair… DAMN IT Watson. Pull yourself together and give your friend a hug and just stop thinking.  
“Good thing I’m not planning on murdering anyone, then, isn’t it,” he says lightly. Oh, so smooth, Watson. He stands up, and gives that kid a hug.  
“You boys are just so stupid!” Molly snorts, giving Sherlock a hug too. “Seriously. John, commit a murder? We’re 12 years old! We’re all at a school to learn magic! Who would be stupid enough to commit a murder under the incredibly watchful eyes of Professor Shurley? It’s like being watched by G-d! He knows literally everything- practically before it happens!”  
“Now don’t go and say something stupid like that, kid! You’ll go and jinx the year!” Dean Winchester says from the corner of the compartment.”It’s always the idiots who say ‘Nothing bad will happen!’ or ‘How much worse can it get?’ that makes it worse! it’s like giving the universe a challenge it can’t resist!”  
Molly sits down, deflated. She looks dangerously close to tears. “You need to shut up about Molly,” John says calmly. Inside, he’s radiating dangerous anger. Screw the fact that these boys are older than him. He will hurt them if they wind up making Molly cry.  
“Hey man, calm down! I’m just saying…” Dean starts to say.  
“No. Don’t just say. If you can’t be nice to her, then we’re leaving. And, if Molly cries, or you try something like this again, I will report you to Professor Pike or whoever the new prefects are,” John says, still dead calm.  
“I’m fine, John,” Molly mutters, head down.  
“Dean, shut up, and agree with John, why don’t you?” Sam Kirk says. “What are you trying for? A new record in how to get into trouble the fastest?”  
“Just tell her you’re sorry, Dean,” Castiel says.   
“Cas! It’s true…” Dean starts to say, before Cas covers his mouth with a hand.   
“I must convey my apologies for my friend, Molly” Castiel says. “He’s always irritable after spending extended time with his father.”  
Wait, what?  
“Mmmmh…. ggggrrrrrr…. aaaaaaaa” comes from Dean’s mouth, still covered by Castiel’s hand. He wrenches the hand away. “Damn it Cas, that’s not a thing I want getting out!”  
“You were not going to apologize to Molly, so I did it for you, Dean,” Castiel says calmly. “I will not let you verbally harm a friend of mine from my House.”  
“Look, kid, I’m sorry,” Dean says with a glare at Castiel and Sam. “I’ve just learned from experience that saying stuff like that can be dangerous. This is Hogwarts, after all. Be careful what you wish for.”  
***  
“Well, here we are, back for another fun filled year at Hogwarts!” Martha Jones says cheerfully into the dead silence of the compartment. “Um… guys? Look alive?”  
“Ugggggggggg” Donna Noble mutters. “Not…. awake…..”  
“Why are we here so early?” Amy Pond mutters. “I don’t function till noon, now.”  
Rory Williams rolls his eyes at the other two girls. “I’m awake and alive, Martha!” he says cheerfully.  
“I didn’t go to bed until 3 am this morning,” Donna mutters.  
Rose Tyler looks up from her book. “You guys all knew what time the train leaves, and it was all your fault not sleeping last night. I may have gone to bed at midnight with you guys, but I’m still functional.”  
“3 am,” Donna corrects sleepily.  
Martha narrows her eyes. “You lot had a sleepover get together without me, didn’t you,” she says.  
“No… not like that…” Amy mutters.  
“Then what was it like?” Martha asks.  
“I needed a ride to the train station because my mom couldn’t get me here,” Rose said. “Single, Muggle mom, remember? Amy and Donna live in the same neighborhood, so I stayed at Donna’s and we were hanging out with Amy. It wasn’t like it was a planned thing.”  
The compartment door opens. “Can I join you guys?” Clara Ozwin Ozwald asks shyly.  
“Sure, have a seat!” Martha says, glaring at the others.  
“Yeah, you’re friends with the Doctor too, right?” Amy says.  
“Amy. Lay off the third degree,” Rory mutters.  
“Yeah, I am… I guess,” Clara says.  
“Hey guys, wanna hear something scary?” Donna asks.  
“No,” Amy mutters.  
“Sure?” Clara asks.  
Rose shrugs, Martha rolls her eyes, and Rory makes some kind of noncommittal noise.  
“In three years, the Doctor, River, Jack and Ianto won’t even be here anymore,” Donna says smugly. “Then we’ll all have to look out for ourselves!”  
“Hey Donna?” Rose says.  
“What?”  
“Shut up and go to sleep.”  
***  
The train has finally started moving by the time Harold Saxon, better known as the Master, finally sits down. He’s wandered up and down the train, thinking hard. But when the train starts moving, he ducks inside the compartment to avoid having to see… him… with his shiny prefect badge on his chest. Stupid Mycroft Holmes, always being so perfect and holier than thou. And, of course… that Doctor. Poor Matt was so torn up about the kid he killed- all in preparation for this year, of course.  
Jim Moriarty is already sitting in the compartment, deep in conversation with Sybok. “How was the break?” the Master asks as he sits down.  
“Productive,” Moriarty says with a smirk.  
“Discuss it later- I don’t trust sharing information like that on the train,” Sybok says shortly.  
“Cranky much?” Moriarty asks.  
“Shut it. You would be too if your ‘oh so wonderful baby brother’ was coming to Hogwarts this year,” Sybok mutters. Interesting.   
“Mufflatio,” the Master mutters. “It’s a bit safer to discuss now.”  
“Good.” Sybok says.   
“I’ve got to learn that spell,” Moriarty mutters.  
“So tell us all about your favorite little brother,” the Master commands. And Sybok obliges.  
***  
There are more people arriving in the carriage that Spock shares with Sam Winchester, Jim Kirk, and Leonard McCoy. They have introduced themselves as Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Andreievich Chekov, (though he assured them they could call him just Pavel, in a very heavy Russian accent), a girl who goes only by ‘Uhura’- and refuses to tell them her first name because she assures them its “hideous, and she has no idea why her parents would torture her so”, and Montgomery Scott (who insists on them calling her “Scotty” since he also hates his first name).   
Spock paraphrases, of course. The introductions were much longer than the distilled version he stores away for future reference. He’s stayed pretty quiet- there’s just not a lot for him to say. Hikaru and Pavel both seem to know each other from somewhere, and Jim seemed pleased to see Scotty. No explanations for such introductions or connections are given, and Spock doesn’t ask.  
“So what House do you think you’ll be in, Spock?” Uhura asks.  
Spock blinks and closes his book, to consider the question put to him.”I do not know. I had not thought to theorize on the subject.” It is an interesting question- and one he does not wish to theorize on at all, contrary to what he has said. His entire family has been in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw- this leaves him with no wish to be in either. His family has not been kind to him. Sybok is in Slytherin- which makes Spock’s desire to reside there even less. And while Ravenclaw seems the better of the two options, he has no desire to ‘follow the family tradition’. His family dislikes his mother- so he sees no reason to be in a House where they will think the same.   
“Spock? You ok there??” Jim asks, waving his hand in front of Spock’s face. “Hello? Earth to Spock! Come in, Spock!”  
“Yes, Jim?” Spock answers quietly, “Was there something you wanted?”  
“No… you just looked like you’d taken a trip off to La La Land,” Jim says. “Whatcha thinking about so intently?”  
“I was merely considering Uhura’s question,” Spock says.  
“Oh. So what do you think?”  
“I am unsure. My whole family has been in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. But it does not matter which House I think I will be in. I will find out when we get to Hogwarts ,just like everyone else.”  
“But isn’t it fun just to think about it and wonder?” Jim asks. “I want to be in Gryffindor!”  
Sam bites his lip. “That’s where my brother is too. But I don’t know if I really want to be in Gryffindor.”  
“Why not?” Leonard asks him.  
“Well… I mean…don’t get me wrong. I like my brother a lot, and I like hanging out with him… but I get the idea that he would rather I wasn't in the same House as him,” Sam mutters.  
“But why?” Leonard persists.  
“He doesn’t like me hanging out with him when he’s around his friends. Maybe it’s cause I read too much and he thinks I’m a nerd. He said I would totally be a Ravenclaw.”  
“Well there’s nothing wrong with being a Ravenclaw!” Uhura says. “That’s where I want to be! If you’re in Ravenclaw, what’s the big deal? I just don’t get why everyone angsts so much over which House they’re in!”  
“It’s a family thing,” Sam says gloomily. Everyone else nods their assent to this statement.  
“No one wants to be a Slytherin,” Pavel says gloomily. “Everyone remembers that every Dark Wizard that ever came from Hogwarts was a Slytherin. It doesn’t matter that not all Slytherins are Dark Wizards- all Dark Wizards are Slytherins.”  
“The House has a bad rep- no offense to your family, Spock,” Hikaru says.   
“None taken,” Spock murmurs.  
“Come on guys- you ever hear of Lord Voldemort, or He Who Must Not Be Named?” Hikaru asks. There are nods and murmurs of assent. Though the final Battle of Hogwarts was more than 70 years ago, wizards everywhere are still wary. “He was a Slytherin, and so were every single one of his followers.”  
“But he was taken down in part by the actions of some Slytherins, in with everyone else!” Jim argues. “Being a Slytherin doesn’t mean anything! Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin! So was Horace Slughorn! Severus Snape was too- but no one disputes he was a brave man.”  
“That’s not what we’re saying, Jim,” Leonard says. “We’re saying that all Dark Wizards are Slytherins- not necessarily the other way around. Name one Dark Wizard who wasn’t a Slytherin.”  
Of course, no one has any answers.  
“Can we talk about something else?” Pavel asks nervously. “This whole conversation is giving me the creeps.”  
***  
Merlin sits by the window, enjoying the scenery. Morgana is engaged in a conversation with a girl who joined them in the compartment, Gwen Coulby, and Arthur is arguing loudly with this kid Steve Carlsburg. There are two other kids in the compartment- an Asian kid who identified himself as Kevin Tran, and a red head girl named Charlie Bradbury.   
“Why does it put me at a disadvantage if I didn’t know I was a wizard before this?” Arthur asks Steve really loudly. Merlin turns to look at them.  
“Duh. I’ve been learning about magic and magical history since I was practically born!” Steve practically brags.  
Merlin is not liking how this is shaping up. Steve is practically snarling at Arthur, and Arthur looks ready to punch someone.   
"If you're so clever, why don't you show me some magic?" Arthur asks.   
"I... um... sure!" Steve splutters, pulling out his wand. Everyone turns to watch him. He pulls a pair of socks from his trunk. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The socks stay put.   
"Wow... impressive. What else are you going to try to convince me of?" Arthur sneers.   
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Steve insists. The socks are set aflame.   
"What?" Morgana yells.   
"No, no it's not supposed to do that!" Steve shouts.   
"Why are the socks on fire?!" Kevin shrieks  
Merlin has had enough. He pulls his own wand. "Reparo!" he shouts, causing the socks to stop burning and revert to their unburned state.   
"Woah!" Charlie says. "That was really cool!"  
"How did you do that?" Steve asks angrily.   
Merlin shrugs. "My mother taught me not to brag," he says quietly.   
***  
About halfway through the journey, the Doctor pokes his head into the compartment with all his 3rd year friends.   
"Hello there!" he says.   
"DOCTOR!" Martha shouts. "How was your summer?  
"Just fine, just fine," he lies.   
River pokes him from behind. "Move in, will you Matt? I want to talk too!" Sheepishly, he slides into the room.   
"River!" Amy says happily. "Had a good summer?"   
"Just fine- Mom," River snarks. "I didn't do anything stupid, didn't get arrested, didn't hang arounf bad boys, and you would have been generally proud of me."  
Amy smiles. "See, hanging with us younger kids has been beneficial to you!" she says. Rory rolls his eyes.   
"Can't stay too long you know- Jack and Ianto are saving us seats in another compartment so we can all go about those prefect duties together," the Doctor says with a smile.   
"Ooo you're all prefects?" Martha asks. "Congratulations!"  
"Thanks," River says for both of them. "Why is everyone asleep in here?"   
Martha rolls her eyes expressively. "No one else seemed to think about the fact that today was the first day of school, and so they all went to bed past midnight."  
"I got lots of caffeine from the trolley lady!" Amy volunteers.   
Martha rolls her eyes expressively again. "I can't believe I put up with this," she mutters to the Doctor and River. "But anyways, I've been getting reading done. And everyone else is crashing hard and fast before the feast tonight."  
"Then we'll leave you to your reading!" the Doctor says brightly. "Allons-y, River!"  
***  
Ianto is very happy to just sit in a compartment as the train chugs away with Jack’s arm curled around him. Jack does make the best pillow, after all. They’re sitting with Anna Novak and Mycroft Holmes, fellow fifth years, and a girl named Irene Adler, who’s a second year Slytherin.Irene keeps giving the two of them these looks.  
“Do you have a problem with us?” Jack finally asks her.  
“Problem? What do you mean, problem?” Irene asks. “The fact that you two are being so adorable lovey- dovey? Yes- it’s kind of nauseatingly sweet. The fact that you two are both male? Not so much. If that’s what you’re wondering.”  
“it was a reasonable question,” Jack says calmly. “You were giving us the dagger eyes.”  
Irene shrugs. “So not my business what you two do behind closed doors. Just so long as it is behind closed doors and not a total PDA like you two are right now.”  
“Why aren’t you sitting with my favorite little brother, Irene?” Mycroft asks. “I know you’re friends with Sherlock, Molly, and John.”  
Irene shrugs absently. “Dunno. Couldn’t find them at the station, so I picked an empty compartment. Why are you lot in here?”  
“There weren’t any open compartments after all the time we spent on prefect duties,” Anna says.  
“Where are River and the Doctor?” Jack asks.  
“I don’t know. River said they were going to sit with that group of third years they like so much before coming here,” Mycroft says.  
“Oh, you mean Amy, and Rory, and Martha, and Donna, and Rose?” Jack asks. “I wonder how they’ve all been over the summer.”  
“You talk to them too?” Mycroft mutters.  
“Yeah, Ianto and I do. You got a problem with that??” Jack asks testily. Ianto reaches up sleepily to run his fingers through Jack’s hair to keep him calm. Jack takes the hand, and kisses it softly.  
“No, no. Not at all,” Mycroft says airily.  
“Whatever,” Irene mutters.  
Ianto agrees with that sentiment. He closes his eyes, Jack’s hand running through his hair, and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally ripped the Sorting Hat's song from Harry Potter's first year: mostly because I wasn't creative enough, or had enough time to make up my own. Clearly, I don't own that.

Just as it began to get dark outside, the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Or at least, that's what Jim assumed it was. He didn't know for sure, but that was what Sam always talked about.   
So far, Jim was having all kinds of fun. He'd made a bunch of new friends, (did Spock count as a friend if he barely talked or engaged in any kind of conversation?) learned all kinds of new stuff about people, and generally had a great time.   
But now, he was starting to get a bit nervous. House sorting was kind of a massive deal. Sam had- jokingly, Jim hopes- threatened to disown him if he was a Slytherin. His mom hadn’t said anything… which was a little worrying. SHe’d just been kind of sad and quiet- not that that was much different than normal. But she and Sam were both Gryffindors- Dad had been too. But Jim was trying very, very hard not to think about his dad right now. And then there was Frank…  
Nope. Jim could live in denial for the next few months- and then hope desperately that he wouldn’t have to go home for Christmas. Then he could live in denial for far longer than a few months.  
Jim hopes he hasn't looked too deep in thought or serious while they’ve been getting off the train. He doesn’t want to worry anyone, after all. His entire compartment gets out, and stands around, bewildered on the platform.   
“First years! First years, over here!” a musical voice shouts. Jim spins around, searching. A tall, slightly balding man is shouting and waving one arm, the other arm holding a lantern. “First years! First years this way!” he calls. When he turns around, Jim gets a much better look at his face- and a bit of a shock. The guy has very thick framed black glasses, and a very bizarre…. tatoo?.. perhaps on his forehead. It’s in the shape of an eye, but where the pupil should be, there’s a small crescent moon. The crescent also moves around, as if it’s actually looking at things.  
If Jim’s totally honest with himself, it’s kind of creepy- but it’s totally cool too. He joins the rest of his new friends standing by the professor- because he obviously can’t be anything but.  
The professor seems to do a head count, then says, “Everybody here?” Kids all around sort of shift awkwardly and nod uncertainly, but the professor seems to take it in stride. “First years!” he yells, “Last call for first years?” No one runs over. “All right then! FIrst years, follow me!” he says.  
Everyone rushes to keep up with his long strides. “My name is Professor Cecil Baldwin, and I am the Care of Magical Creatures teacher here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,” the professor- Cecil Baldwin- says as he walks, half backwards. “You will all find a boat, and sit four to a boat. Please keep your hands and feet inside the boat at all times. Do try to stay out of the lake- the water is quite cold.”  
Jim notes a few kids exchanging gulps. Jim pokes Sam, and Bones. “Boat buddies?” he asks.  
“Yeah,” Sam mutters.  
“May I join your group?” Spock asks quietly. He looks positively green.  
“Sure!” Jim says with a bright grin. He feels about as green as Spock looks, but there’s no way anyone besides him will know that.  
All around him, kids are picking their boat buddies. Finally, they stop at a wharf, where several small rowboats are moored. Jim clambers into the front of the boat, followed close by Spock. Sam and Bones sit in the back.  
“You ok there, Spock?” Jim asks quietly. “You look kind of… green.”  
Spock gulps. “I am… not fond… of water.”  
“The ships are all magical! You’ll be fine!” Jim says, far more confidently than he feels. But, because he wants to make Spock feel better, he squeezes Spock’s hand. Spock actually smiles at him gratefully, before squeezing back. By an unspoken consent, they keep their joined hands in front of them, where Sam and Bones can’t see.  
At some unspoken command, the boats move forward. Spock gulps, looking even more green and generally sick. “Hey. Hey! It’s going to be ok!” Jim mutters. “Look! The boats are totally safe! They’re entirely propelled by magic!” Spock nods, not opening his mouth. “Focus on looking at everyone else,” Jim says, feeling inspired. “Just don’t look at the water- don’t look down. Can you do that?” Spock nods again.  
And Jim takes his own advice. Pavel, Hikaru, Uhura and Scotty are drifting along in a boat not too far from theirs. Professor Baldwin is in a boat by himself up at the front. There are a bunch of kids Jim doesn’t know in the other boats, but every single one looks pretty excited.  
“And just around the corner, you’ll get your first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle,” Professor Baldwin shouts back. “And we’re rounding the corner in three, two….” The boats all float around the corner, and all the first years give a collective gasp. Hogwarts Castle is beautiful. Every single window in the castle is illuminated, and the whole castle seems to glow… well… magically.  
“Wow,” Sam mutters from behind them. “That is….. incredible.”  
They all stare in wonder at this glorious place which is soon to be their home for the remainder of the boat ride.  
***  
When the boats finally, at long last reach the shore, Spock jumps very, very quickly to the shore. He has no desire to go back on those boats- or even near the lake- ever again.  
The first years all follow Professor Baldwin through two massive doors, into a small antechamber. “Wait here, until I come back for you.” Then he strides out of the room, leaving just a very scared group of kids.  
“Did you see that creepy eye on his forehead?” a kid says. “Wow. I’ve never seen something so nasty in my life!”  
“Shut up, Steve,” a blonde kid snaps. “You really need to learn to keep your snotty opinions you yourself!”  
“Really, Pendragon? You thought he was so cool?” the kid- Steve?- asks. “Well, will you still think he’s so cool if I told you what my mother told me?”  
“Your mother actually taught you things?” the kid- Pendragon? Is that a name or a last name?- asks snarkily.  
“Arthur… be careful!” a girl mutters, punching him.  
“I’m just telling it like it is, Morgana,” Arthur says.  
“Yeah, my mom did teach me stuff!” Steve protests. “My mother told me that ‘Professor Baldwin’ isn’t the only Professor Baldwin at the school.”  
“So? Maybe they’re married! Or they could be siblings!” Arthur says, totally unfazed.  
“Oh they’re married, alright. But…. they’re both male!” Steve says triumphantly.  
This pronouncement is met with general blank stares. “So?” Arthur asks.  
“So? That’s unnatural!” Steve protests.  
Arthur glares at him. “Dude. Shut up already. Do you want to get in trouble before the term even starts? Or are you trying to get me to punch you? Because I am so close to doing it, consequences or no.”  
“Does that mean NOTHING to you?” Steve whines.  
“This guy is a real jerkasaurus,” Jim mutters in Spock’s ear.  
“I believe if he does not cease and desist immediately, Arthur will punch him,” Spock mutters back.  
Just when it looks like Arthur is actually about to punch Steve, the door opens, and Professor Baldwin comes back in. “We are ready for you now,” he says calmly. “Make two straight lines, and walk in between the two center tables.”  
Spock is sure his knees are about to start knocking, so he straightens up and stiffens his spine. Better to look more confident than he is. The doors swing in, and they start to walk into a brightly lit hall.   
The walk up to the front of the room seems to take half of forever. Every single eye in the room is on them, and it’s incredibly daunting. They all gather around a stool with a hat placed on top. The hat looks particularly old and frayed. Everyone stares expectantly at the hat. Suddenly, the hat opens up, and starts to sing:  
Oh you may not think me pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be. 

You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
if you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folks use any means   
To achieve their ends. 

So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
Everyone bursts into applause.   
“When I call your name, you will step forward. I will place the hat on your head, and you will be Sorted. Then, you will return the hat to me, and you will sit at your new table- Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin,” Professor Baldwin says clearly. “Charlie Bradbury!”  
A scared looking red head walks forward, and sits on the stool. The Hat is placed on her head, and after a second, the Hat shouts RAVENCLAW!  
“Steve Carlsburg.” The disagreeable boy from the hallway swaggers forth. The Hat is barely on his head before shouting SLYTHERIN!  
And so it goes.  
“Pavel Chekov.” HUFFLEPUFF!  
“Gwenevere Coulby.” HUFFLEPUFF!  
Spock lets his attention wander a bit. He is made aware of Jim looking rather nervous and gathers his turn is close.   
“Merlin Killgarath.” RAVENCLAW!  
“James Kirk.” GRYFFINDOR!  
"Gamzee Makara." SLYTHERIN!  
“Leonard McCoy.” GRYFFINDOR!  
"Tavros Nitram." HUFFLEPUFF!  
“Arthur Pendragon.” GRYFFINDOR!  
“Morgana Pendragon.” SLYTHERIN!  
Spock begins to get nervous. He watches as the group of kids thins, and they get closer to the S’s.   
“Spock S’chan T’gai.” Spock tries to look confident as he steps up to the stool. The Hat is placed on his head. Fascinating, he hears. He twists his head, looking for the voice.  
Just us in here, the voice says, and Spock figures that it must be the consciousness of the Hat. Very good, young one. Now, where to put you?  
You would do quite well in Ravencla-  
No, Spock says emphatically.  
And why not? Ravenclaw is where you belong. You have the brains and the smarts to do very well-  
I have no desire to be in a House that created relatives that hate my very existence, Spock thinks desperately. Hufflepuff of Gryffindor. Please.  
Well. You do have spirit, don’t you. I suppose, if you’re certain…  
Yes.  
Very well then. I suppose it had better be… GRYFFINDOR!  
Spock breathes a slight sigh of relief, and goes to sit next to Jim. Meanwhile, the Sorting continues.  
"Vriska Serket." SLYTHERIN!  
“Montgomery Scott.” RAVENCLAW!  
“Hikaru Sulu.” HUFFLEPUFF!  
“Kevin Tran.” RAVENCLAW!  
“Nyota Uhura.” RAVENCLAW! Hmmm…. so that is Uhura’s first name. Spock files that information away for later.   
And with “Sam Winchester.” (RAVENCLAW!), everyone is Sorted.  
***  
Sam stares up at the High Table from his new seat at the Ravenclaw table as Headmaster Shurley stands up. “To all of our new classmates and students- welcome! To those who are returning for another year- welcome back! I know all of you must be starving from doing absolutely nothing on the train today- so tuck in!” He waves his hand rather dramatically, and food appears on all the empty serving plates on the table.   
“Woah,” Sam says.  
The dark haired kid sitting next to him looks equally awed. “This is incredible! I know Gaius- I mean Professor Alator said everything here was incredible, but I was hardly expecting this!”  
“You know one of the professors?” Sam asks. “I’m Sam Winchester, by the way.”  
“I’m Merlin Killgarath. And yeah. Professor Alator is an old friend of my mom’s. He’s the Potions Master, and the Head of Ravenclaw House.”  
“Wow, that’s cool,” Sam says. “So do you know who the Professors all are?”  
Another dark haired kid leans over. “From the far left- Professor Singer, who teaches Transfiguration, Professor Missouri, teaches Divination and is Head of Slytherin House, Professor Hardy, teaches Ancient Runes, Professor Smith, teaches Charms, and is Head of Hufflepuff House, Professor Mott, teaches Herbology, Headmaster Shurley, Professor Pike, who teaches Astronomy and is Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Alator teaches Potions and is Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Lestrade teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Mrs. Hudson who’s the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds, and Professors Baldwin and Baldwin, who teach Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, respectively. And I’m Sherlock Holmes, by the way.” He says this all without taking a single breath.  
“I’m Merlin Killgarath,” Sam’s new companion says. “Nice to meet you, Sherlock.”  
“I’m Sam Winchester.”  
“Any relationship to Dean Winchester?” Sherlock asks him.  
“Uh… yeah. He’s my older brother.” Sam says.  
“Not a whole lot of family resemblance, is there?” Sherlock says.  
“Uh…..”  
“Not to worry. It’s not a bad thing, one way or the other. Well… in my case, I’m just glad I don’t look like my brother.” Sherlock says. “Why does talking about your brother make you so nervous?”  
“I’m not nervous,” Sam protests.  
“Yes, you are. Your palms are sweating slightly, and you’re gripping your silverware rather tightly. You’re also looking away from me when you talk. All classic signs of nervousness.” Sherlock smiles at him, and takes a bite of his food.  
“How do you do that?” Merlin asks curiously.  
“It’s very simple. I observe, and then I take what I observe and put it together. Nothing to it,” Sherlock says with a slight smirk.  
‘That doesn’t sound too ‘simple’,” Sam says.  
“Maybe it isn’t to you, but it’s quite simple to me,” Sherlock responds.  
“So how do you know my brother? He’s never talked about you,” Sam asks.  
“I’m not surprised he wouldn’t talk about me. He’s a year ahead of me, after all. But Hogwarts is a pretty small school, all things told. And I sat in the same compartment in the train on the way up here. You’ve got quite an interesting brother. Sounds like you’ve got quite an interesting family too.”  
Sam chokes on his food. “Family? No, it’s just me, Dean, and our dad.”  
“Really?” Sherlock asks.  
“Can we not talk about this?” Sam asks.  
Sherlock smiles gently. “Oh, sure. Not a fan of the family, I see. Whatever floats your boat, kid.”  
“So tell me about the classes here,” Sam says abruptly.  
“Sure,” Sherlock says, seemingly adjusting to the subject change gracefully. But Sam is sure he can feel Sherlock’s watchful gaze on him the rest of the night.  
***  
Jack is wagging his eyes dramatically at Ianto from across their tables when dessert ends, and Professor Shurley stands back up. “If I may have your attention please,” he says rather softly.  
Instantly, a hush falls over the hall as food fades away. Jack’s always thought it’s pretty uncanny how that happens so quickly. But, without fail, every time Professor Shurley stands up to speak, it’s instantly silent. It’s like an entire congregation falling silent at the speaking of a religious leader, or prophet.   
"Thank you. I have some start of term announcements to go over.   
"First of all, the Dark Forrest is strictly out of bounds. No student is to be in the Dark Forrest for any reason not sanctioned by a teacher. New students, take note. Older students, you might care to be reminded of this fact. No students in the Dark Forrest." There are some chuckles, mostly from Dean Winchester and Sam Kirk.   
"Secondly, I would like to offer a firm reminder that performing magic in the hallways between classes is strictly prohibited. Our caretaker, Josie will be highly displeased if you attempt it, and has asked me to convey the following threat to you. If, and I quote, you attempt to use magic in the hallways between classes, I will set down a horde of wrathful angels on you. End quote. She assures me this is not an idle threat, and she does have such resources at her command.  
"On another note, the staircase in the South Tower is off limits due to an unexpected malfunction in the architecture. In plain terms, it collapsed at the end of last year, and no one can fix it or figure out why. And, a final reminder to not play in the roped off bit of indoor swamp on the 5rd floor. That is a very historic swamp that is over 70 years old.  
“Now, with all that being said, all of you off to bed! Goodnight!” Professor Shurley concludes.   
There’s a mass of movement as everyone runs to stand up and go to the dormitories.   
“First years! First years this way! Follow me!” Jack shouts. “Gryffindor first years, this way, please!”  
***  
Spock is hurrying out of the Great Hall next to Jim, when he feels a sharp pinch at his arm. “What the hell did you do to end up in goody two shoes Gryffindor?” Sybok hisses malevolently as he passes.  
Spock gratuitously ignores this, and tries to focus on what Jim is saying. “And then I shot a unicorn with a freeze ray, and drank its blood, and became invincible. After I slayed my first unicorn, I took my freeze ray all over the world to show it off,” Jim is saying.  
“Uh huh. That seems quite nice,” Spock manages.  
“Who was that guy, Spock?”  
“To whom are you referring, Jim?”  
“That guy, who just bumped into you. He said something and suddenly you’re all interested in what I’m saying. And let me tell you, I was spouting nonsense to see if you were paying attention. Which you totally weren't.”  
“That… was my brother,” Spock mutters.  
“Hey you have a brother too?” Jim says.  
“Yes. I believe I told you that on the train.”  
“No you didn’t! What’s his name? What house is he in? What year is he?” Jim asks.  
“His name is Sybok. He is a Slytherin, and a 3rd year. He is also only a half brother.” Spock says dully.  
“Hey he’s in the same year as my brother!” Jim exclaims.  
“Stop here,” the prefect up front says. Saved by the prefect, Spock thinks- illogical though that may be. They’re stopped in front of a portrait of an old lady.  
“This here is the Gryffindor Tower. You need a password to enter, and the current one is Mensis Scribere,” he says. The portrait swings open. “In you all get!”  
They all climb through the portrait hole. “Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. My name is Jack Harkness, and I’m one of your prefects this year. Boys, your dormitory is up this flight of stairs to the right. GIrls, your dormitory is up the same flight of stairs to the left. Your luggage should already be sitting in the dormitory, waiting for you.”  
Spock follows Jim up to the dormitory. Arthur sits down on a bed. “Can I have this one?” he asks, pulling his stuff up to the bed.  
“Sure, whatever,” Leonard mutters, pulling his stuff up to the bed next to it. Spock takes the bed by the window, and Jim pulls his stuff in between Leonard and Spock.  
The other boys all talk excitedly about Hogwarts- the food, the teachers and classes, the excitement of finally being here, the kids, and everything in between. Spock stays quiet, changing into sleep pants and a tee shirt. He needs time to think.  
He needs to think about that horrific boat ride, and how good Jim was about his horrible, irrational, illogical fear. (Well, perhaps not illogical or irrational, since Sybok tried to drown him, once upon a time.) He needs to think about his new House placement- and what that means with regard to his family. And he definitely needs to think about Sybok.  
He can’t help but think that this will be a long year.


	4. Chapter 4

When Morgana wakes up, she needs a moment to realize where she is. The four poster bed is very comfortable- but not at all her own. Then it all comes back to her in a rush- the argument with Uther, the long train ride, the Sorting- wait, was she in the Slytherin dormitory?  
Slowly, Morgana gets out of bed, and looks around at the other sleeping girls. Everything is colored in silver and green- yeah, there’s no denying she’s in Slytherin. Uther’s going to be so disappointed she thinks. Then she remembers how little Uther actually cares- and just how little she cares about him.  
Silently, Morgana rolls out of bed, and slips down the steps into the Common Room. There's one guy sitting there, staring into the fire. She doesn't recognize him as a first year, so she figures he knows the answer to her burning question- what time is breakfast?  
"How early does breakfast open?" Morana asks quietly, standing awkwardly behind him.   
The kid turns around. "Technically, it opens in half an hour. However, most people are not up quite so early."  
"Oh. Um... thanks. Sorry to bother you," Morgana mutters.   
"It is no bother at all to help new Slytherins get settled," the kid says. "My name is Sybok."  
"Um.. I'm Morgana. Morgana Pendragon."  
The kid smiles. "I know who you are."  
"You do? How do you know me? And... um... not to be rude.... but do you have a last name??"  
Sybok smiles slightly. "All Slytherins know each other. It is the job of the older, more experienced students to look out for the first years. No matter what you have been told about Slytherin House, or what others think of us. Slytherin is a family."  
"Oh."  
"As to your question, I do indeed have a last name. However, it is quite a mouthful to pronounce. Neither my brother" and his mouth twists slightly at the word, "nor I use it."  
"You have a brother?" Morgana asks, curious.   
"He is a first year, like you. Spock was Sorted into Gryffindor."  
"Oh. Really? Is it common for siblings to be separated in the Sorting?" Morgana asks curiously.   
"It is far from unheard of," Sybok says. "Mycroft Holmes, the Slytherin prefect, is separated from his brother, Sherlock. Sherlock is a Ravenclaw."  
"I got separated from my brother too!" Morgana blurts out. "Arthur is a Gryffindor, like Spock. But is it normal for twins to be separated?"  
"Again, it is not unheard of. I have known twins who are in the same House, and also twins who are not in the same House."  
"But why does that happen?"  
"No one really knows how or why the Sorting Hat Sorts as it does. However, it is generally agreed that the Hat does the best job, and makes the most accurate choices. I have heard that it gives some weight to preference, but I do not know how true the rumor is." He checks his wrist- there is a heavy gold watch. "The Great Hall should be open for breakfast soon, if you are so inclined. Do you remember how to get there?"  
"Um... yeah. I remember... or I think I remember. But I can find my way there, no problem. Um... thanks," Morgana stammers.   
"It is hardly logical to thank me for something that I would do anyways," Sybok says. Morgana opens her mouth to say something, but Sybok holds up a hand. "Nonetheless, you are most welcome, Morgana Pendragon."  
Morgana forces herself to smile at him, and wave, before walking out of the Common Room. Once she's away from him, she runs.  
***  
Matt sits alone at the Ravenclaw table, slowly eating an apple. It’s early still, and the Great Hall is largely empty. Matt tries to absorb himself in his book, but it really isn’t working. Besides, the apple is largely tasteless, and more mushy than crunchy. Finally, he gives up on the apple, and sets it on his plate.  
“Hello Doctor!” a voice says from behind him.  
He turns. Martha waves at him. “Mind if I sit with you?” she asks.  
“Oh! Not at all! Sit!” Matt says, faking cheerfulness.  
“So what’s wrong?” Martha asks as she settles in and grabs some cereal.  
“Wrong? What makes you think there’s something wrong? There’s nothing wrong! I’m fine!” Matt says quickly- perhaps a bit too quickly if Martha's expression is anything to judge by.  
“The lady doth protest too much, methinks,” Martha says with a smirk.  
“First of all? I am not in any way shape or form a ‘lady,’” Matt rejoinders. “Second of all, I’m not protesting anything. Third of all…. isn’t that from Hamlet?”  
“Yes, it’s Hamlet. The line is spoken by Queen Gertrude, in act III, scene II,” Martha informs him. “Secondly, you are totally protesting. Thirdly, you’re totally a lady. Fourthly, don’t try to change the subject with all your clever lists and numbers.I’m not dumb- I know what you’re trying to do here.”  
“Do you really?” Matt asks, starting to get into the repartee. “I think you have mistook the meaning to the passage you quote. I’m not promising anything- and the original meaning of protest used here is promise, or vow. Therefore, ‘The lady doth protest too much, methinks’ would mean I’m promising too much, but I haven’t made any such promises.”  
“Oh no, you’re promising to tell me what is going on!” Martha says with a wicked grin. “You think you’re a pretty clever Shakespeare scholar, don’t you, Doctor? So tell me, what is the line Hamlet makes in reply to his mother’s line”  
“O, but she'll keep her word,” Matt replies absently, almost on automatic.  
“Right. O, but she'll keep her word. Which is why you’re going to tell me what’s going on. Now. Spill.” Martha looks fairly triumphant.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Matt demands, all attention on her.  
“Last year!” Martha says with a grin. “You claimed you would talk to us, since we talk to you. O, but she'll keep her word. You darn well better keep your word, mister. You don’t get out of this one so easily!”  
Matt stares at her. More people have been trickling into the Great Hall. “Not now,” he mutters.  
“What?”  
“There are too many people in here. I don’t want this aired over the entire school.” Matt looks grim.  
“I’m going to hold you to that.” Martha says calmly.  
***  
Jim munches on his breakfast happily- the food is so good here! Mom never bothered to try to make homemade food,after all. If he wanted hot breakfast, microwave it was. Jim doubts any of his new friends even know what a Muggle microwave is.  
It makes him a little sad, now knowing just how easy it is to heat up food with magic- or even prepare food with magic.But Winona never bothered. He actually finds himself wondering she turned her back on magic like she did. Jim guesses it had to do with George, his dad- his real dad, not Frank. But he has no idea if that’s true or not.  
“And so I told him that the whole thing was stupid, and….Are you even listening to me, Jim?” Bones asks. “You’re as bad as Spock….” Bones looks over at Spock, sitting at the table with his head down. “Well, no, you’re not. But seriously, are you even listening to me?”  
“Sure Bones. What’s up with Spock?” Jim asks.  
Bones shrugs. “Why do you think I just know these things? I’m the same age as you! I don’t know stuff! I’m a kid, not a psychologist! And I’m definitely not a mind reader.”  
“He’s just been really quiet…” Jim mutters.  
“Well, ask him, why don’t you?” Bones says irritably.  
“Ok,” Jim says quietly. Then, he turns to Spock, and says slightly louder, “What’s going on? You’re really quiet this morning.”  
“Have you ever known me not to be quiet?” Spock asks, looking up at him. His eyes look slightly bloodshot- as if he'd been crying.  
“Spock, you look utterly awful!” Bones says in shock.  
“Then I suppose it would be best for you to not ‘judge a book by it’s cover’, as the saying goes,” Spock replies.  
“Spock. Why won’t you talk about it? We’re your friends, aren’t we?” Jim asks desperately, grabbing at straws.  
“I have known you for less than twenty four hours. What makes you think I wish to speak about private matters with a relative stranger?” Spock asks calmly. He looks back down at his food.  
“Well, then who are you going to talk to? Your brother?” Jim asks. “I kind of got the impression you weren’t fond of him.”  
Spock turns to look at him. “Please leave me alone,” Spock whispers. “It is far better that way.”  
“That may just be one of the most idiotic statements I have ever heard from anyone, ever,” Bones says. “You do realize that by saying that, you’ve just guaranteed that we will be far more nosey, interested and bothersome than we would have been otherwise? Besides, man, just bottling everything up inside is one of the most insanely unhealthy ways to deal with anything.”  
Jim slings an arm over Spock’s shoulders. “Please trust us! If you ever want to talk, I’m always here. And I would like to be your friend.”  
Spock stares at them both, then slowly nods once. Then he ducks from under Jim’s arm, and slides down a few seats away.  
Jim sinks his head in his hands. “I am way worried about that kid,” he mutters.  
“Should we tell someone?” Bones asks.  
“Tell them what? That Spock doesn’t want to be friends with us, and he looks sad after what’s likely his first night far away from home? We’ll be laughed away!” Jim mutters. “But we should keep an eye on him.”  
“Sure thing, kid. I totally agree with you.” Bones nods slowly.  
Then the mail arrives, owls descending from the ceiling amid a few startled shrieks, and all conversation is suspended.


	5. Chapter 5

"So classes start today, right?" Merlin asks as he walks down to breakfast with Sam and Sherlock.   
Sherlock nods. "It's about time, too. I've been bored all summer."  
"Bored?" Sam asks. "Why? Don't the teachers give summer work? That's allDean complains about over the summer."  
"Finished it the first week of break. I need a challenge!" Sherlock says.   
"But then if you're not working all break, you can do fun stuff!" Merlin protests.   
"Not in my family," Sherlock says darkly. "Anyways, you get your schedule today. I suggest sticking with a large group of people until you find your way around so you don't get lost."  
"Lost?" Sam asks.   
Sherlock waves his hand airily. "It's a big castle- and stuff moves around. I mean, it's not like you get a map or anything."  
"So how do you find your classes?" Merlin demands.   
"You ask people," Sherlock say. "Or, you get lost." Then, abruptly, he changes direction. "Hey, John!" he yells.   
The blonde kid looks up at him and smiles. "Speak of the devil. Sherlock! I have a question for you!" And with that, Sherlock runs off, not giving them a second glance.   
"Well." Merlin states.  
Sam shrugs. "Let's go sit down and eat," he suggests.   
They sit next to some other first years Merlin recognizes from his train compartment- Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran. “So, first day, huh?” Charlie asks them as they sit down.  
“First day,” Sam agrees with a sigh. “Anyone else got those first year- first day jitters?”  
“Oh yes. First year first day jitters- particularly if I’m going to get lost on the way to all my classes,” Merlin mutters.  
“What’s this about getting lost on the way to any classes- let alone all your classes?” Kevin asks.  
“Look, Sherlock- Sherlock Holmes?- said everything moves around here, and you get lost to all your classes the first day- or even the first week.” Merlin explains.  
“Well. That is just so comforting. Isn’t he such a little ball of sunshine?” Charlie asks.  
“Do you mean a ray of sunshine?” Kevin asks.  
“I meant what I said, and I said what I meant.” Charlie says testily. “Isn’t he such a little ball of sunshine.”  
“I meant what I said, and I said what I meant. An elephant’s faithful, one hundred percent,” Sam quotes back at her. “Except I am quite certain you aren’t an elephant.”  
“You’re a Doctor Seuss fan?” Charlie asks, delightedly.  
“Yeah, I guess I am,” Sam says. “Dean used to read them to me- for a while, they were the only books he could read to me.”  
“Why didn’t your dad or mom read to you?” Charlie asks innocently.  
Sam turns stony faced. “My mom… she died about six months after I was born. Dad… that is… um…. that’s quite a story. And… no offense… or whatever but… I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Sorry. Didn’t mean to bring up… bad memories or anything,” Charlie mutters, flushing a color red that was almost the same hue as her hair.  
They eat silently until Professor Alator comes by with schedules.  
“Merlin!” he exclaims when he draws nearer.   
“Gaius… I mean… Professor Alator,” Merlin says with a smile.. then a cringe for his mistake.  
“How’s your mother?” Gaius… Professor Alator- dang it- asks warmly.   
“She’s fine. She said to send her greetings on to you… Professor.” Merlin says, remembering just in time.   
Gaius… Professor Alator!... hands them their schedules, and moves on.  
Merlin stares down at his schedule.  
Monday  
Transfiguration  
Potions  
Defense Against the Dark Arts

Tuesday  
Charms  
Astronomy  
History of Magic

Wednesday   
Herbology  
Transfiguration  
Potions

Thursday  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Charms  
Astronomy

Friday  
History of Magic  
Herbology  
He lives in hope that they won’t ask the question. Don’t ask how I know a Professor, please don’t ask how I know a Professor, please, please don’t ask how I know a Professor, please, please, please….  
“How do you know a Professor already?” Kevin asks, awed. Well, so much for all his hopes.  
“Um… yeah, I kind of do. I didn’t realize it would be such a big deal,” Merlin mutters, embarrassed. “Gaius... Professor Alator is an old friend of my mom’s. I think they went to Hogwarts together too.”  
“Wow. That’s so cool!” Charlie says. “I wish I knew more people.”  
“No, you don’t,” Merlin mutters. “It’s really awkward, actually. People finding out I know him leads to them thinking I’m a suck up, or something. Or they think I’m a big teacher’s pet.”  
“Well, I think it’s cool.” Charlie says, as if that puts an end to it. And it does.  
***  
Spock sits in his first class at Hogwarts ever- Transfiguration. Professor Singer stand up in front of the class. He wears the normal, traditional robes, but instead of the traditional wizard’s pointed hat, Professor Singer sports an old, beat up baseball cap.  
“Good morning, class, and welcome you your first class at Hogwarts,” Professor Singer says. “Now I don’t suppose any of you idgits can tell me what Transfiguration is?”  
Sam Winchester raises his hand, and Professor nods at him. “Transfiguration is turning something into something else,” Sam says.  
“Simply but succinctly put, Mr….”  
“Winchester. Sam Winchester.”  
Professor Singer frowns. “John Winchester’s kid?”   
“He is my father, sir. And Dean Winchester is my older brother.” Sam looks nervous. Spock can’t help but agree. Getting Professor Singer mad at you does not look like a good idea.  
“Anyways. Transfiguration. As put so eloquently by Mr. Winchester, Transfiguration is turning something into something else. That makes this an incredible dangerous class. Do any of you have any idea what that means?”  
No one raises a hand. Everyone looks particularly nervous. No one wants to be recognized now. “It means,” Professor says with great slowness and deliberateness, “that anyone caught messing around in this class will be expelled immediately, with severe consequences to follow. Am I completely understood?”  
“Yes, Professor!” the class echos, the room ringing with the sound.  
“Good. You have been warned. This is your one and only warning, for your entire time at Hogwarts. So be careful. And consider yourselves on probation in this class- you all are until I’m proved you’re not all a bunch of total idgits.”  
Then, he promptly turns his desk into a horse, and back again. He also picks up a book, and turns it into a large vase, and back again. Spock hears eager sounds from his classmates- until they realize that they are starting out with matches and needles. Spock is called upon to hand out the matches, and they all take an exhaustive amount of notes, before actually attempting the spell.  
It’s exhausting work, and Spock is more than glad then the bell rings, and they hurry off to the next class.  
***  
Sam hangs back as all his fellow classmates leave. “You wanted to see me, Sir?” he asks apprehensively.  
"Yeah. Sam. Come in and have a seat." Professor Singer says.   
"Sir, I have a class I..."  
"Sam. I won't take up too much of your time. Look, I'm one of your dad's old buddies."  
"He's never mentioned you, sir," Sam mutters, irrationally even more nervous.   
"I want to have a chance to talk with you- and your brother- properly. Talk it over with Dean and let me know, all right?" His tone gentles. "Look, kid, I know what John did to you boys. I want to help. So, talk to Dean, and let me know. Run off to your next class, now," he says, tone back to normal.   
Sam does as he's told, and runs off, even more confused than he already was.   
***  
Jack settles into his first class of the year next to Ianto- Potions. Professor Alator fixes them all with a stern glare. “I assume you all know what 5th year brings to you all?” he asks, rather rhetorically. Of course they all know about the O.W.L.s.  
“Don’t assume, Professor Alator. Because, you know, when you assume, you make an ass out of you and me!” Meenah Peixes, a Slytherin 5th year shouts.   
Ianto makes a face at Jack. “She is going to get it,” he mouths at his boyfriend.  
“Good.” Jack mouths back.  
“May I ask you to repeat that phrase you just used, Miss. Peixes?” Professor Alator asks, dangerously.  
“I…. don’t think that’s wise, Professor, sir,” Meenah mutters.  
“I think that’s a rather smart assessment of the situation,” Professor Alator says cooly. “Your 5th year at Hogwarts is a rather landmark year, for reasons I assume,” and here he shoots a dark, significant look at Meenah, “you all know.  
“The O.W.L.s- Ordinary Wizarding Levels, for those of you who don’t like acronyms, or don’t know what the letters stand for- are perhaps one of the most demanding and important tests you will take in your time here at Hogwarts. That means I, and your other teachers expect you to work your hardest, and to see the best from you.   
“I will have all of you I will take none but the best students into my N.E.W.T. level classes. That means, no grades below an Exceeds Expectations.” Professor Alator sweeps around the room. “After this year, some of us will be saying our goodbyes. Until that time when you may choose if you wish to continue in this class or not, I still expect the utmost from each and every single one of you.” He glares pointedly at Meenah and her cronies, Cronos Ampora and Aranea Serket.   
“Now. I should hope I need not tell you that not only will the work load get harder, and increase, but the grading scale will increase accordingly.” There is a chorus of groans that sweeps across the room. “Keeping that in mind, turn to page 5 of your text book…”  
Jack turns to Ianto with a horrible look on his face. “This year is going to be hell,” he mutters to Ianto.  
“You’re telling me!”  
***  
Lunch is a hurried, busy affair for Matt. He’s trying to simultaneously avoid Martha, work on the multitudes of homework he’s already been given, review material for Defense Against the Dark Arts, and not brood too much.   
He winds up sitting next to a second year named Aradia Megido, who’s reading a book about archaeology, and doesn’t pay him any attention. While it means he doesn’t get to talk to any of his friends, it also means he doesn’t have to talk to any of his friends. it’s both a blessing and a curse. He has time to think up what he’s going to say to Martha- but he also has to think about how he’s going to explain everything. And that, he has no idea how to even begin.  
Poor Astrid Peth, who died of pneumonia. Except, pneumonia doesn’t quite cover the whole scope of her illness, Matt thinks. Astrid had no magical powers to speak of- but the disease presented itself as magical. A diagnosis of pneumonia- what foolishness. Pneumonia doesn’t cause a healthy child to waste away into nothingness!  
But, better that the Muggle doctors diagnose incorrectly than not at all. And Matt has his suspicions about who sent the disease. Pneumonia! Ha. There’s only one other person in Gallefrey Orphanage who knows any kind of magic, with which to send such a disease- Harold Saxon, the self styled ‘Master’. And Matt is very suspicious indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock walks into History of Magic, ruthlessly suppressing a sigh. History of Magic is easily one of the most boring subjects he has ever had the misfortune of learning. It's still taught by the same teacher who's taught it for decades- Professor Binns. The story goes that one day, as he was preparing to teach, Professor Binns fell asleep in the staff lounge. He never woke up- but his ghost was so dead set on going back to teach that it stood up over him, and walked off to teach the class.   
Rumor further has it that he was so boring none of the kids even noticed, he was such a boring teacher. Sherlock isn’t sure how true the rumors are- he can’t even deduce the truth, Professor Binns has been here so long. He was there 70 plus years ago when the last Battle of Hogwarts was fought- was here long before that. If his classes are any indication, he’ll be here long after everyone currently at this school has died, still teaching the same subject.   
And, if recollections from past years are any indication, Professor Binns’ lesson plans haven’t changed one bit. He’s still teaching the exact same topic, with the exact same lecture, in the exact same manner, in the exact same tone that he was a year ago, three years ago, a decade ago, and possibly even a century ago.   
“Here we go again,” John mutters in his ear as they sit in their usual spot on the side of the class.  
“Any hopes it will be less boring this year?” Molly asks quietly. “I really don’t see how you manage to stay awake long enough to take notes, Sherlock, I really don’t.” Her tone is admiring, but there’s something else there, that Sherlock can’t quite deduce.  
“I simply multitask,” Sherlock says calmly. “I devote a small amount of brain power to writing down exactly what Professor Binns says- he speaks at a slow enough monotone that I can copy the notes verbatim. Meanwhile, the vast majority of my brain is free to think about whatever I wish.”  
Molly sighs enviously. “I wish I could do that,” she mutters.  
“What must it be like, to see the world through your funny little brains?” Sherlock asks. “To not be able to simply detach, and multitask? How do you ever get things done?”  
“They way every other human on the face of this earth does it- slowly,” Molly snaps. “You think you’re so great and mighty, Sherlock Holmes! Oh, I’m Sherlock Holmes, and I can do anything because I have such a great and superior brain…”  
“Molly,” John mutters. "Will you two cut it out already? The year's barely started- are you trying for a record?"  
"Sorry," Molly mutters sheepishly.   
Sherlock says nothing as they sit down. John glares at him- then there's a sharp pain in his leg. He looks down- John has kicked his leg.   
"What?" he asks John rudely.   
John looks at him innocently. "I didn't hear you tell Molly you were sorry. She said she was sorry to you!"  
Sherlock glares at his rather irritating friend. "Sorry," he mutters to Molly.   
"Oh isn't that so much better?" John asks cheerily.   
Sherlock decides to take a lesson from John, and kicks his friend in the leg- albeit much lighter than John kicked him. John stares at him, then starts to laugh.   
Just then, Professor Binns glides through the door.   
"Settle down, settle down," he says in his wheezy, quavering voice. "Today, I shall begin my lecture on..."  
No welcome back to Hogwarts. No happy start of term. He doesn't even bother to take role. Sherlock settles in to take notes, and multitask.   
***  
Morgana is quiet at dinner. She sits a little removed from her fellow Slytherins, and eats, thinking all the while. Is it ever possible to change Houses? Is it possible for the Sorting Hat to be wrong??  
She's still musing when someone sits next to her- Steve Carlsburg.   
"Enjoying that empty plate?" Steve asks snidely. "Rather moon away to your plate than talk to your new family."  
"Go away, Carlsburg," Morgana mutters. "Its people like you that make me want to be away from your 'so called new family'."  
"You wound me so!" Steve exclaims, wrapping an arm around her.   
"Touch me, and I will curse the nose off your face, 'family' or no," she spits.   
"Aren't you.."  
"Shut up Carlsburg. If you try to talk to me again today, I will slap you. I totally understand why my brother hates you."  
"Your brother?" Steve asks stupidly.   
"Arthur Pendragon. Morgana Pendragon. We're twins- even though we don't look alike. You really are as dumb as you look! You didn't catch that we had the same last name last night during the Sorting? Do you actually have such a problem with short term memory? You can't even claim to have been nervous about the Sorting- your last name is Carlsburg! You were already sitting down and smirking at me!"  
"Wow that was a long rant. Want to give me the highlights?" Steve asks with a smirk.   
"I can do it in two words- YOU. SUCK." Morgana snaps.   
"Is there any trouble over here?" a smooth voice asks. Morgana turns around to see a fifth year she doesn't recognize at first. The girl has tight, blonde, curly hair.... wait. This is one of the prefects.   
Steve looks at her through narrowed eyes. "What's it to you?" he asks with a snarl. "Who are you, anyways?"  
"The name's River Song. And I would say it matters to me- a great deal, to be precise. After all, a prefect should know what's going on with her House, shouldn't she?" She favors them both with a smug smile.  
“Oh… um…” Steve stammers. “Yeah.. I guess so…. uh….”  
“Yes, there is a bit of a problem,” Morgana inserts smoothly. “But, it is nothing I wasn’t handling. Steve over here was just being a bit rude.” This statement is possibly one of the worst understatements Morgana has uttered in her life. Steve is a massive jerkasaurus- but she’s hardly going to say as much to a fifth year- much less a prefect.  
River skewers Steve with a glare enough to make anyone flinch. “Is this true?”  
“Hardly!” Steve blusters. “I was just trying to be friendly. And then she tried to curse my nose off!”  
“Perhaps a bit too friendly,” Morgana suggests softly. ‘I threatened to curse his nose off if he touched me again, after making it very clear I did not want to talk to him. I never actually pulled my wand out.”  
“You are a liar!” Steve shouts. Morgana raises her eyebrows at him.   
“Am I really?” she asks.  
“It is just as well I was actually watching the two of you during the entire interaction,” River inserts calmly. “So, I’d advise you both to stop lying, and play it straight with me.” She turns, and winks at Morgana. So, Morgana waits to see what Steve will do.  
Predictably, Steve totally freaks out. “I’m not lying!” he shouts. “She’s the liar! All I was trying to do was be friendly with her! Then she starts this massive rant and…..”  
“"Enjoying that empty plate? Rather moon away to your plate than talk to your new family."  
"Go away, Carlsburg, Its people like you that make me want to be away from your 'so called new family'."  
"You wound me so!"   
"Touch me, and I will curse the nose off your face, 'family' or no,"   
"Aren't you.."  
"Shut up Carlsburg. If you try to talk to me again today, I will slap you. I totally understand why my brother hates you."” River Song parrots back the entire conversation. “Seems to me that you were looking for a fight, weren’t you?”  
“Uhhhh….. um….. uhhhh……..” Steve splutters.  
“I thought so. Infighting isn’t tolerated in Slytherin House. Don’t do it again. If I ever hear anything about you looking for a fight- from anyone, Slytherin or no- I will have some disciplinary action taken on you.” Then she turns to Morgana. “The no infighting rule goes for you too. next time someone bothers you, you tell an older student, not threaten to curse their nose off. Understood?”  
“Oh yes,” Morgana breathes. I want to be her when I grow up Morgana thinks wryly. If I could get away with doing something that awesome!  
There’s a flash of light- Steve has pulled out his wand, and tried to curse River. Without even looking, River whips out her own wand, and counters his attempt at a spell. “You fool,” she hisses at him. “Do you have any idea how much trouble you will be in for attacking a perfect?” she snarls. Steve stares at her. “What did you think to accomplish? You’ve been at school for a day- no more than that. What curses do you even know?”  
“I know plenty of curses!” Steve brags proudly. “My parents taught me plenty!”  
River grabs the neck of his robe. “Let’s go have a little chat with Professor Missouri,” River says, dragging him up to the head table.  
Morgana feels a bunch of eyes on her, and ducks her head. She was attempting to avoid attention in the first place!  
***  
Sybok makes his way to the appointed meeting place after dinner- the old staircase that collapsed. Off limits due to an unexpected malfunction in the architecture, indeed! No one can fix it or figure out why? Well of course they can’t! The Master manufactured it to break at the end of last term- essentially placed a time bomb in the stairs. But why bother informing the general populace of students of this? Why get them to worry? All the easier, Sybok thinks.  
The Master is sitting there, tapping his fingers on the ground next to him. One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR. The repetitive sound makes Sybok feel a bit nauseous- not that he’ll ever admit to it.  
“Where’s Moriarty?” the Master asks.One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR.  
“No idea,” Sybok mutters. “I ducked out after all the confusion around that first year- Carlsburg.” One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR. The pounding is starting to get irritating- but Sybok doesn't dare voice this to the Master. There is a reason he’s called the MAster after all- no one crosses him and gets away with it.  
“What about the newbie?” the Master asks, of course accompanied by the One two three FOUR of his fingertips.   
“He was stupid enough to try to pick a fight with Morgana Pendragon, who was doing an excellent job of getting rid of him. Then, River comes in, and starts to give Carlsburg hell. He tried to curse her. it failed- rather miserably, if I may say so”  
The Master smirks. “The kid could be useful- if there was any way of knowing whether he’s betray us or not.” One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR the fingers tap away.  
“Then, River dragged the kid away to talk to Missouri,” Sybok concludes.  
There’s silence for a few minutes, but for the tapping. One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR, One two three FOUR.   
“Do you think this kid’s a threat?” the Master asks suddenly.  
“I believe he could become one, given time,” Sybok says. “There is also the fact that the kid is just straight up irritating. He could be useful that way.”  
“Or we could just get rid of such a nuisance in our House,” the Master murmurs. One two three FOUR. One two three FOUR. One two three FOUR. It sounds morbidly like a funereal dirge.  
Moriarty burst is. “Sorry I’m late. I was held up by that dunce, Anderson.”   
One two three FOUR. With one final tap of his fingers, the Master smiles wickedly. “Then, let us begin.”  
***  
Martha sits outside, on the top of the Astronomy Tower, just listening to Professor Pike speak. She’s always enjoyed Astronomy for this reason. The night sky is beautiful in the crisp, clear air of the country. She loves charting the stars, free of the pollution of the big city. Nothing could ruin this class for her.  
Well, that’s not quite true. She remembers Sybok and Jim Moriarty running in, almost late to the class, panting in the back and muttering darkly. Technically, they weren’t doing anything wrong- they were on time to the class and everything, but now they keep whispering in the back of class.  
And then there’s Dean Winchester. He’s sitting in the class, sending off small sparks over the castle walls with his wand.   
So, maybe not ‘nothing’. But it’s still a fun class. Martha sits and dreams about visiting far away planets, away from the dunces that populate her favorite class.  
Rose flashes her a grin from a telescope away. A paper crane lands in her lap. Getting irritated with people in the class already? it reads.  
How did you know? she writes back. She folds it up, and sends it off flying with a flick of her wand. She turns back to her telescope, and marks a few more planets and Professor Pike continues to talk about the properties of the moon.   
Another paper crane hits her. I know you, Martha. Nothing interrupts your star gazing time. Just as well, cause I’m annoyed too.  
It’s a good thing Pike is pretty lax about passing notes she sends back. The crane sails back to Rose.  
A pause, while Rose writes furiously on a slip of paper, takes some notes, and then folds the crane to send back. Are you understanding any of this stuff about the phases of the moon? Rose writes.  
Study group time? I need to do serious research on this. Martha responds. Carefully ,she folds the crane, writes some more notes from Pike’s lecture, and sends the crane back. She checks her watch- time is almost up.   
“And for your homework,” Professor Pike is saying, amidst moans of protest, “You will all make a chart for me with the phases of the moon, and how it affects magic. The assignment is due at the beginning of class on Wednesday.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two at Hogwarts!

The second day is undoubtedly much easier than the first. Jim finds his way to breakfast without getting lost, doesn’t freak out when the mail arrives, and he, Spock and Bones find their way to Charms without any kind of incident. The Charms teacher introduces herself as Professor Smith, and launches into an explanation of spell theory and what difference proper wand movement can make in an incantation. The whole thing seems very confusing and complex, but Jim nods and takes notes, vowing to himself to look over them later- and maybe get Spock to help him, since he looks like he actually gets what’s going on.  
Their next class is Astronomy. Jim finds himself wondering just how they can learn Astronomy during the day time. When he voices this opinion aloud, Spock shows him the Thursday column with a look that says ‘you idiot’. Sure enough, sitting there on Thursday at eight o’clock- at night- it says Astronomy.   
“I presume that the contents and timing of our schedule mean that we will have on theoretical and one practical lesson a week,” Spock tells him.  
Jim decides to conveniently not mention just how excited he is for Astronomy. Sam always talks at home about how wonderful Professor Pike is- while in the same breath bemoaning the amount of homework he has, of course. But ever since hearing about the class, Jim has wanted desperately to be able to see the stars from the Astronomy Tower.  
The stairs up to the Astronomy Tower are never ending, it seems. I’m going to need some more exercise Jim thinks wryly. I’m sure I’ll get plenty of it this year with all the stairs in this castle.  
The Astronomy Tower has a beautiful view of the surrounding countryside. Jim guesses it also has a pretty fabulous view of the stars at night. Suddenly, he can't wait til Thursday.   
***  
At lunch, Ianto happens to be sitting by some of the first years while 'studying'.   
"Look, I don't know about you, but Leonard says he's worried, and that's more than enough to make me worried," a curly haired kid whose name Ianto thinks is Pavel Chekov.   
"When have you had time to talk with them?" an Asian kid- Hikaru Sulu?- asks. "I haven't seen Jim, Leonard or Spock since the Sorting, practically."  
"You slept late this morning, Hikaru! I was up early talking with Leonard in the Great Hall. And he and Jim are really worried." Pavel states.   
Interesting Ianto thinks. Worried about what?  
"I don't get it, you guys. You said, even on the train this Spock kid was really quiet. Why are you so worried if he's still quiet?" a girl asks. Ianto can't quite place her- yet.   
"That's besides the point, Gwen. He talked about some things- but it was what he avoided that spoke volumes," Hikaru says, leaning towards her. "He'll talk and be friendly... until you start talking about family- his or anyone else's. Then he'll act all shifty and awkward- or leave. And whatever higher powers there be forbid if you ask anything about his family!"  
Well. That's certainly interesting. Ianto makes a mental note to tell the prefects- be it Anna, Matt, Jack, or River about this, to keep an eye on this kid. Well, he will once he figures out which House these other people are from. Then he realizes they're talking again, and he's missed something- possibly important information.   
"Look, I don't get why they don't just confront him! Gryffindors are known for bravery, right?" Gwen asks.   
"But they're not known for being totally stupid about it. If Leonard and Jim try to push it now, they'll ruin any small amount of trust there is between them and Spock. It's not worth it at this stage," Pavel says. slightly sadly.   
Gryffindor. Spock. Ianto has a name and a House to watch. He makes a note on his notes to tell Jack at the first opportunity.  
***  
John sits in Defense Against the Dark Arts, wondering when the practical part will begin. Professor Lestrade is known for his practical projects in the older years- and now that John is a second year, he's ready to start learning some serious stuff instead of boring old theory.   
It wasn't like they hadn't done some magical stuff last year. But John wanted serious defensive magic, not basic stuff. Obviously, first year is a year for basic magical skills to be taught- but the combat magic has alway come easily to John and he's ready to move on.   
Professor Lestrade walks into the room, steps echoing on the ground. “Welcome back, newly made second years,” he says.  
The class shuffles anxiously, waiting for him- anxiously awaiting his next word. He stands in front of the class for a moment, waiting, almost savoring their anticipation. “This is it,” he states calmly.”The year you’ve all been waiting for.”   
The class breaks into loud whoops of joy. Some kids actually stand up, screaming their joy. John turns to Sherlock. “And it’s about time, too!” he shouts to be heard over the mass of noise. “We’ve only been waiting for half of forever!”  
Professor Lestrade raises his hands, and the class reverts from primitive wild beast state into raptly attentive students hanging on their professor’s every single word- as if gold fell from his lips. Well- in this class, it just as well might.  
“So. I presume you all would like to know your first ever year long project?” he asks playfully.  
“Yes Sir!” the class all but shouts back. The excitement is practically palpable- and very palatable.  
“Well.” Professor Lestrade smiles at all of them. “You will all just have to wait for next class, won’t you?”  
***  
After class, Ianto grabs Jack’s arm. “Jack. We need to talk,” he mutters.  
“What? Is something wrong?” Jack asks worriedly. Not the thing about the flirting again. For goodness sake, River and the Doctor are dating- there’s no harm in flirting with her!  
“Yes.” Ianto says grimly.  
“Look! If this is about me flirting with River- she has a boyfriend, remember? It’s all in good fun....” Jack starts to protest playfully.  
Ianto silences him with a kiss. “This isn’t about us,” Ianto says quietly. “This is about someone in your House.”  
“I’m listening,” Jack says seriously.  
“I overheard some of the first years in my House today at lunch. They were talking about a first year in your House who they and a few others are worried about.” Ianto looks deeply concerned. “His name is Spock. The kid- Pavel Chekov, mostly, was saying that some other kids were worried about him. The kids mentioned were Leonard and Jim. I assume they don’t mean Jim Moriarty. Mean anything to you?”  
“Yeah, actually. Jim Kirk and Leonard McCoy are the two boys you’re looking for. I’d say they’re right to be worried. You know that kid, Sybok? Third year in Slytherin?” Jack asks abruptly.   
“Yeah, I know Sybok.” Ianto looks adorably confused at the abrupt topic change.  
“That’s Spock’s older brother- older half brother.” Jack says. He can see the light flick on in Ianto’s brain.  
“Half brother? Are you saying…”  
“Yeah. Sybok’s always been so proud of his pure blood status. I always thought that was strange because he never goes home over breaks, but he would if he was so proud of his family. So I did a little detective work- he’s so proud because his father remarried and the woman is a Muggle.” Jack shakes his head darkly. “I would be willing to bet a lot of money that Sybok isn’t planning on making life easy for his little Gryffindor brother- and I would be equally willing to bet that the rest of his family will be just as upset if not more so about this Sorting than Sybok is.”  
“So you’ll keep an eye on him?” Ianto asks quietly.  
Jack wraps his arms around Ianto protectively. “Of course I will.”  
“Makes my little secret keeping from my family seem small in comparison,” Ianto mutters.  
“You could just tell them you like guys?” Jack says, but its more of a question.  
“No. No. I can’t.” Ianto shakes his head emphatically. “That would be… disastrous.”  
“Do you feel… guilty about this?” Jack asks softly.  
“No! Never!” Ianto whispers. He tilts his face up to kiss Jack. “Well… maybe sometimes. But mostly I just feel bad that I can’t work up the guts to tell them.”  
“Pity that while the larger world has grown so much more accepting, the wizarding world has remained so distrustful,” Jack says. “You know I’ll support you- whether you want to tell them or not, whenever you want to tell them, right?”  
“Yeah, I know,” Ianto mutters. “Thanks.”  
“Always,” Jack whispers.  
“So. The kid- Spock. Keep an eye in him,” Ianto says.  
“Yeah. I will.”  
Just to ruin the moment, Jack’s stomach grumbles. Loudly. Ianto laughs at him. “Let’s go get something to eat!” he says, kissing Jack on the nose.  
***  
Spock sits at the Gryffindor table, a little ways off from everyone else. There’s no need to infect anyone else with his current misery. He received an absolutely scathing letter from his father by the morning post. He’s kept to himself all day- not like that is too much different from any of the two other days he’s known the vast majority of the people here.  
He’s only slightly conscious of someone sitting down next to him. “Why are you sitting over here by yourself?” a warm, familiar voice asks him. he looks up to see the prefect staring intently at him. “Jack Harkness- nice to meet you. I’m sure I introduced myself at the start of term two nights ago, but I’m trying to learn everyone’s names in the House.” He holds out a hand.   
Spock takes his hand and shakes it. “I’m Spock.”  
Jack grins at him- a warm, friendly and open smile. “Just Spock?”  
“My full name is Spock S’chan T’gai,” Spock says quietly. He’s tired of explaining this to every single busybody the school has to offer. “It’s a bit of a mouthful, if you didn’t notice.”  
“Makes a lot of sense,” Jack says, giving him that bright smile again. “But, Spock S’chan T’gai,” and Spock notices that Jack Harkness pronounces his name perfectly, “you didn’t answer my question?”  
“A question?” Spock asks stupidly. “You asked me a question?”  
“Yeah, I did. I asked you why you’re sitting all by yourself. Sick of us all here at Hogwarts already?” he teases. Then Jack’s friendly smile turns serious, rather abruptly. “Or perhaps just a bit homesick?”  
It is illogical to flinch or squirm in response to such a simple, innocent, well meaning question. Still, Spock has to restrain himself from attempting either. “I suppose you could say it is something like that,” he mutters.  
Jack pats his shoulder gently. “Hey. Everyone gets homesick, yeah? Even I get homesick, every once in a while. But at the end of the day, you’re here to have fun, learn, and enjoy yourself. Might as well make the most of it! Come sit with us?” he asks, eyes puppy dog like, and desperately pleading.  
How do you say no to a fifth year- let alone a prefect, with such a question as that? Spock can’t think of a single logical explanation that would allow him to finish his meal in solitude. ‘Sure,” he says. Like there is any kind of other explaination to give, or something else to say.  
***  
Jim was all for giving Spock some space, but when the prefect, Jack Harkness went over to Spock sitting all by himself, Jim was more than happy to jump in on their conversation.  
“So how goes your first week?” Jack asks the first years.  
“It’s great!” Bones enthuses. “There’s so much to learn, and do here! I can hardly wait to be casting spells, and stuff!”  
“I’m just thrilled to be away from home, to be honest,” Jim says. “But the magic is one of the coolest side deals in addition to being away from home, ever! What about you, Spock?”  
“The first two days have been satisfactory,” Spock says, looking down at his plate. Dang it- mentioning his home had been a bad move. Bad Jim. Bad, bad, bad, bad.  
“You get used to it all,” Jack carries on, as if Spock’s last statement had been one of confusion at the castle. “There’s a lot that goes on at Hogwarts- all the time. But eventually you learn your way around, learn all the trick staircases, hallways, steps, door, secret passageways, and everything else. And once you stop being late to all your classes all the time and you get used to it, it’s like you’ve lived here your entire life.”  
‘Mind if I join you guys?” a voice asks. Jim turns around to see Arthur Pendragon standing there awkwardly.   
“Yeah!” Jim says, patting the seat on the other side of him. “The more the merrier!” Arthur sits next to him and starts eating with gusto.  
“So, if you don’t mind my asking..” Jack starts.  
“If we minded, do you think we’d still be talking to you- any of us?” Bones breaks in.  
“Fair point. But I was wondering- opinion on everyone else in Gryffindor House, so far?” Jack asks.  
“Don’t have much of an opinion- don’t know anybody well enough,” Arthur mumbles around a mouthful of food.  
“The people I’ve talked to have been very nice…..” Jim says.  
“I sense a but coming,” Jack says.  
“Oh ,i just had a really strange conversation with this fifth year- I think he said his name was Cranky?” Jim asks.  
“Oh boy. You survived a conversation with Kankri Vantas in your first two days here?” Jack asks, laughing a bit. “That is a major accomplishment. Kankri…. likes to talk- particularly to people who won’t interupt him. Feel free to just completely shut him up or walk away if that happens.”  
“No, no, no it was very…..” Jim pauses here, “Interesting? No, that’s not the right word…”  
“Fascinating,” Spock says softly. “I believe the word you are searching for is fascinating.”  
Jim smiles at Spock. Maybe he’s starting to come out of his shell after all.  
***  
Jack pulls Ianto to the side after dinner. “Can we talk?” he asks.  
“Yeah. Let’s go somewhere… quieter,” Ianto mutters.  
They walk into an overgrown, abandoned classroom on the first floor. No one really knows why the classroom has grown into a forest- its one of the many mysteries of Hogwarts. If the teachers know, after all, they’re sure not telling.  
“You’re right.” Jack says bluntly.  
“I do love being told I’m right. What am I right about?” Ianto asks.  
“Spock.” Jack says. Ianto sobers immediately.  
“Damn. Is there anything that can even be done?”  
Jack shakes his head sadly. “Best I can think of is keep an eye on him- if there are any other radical changes or… bad signs, to tell a teacher, but I don’t have nearly enough to go to Professor Pike now. And, I don’t want to put too much scrutiny on the kid.”  
“So, just us for now,” Ianto concludes with as sigh.  
“I’m telling Damara to help me keep an eye on him, if you don't mind,” Jack says. “I don’t know if she’ll be in a position to do anything, but I do want her to know what she’s dealing with, if something ever happens.”  
“I’m not the one you should ask- and the one you should doesn’t even know we’re aware there’s something wrong,” Ianto says sadly.   
“I know- that’s probably the saddest thing about this,” Jack whispers.  
“So. We keep an eye on him. You tell Damara. And we just…. watch and wait,” Ianto concludes.  
“Yeah. Watch, and wait- wait and watch.” Jack hugs Ianto tightly. “Just thinking about things like this makes me want to punch something- or someone.”  
Ianto kisses him. “Don’t. You’ll get in more trouble.”  
“More trouble?” Jack asks.  
“Watch it- you have no idea what I have in store for you for flirting with River. I’m conspiring with the Doctor on this one. Just you wait and see.”


	8. Chapter 8

By the third day at Hogwarts, Morgana felt as if she’s lived and breathed magic her whole life. It didn’t matter anymore that her father was a royal bastard who hated any form of magic with a fiery passion. What mattered was how good at magic you were- and Morgana was definitely good at magic. It was like she’s been doing it all her life, sometimes.  
Sometimes, though, she just sat there confounded. Herbology was definitely one of those subjects. It wasn’t an intuitive subject- or at least not on the same level as many of the other subjects.   
The teacher, Professor Mott, was well enough- he seemed very nice, and explained things well. But the problem was Morgana just didn’t get it.  
After an hour of greenhouse torture, Morgana caught up to Arthur, and poked him. “How goes it up in the lofty Gryffindor Tower?” she asks sarcastically.  
Arthur utterly surprises her by turning around and sweeping her up in a hug. “It goes along apace,” he says, mimicking her. “And how goes it down in the deepest dungeons of Slytherin.. dungeon?”  
Morgana laughs at him. “Remember that Steve Carlsberg jerkface from the train?” she asks dryly.   
“Of course I remember him- oh yeah. He’s a Slytherin, isn’t he?’ Arthur asks, wincing. “I am so sorry.”  
“He’s already in detention!” Morgana says gleefully. “He tried to curse River Song, one of the prefects, at dinner. Pretty much the whole House hates him for it too, because when Professor Missouri found out, she took about fifty House Points from us.”  
“Sounds like you’ve had an exciting first three days,” Arthur mutters. “Hey, JIM!” he yells at a kid walking over. “GET OVER HERE, QUICK!”  
“Who is that?” Morgana asks.  
The kid runs over. “Yeah?” he asks.   
“You were asking about my sister? Well, this is her. Morgana Pendragon, meet Jim kirk.”  
Jim holds out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”   
Morgana shakes it. “Likewise,” she mutters.  
“Morgana was just telling me about Steve Carlsburg,”Arthur says with a smile.   
Jim’s eyes narrow. “That jerk! He was insulting Spock the other day!”  
Morgana has no idea who or what a Spock is, but she goes with it. “Well, he’s already in detention, but for something totally different. He tried to curse River Song, one of the prefects, at dinner, the other day. And now, as I was telling my dearest brother before you arrived, pretty much the whole House hates him for it too, because when Professor Missouri found out, she took about fifty House Points from us.”  
“Well, I’m sorry about all those House points- but that jerk needs to be taught a lesson,” Jim mutters.  
“Anyways, who’s Spock?” Morgana asks.  
Jim looks at her warily. “He’s another Gryffindor.”  
And suddenly, Morgana remembers. Sybok. Sybok’s younger brother. "As to your question, I do indeed have a last name. However, it is quite a mouthful to pronounce. Neither my brother nor I use it."  
"You have a brother?"   
"He is a first year, like you. Spock was Sorted into Gryffindor."  
"Oh. Really? Is it common for siblings to be separated in the Sorting?"  
"It is far from unheard of. Mycroft Holmes, the Slytherin prefect, is separated from his brother, Sherlock. Sherlock is a Ravenclaw."  
"I got separated from my brother too! Arthur is a Gryffindor, like Spock. But is it normal for twins to be separated?"  
"Again, it is not unheard of. I have known twins who are in the same House, and also twins who are not in the same House."  
"But why does that happen?"  
"No one really knows how or why the Sorting Hat Sorts as it does. However, it is generally agreed that the Hat does the best job, and makes the most accurate choices. I have heard that it gives some weight to preference, but I do not know how true the rumor is." He checks his wrist- there is a heavy gold watch. "The Great Hall should be open for breakfast soon, if you are so inclined. Do you remember how to get there?"  
“Sybok,” she finally blurts out.  
“What?” Arthur asks. “Morgana, you’re going crazy. The kid’s name is Spock, not Sybok.”  
“No, no. Sybok is Spock’s brother. Sybok is a third year in Slytherin,” Morgana protests. She has to defend her mental sanity, after all.  
“Do everyone a favor, and don’t mention Sybok or Spock’s family if you can avoid it,” Jim says grimly.  
“What does that mean?” Morgana asks curiously.  
“He sort of… shuts down when people talk about it,” Arthur explains. “It’s more than a bit scary, honestly.”  
“Where is he?” Morgana asks.  
Jim points at a kid walking up to the castle on his own, holding a bunch of books. “I’m going to try to go catch up to him,” Jim says softly. He looks a bit sad- for his friend, maybe? “Talk to you all later.”  
Morgana and Arthur watch him run up to Spock. Jim puts a hand on the dark haired kid’s shoulder, and says something, leaning his head in.  
“He’s a good friend,” Arthur says quietly.   
“I can see that,” Morgana says. “Was that why you wanted me to meet him?”   
“Among other reasons, yeah,” Arthur says. “Give him some time to warm up to you.”  
“What makes you think I don’t like him?” Morgana asks.  
“You don’t like any of my friends,” Arthur says, eyes mournful.  
“This time, you did ok,” Morgana asks. “Do you still talk to the kid from the train- Merlin?”  
Arthur looks at her, surprised. “Do you?”   
“Sometimes,” Morgana admits. “There’s another good kid. He’s nice- possibly too nice for his own good. We talked a lot during Charms and History of Magic.”  
“Hmmmm,” Arthur says. Then he runs off to catch up with his fellow Gryffindors.  
Morgana watches him go, bemused. Then she too walks up to the castle.  
***  
That night, Spock picks at his dinner, as per usual. Jim and Leonard sit next to him as usual, respectful of his wish for silence, but offering him their company, nonetheless. The two of them talk about the day’s homework, their classmates, the upper classmen, and just about anything. Spock sits in silence, and just listens. Dinners at his house were always quiet- Sarek did not believe in chit chat at the dinner table. Amanda had gone along with it- just acquiesced to Sarek’s wishes. And Spock seeked- had seeken- only to obey his parents.  
It doesn’t startle him a bit to think that he doesn’t refer to the house he shares with his parents and Sybok as his home- it had been a long time, if ever, since that had happened. What shocked him was the realization that in just three days, Hogwarts had become his new home.  
He recalls Jack Harkness’s comments fro mthe night before- “You get used to it all. There’s a lot that goes on at Hogwarts- all the time. But eventually you learn your way around, learn all the trick staircases, hallways, steps, door, secret passageways, and everything else. And once you stop being late to all your classes all the time and you get used to it, it’s like you’ve lived here your entire life.” And to be perfectly fair, Jack is entirely right.  
When dinner ends, Spock walks not back to the Gryffindor Tower with his… friends… but outside the castle. He sits down on the lawn, and looks up at the sky. The stars are so much sharper than they ever were at his parent’s house.  
Speaking of his parents….. he sees a familiar owl winging it’s way through the sky. It almost seems to sense him sitting there, because it drops a scroll in his lap, and flies off to the Owlery.  
Spock opens up the letter. There are two letters- one from his father, and one from his mother.  
Your mother believes I was unusually harsh in my earlier letter. Perhaps she is correct in this matter. I was rather shocked by this unexpected turn of events. Congratulations on your Sorting.  
Sarek.  
The note is quite short. However, Spock is amazed his mother got his father to even admit to being in the wrong.  
Next he reads the note from his mother.  
Dear Spock,  
I hope you weren’t too upset over your father’s last letter. He was very shocked and surprised by your Sorting. However, I would like to be the first to offer my congratulations on the Sorting. Gryffindor House sounds lovely.  
Do write to me and let me know how you are. I will send you a package of some things you’ve forgotten at home, just as soon as Mercury returns. (Spock takes a moment to identify Mercury as the owl- he’d never realized his mother had named it. Sarek had always referred to the bird as simply ‘the owl.’ Consequently, so had Spock.)  
Much love,  
your Mother   
Amanda  
Sitting out by himself, under the stars, clutching his mother’s letter, bearing her love, Spock finally let himself cry.  
***  
When Jim finally got back up to Gryffindor Tower, he sat in front of the fire, with a yawn. The warmth was nice, and made him kind of sleep. “Hey, Spock….” he started to say, before realizing that Spock was nowhere to be found.   
Jim ran up the dormitory steps. Arthur was laying on his bed, reading. “Why the rush, Jim?” he asked lazily.  
“I can’t find Spock? Is he up here?” Jim asks.  
Arthur sits up. “No. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since he walked outside after dinner. Why? Want help finding him?”  
“Nah. Thanks though. I’m gonna go look outside. See you later, yeah?” Jim asks already leaving.  
Quickly, he walks out of Gryffindor Tower, and through the castle. It seems to take him forever to cross the entire castle. When he finally makes it to the Great Hall, he slides outside, and sees Spock, just sitting there on the grass. As he draws closer, Jim realizes Spock is crying.  
Jim slides down on the grass next to him. “Spock? What’s going on?” he asks softly.  
Spock gazes at him with red, overfull eyes, his cheeks tear stained and blotchy. “I am just fine, Jim. Please leave me alone.”  
“I am declaring shenanigans with that statement. There is obviously a lot going on here, Spock. Please talk to me. I know you feel like you barely know me, but I can’t stand to see anyone in pain like this!”  
Spock starts to shake. “I got a letter, yesterday… from… my father. He was furious I was Sorted into Gryffindor,” Spock recounts, voice unemotional and ruthlessly controlled. “He… said some very nasty things. And…” he breaks off, and starts sobbing again.  
Carefully, his heart breaking just a little bit, Jim wraps his arms around Spock. He smooths Spock’s hair down gently, and rubs his back. “Hey. It’s ok, Spock. It’s ok. I will sit here with you as long as you want- and listen as much as you want to talk.”  
Spock leans against him, still crying softly. “And.. Sybok,” he whispers, his voice catching. “I… never wanted to be at school with him. He…” he breaks off again.  
Spock stays quiet for a long time, after that. “Jim. He tried to kill me. Sybok tried to drown me. That is why I hate the boats and water so much. I can not…. I can’t get over that fear of water, and what he tried to do to me.”  
Jim freezes. What do you do when your friend tells you his brother tried to kill him, once upon a time? “Spock,” he says carefully, “I think you need to tell someone.”  
“No! No! NO! I can.. I can not!” Spock whispers. “He would actually kill me, if I told someone in a position to do anything about it! He might kill me if he know I told you! I do not want anyone else to get injured or killed because of me.”  
“Spock. I know you’re worried… but this is bad. Really bad. If he was capable of something like this at a young age, who knows what he’s capable of now?” Jim grips Spock tighter. “It doesn’t have to be today, or tomorrow… but I do think you need to tell someone.”  
Spock totally relaxes in Jim’s arms- as if he’s lost all muscle or will power. “Who do you think I should tell?” Spock asks, tonelessly.  
Jim releases Spock, and shifts him around so they’re face to face. “I think you should start with Jack Harkness, “ Jim says softly. “Look, Spock, I know you’re scared. But, I can’t.. I don’t even know where to start with something like this. Jack’s a fifth year, and a prefect. Surely he knows.. something. Or, something more than I do, at any rate. I’m.. I’m eleven years old! I’m not equipped to deal with this- and you shouldn’t have to be. Nothing Frank ever did was half this bad.”  
“Frank?” Spock asks, curious. Good. He’s focusing on something besides Sybok.  
“My step father. My real dad, George died when I was barely a year old. He was an Auror- he died in the line of duty. Saving people, you know. Frank… whenever Mom left, which was often, Frank would beat me and Sam up. He was really nasty. Still is really nasty, honestly.”  
“You never reported him?” Spock asks.  
“No. I should, really. But he threatened to kill Sam if I did. I think he made a similar threat to Sam to kill me if Sam told.”  
“Is he still around?” Spock asks.  
“Yeah. Mom has no idea.”  
“I believe I shall offer you the same advice you gave me. You should tell someone,” Spock says, with something like a smile ghosting around his lips.  
“Yours is more pressing,” JIm says softly. “Sybok is here. I don’t have to deal with Frank for another nine months. There’s no way I’m going back for Christmas or Easter.”  
This time, it’s Spock who wraps his arms around Jim. To be honest, it’s nice to be hugged. “WIll you go with me to talk to Jack?” Spock asks softly, in his ear.  
“Of course. Whatever you want.” Jim promises.  
“Then why waste time?” Spock asks, voice shaking.  
***  
Jack is perfectly content to hold hands with Ianto and walk around the castle, but when Ianto suggests they go outside, Jack doesn’t bother to resist.   
“Too stuffy in here,” Ianto, mutters with a smile.  
“Lead on,” Jack says, lacing their fingers together.   
Jack is hardly expecting to see anyone else outside already. The two kids stand up and… wait. That is Spock and Jim.  
“What are you two boys doing out here?”Jack calls out.  
“Jack. We were just about to go looking for you,” Jim says, voice shaking just a bit. Then he sees Ianto, and frowns. “Who’s that?” he asks.  
Ianto stares at the two boys, and tries to unlace their hands. “This is my boyfriend, Ianto Jones,” Jack says, clutching Ianto’s hand harder. “He’s one of the Hufflepuff Prefects. Now, what did you need to ask me?”  
Spock stares at the two of them. “It… can wait…” he whispers. Jack notices Spock is shaking harder than Jim is- and his eyes look bloodshot.  
“No. Obviously it can’t. Talk to me, boys,” Jack says, letting go of Ianto, and walking over to them.  
“Do you want me to leave?” Ianto asks softly.   
“Your call,” Jack asks the two first years.  
Jim looks at Spock. “I… no. I might as well tell two people at the same time, right Jim?” Spock asks. He looks so uncertain, it almost breaks Jack’s heart.   
Jim nods weakly. “Whatever you want, Spock.”  
Jack exchanges a glance with Ianto. “Then let’s go somewhere quiet, and talk,” Jack says. “Don’t want just anyone to walk out here, now do we?” He leads the three to an old, abandoned cottage just on the edge of the forest.   
“I… do not know how to start… but… Jim tells me someone should… know….” Spock says, after sitting in the dirt.  
“I… my brother… Sybok… he tried to kill me.” Spock starts to speak all in a rush. “I was seven years old- Sybok was nine. We were outside not far from the house, by a lake, and he pushed me into the lake. Then he jumped in after me and… held my head under. He… would have succeeded if a family hadn’t been walking along the lake just then. I would be dead if it were not for good timing and luck.”  
Jim wraps a protective arm around Spock. “Has he tried anything recently?” Jack asks, voice soft.  
“Nothing so major. But on the first night here, he… hinted there was worse to come,” Spock says miserably.  
Ianto and Jack share a look. “Well, damn,” Jack says with real feeling. “If we don’t know what’s going on, but he says there’s more to come….. its enough to really worry me.”  
Ianto kneels in front of Spock. “Look at me, kid. The best thing you can do right now is to stay as far away from your brother as possible. Do you mind if we tell River Song and Mycroft Holmes? They’re the prefects in Slytherin House- and I want as early a warning system as we can get here. You don’t ever have to deal with this again, do you understand? No more death threats, no more vague murky promises…. nothing. But you need to keep Jack informed. There is nothing any of us prefects can do if we don’t know what it is, exactly, we’re dealing with.”  
“I… understand,” Spock whispers.   
“Do we have your permission to tell the Slytherin House prefects?” Jack asks.  
Spock thinks for a minute. “Yes,” he says finally. He scrambles to his feet, and Jim follows in suit.  
Jack stands up, and offers a hand to Ianto, who stands up smoothly. “Thank you for trusting us,” Jack says softly. “And remember… if anything else happens, tell one of us.”  
“It doesn’t matter what House,” Ianto throws in. “No one wants to subject anyone to such pain. I think you’ll find out that a lot more people care than you think.”  
“We’ll walk you back to the dormitory,” Jack says finally. “No use in you two getting in trouble now, for being out of the dormitory so late, unsupervised.”


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur is sitting on his bed, doodling aimlessly on a sheet of parchment, when he sees Jim and Spock walk in to the dormitory. “You found him? Where were you guys?” Arthur asks.  
Jim shakes his head at Arthur slightly, as if to say ‘not now’. Jim pushes Spock towards his bed gently. Arthur watches with no small amount of shock as Jim actually gives Spock a hug. Wow. Spock never struck Arthur as the touchy feely type. And, he can swear that he heard Jim say, “It’s going to be ok now.”   
Well, that was kind of strange. Arthur settles back on his pillow, and continues his doodle. Jim walks over to him, and sits down on his bed. “Sorry about that,” he mutters.  
“What’s there to be sorry for?” Arthur asks.  
“I don’t even know. It’s been a long, weird night,” Jim says.  
“Why so weird?” Arthur asks. “Because of Spock?”   
Jim shrugs. “Yeah. You wouldn’t even believe- I can barely believe it. I mean like, I believe it, but I wish I didn’t have to. Or I wish it wasn’t a thing to be believed in the first place,” Jim mutters, rambling.  
“Jim, you’re mumbling,” Arthur says. “Look, if you don’t want to tell me, or can’t that’s fine.”  
“Thanks,” Jim mutters. “Let’s talk about something else. What are you drawing there?”  
Arthur shrugs. “Nothing much. I got bored, so I started to doodle. I don’t even know what this is.”  
“It’s cool, though,” Jim says.  
“Thanks,” Arthur says. “Look, you don’t have to give me the specifics, or anything, but is Spock going to be ok?”  
Jim turns his head, and stares at Spock, lying down in bed for a moment. “I think he will be, eventually,” Jim says thoughtfully. “Right now, I’m not so sure, but in the long run… I think he’ll be just fine.”  
***  
Sam had almost forgotten about his little chat with Professor Singer- almost. Now, he figured, it was time to talk to Dean about it. At breakfast, Thursday, Sam walked over to the Gryffindor Table, and sat down next to Dean.  
“Sammy, what are you doing? You’re a Ravenclaw, or have you forgotten?” Dean asks.  
“Dean we need to talk,” Sam mutters.  
“What’s going on? Are they bullying you in Ravenclaw?” Dean asks, worry etching itself on every feature of his face.  
“No, no, no, no…. look. I got held back in class by Professor Singer. He says he’s a friend of Dad’s.”  
“Yeah, I knew that, actually,” Dean says. “He told me, too. Says Dad told him to keep an eye on us.”  
“He…. he wants to talk to us both,” Sam says.  
Dean raises his eyebrows. “Does he now?” he asks speculatively. “About what, I wonder?”  
Sam shrugs. “Haven’t the slightest idea.”  
“Well, I’ll see him today. When’s good for you?” Dean asks.  
“Friday? I don’t know- any time I don’t have a class, really,” Sam mutters.  
“Fine. I’ll let you know, ok?” Dean says.  
“Yeah. sure,” Sam says.  
“All right, then. Now get out of here, Sammy! You’re a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor!”  
“Don’t call me Sammy!” Sam says irritated. “I have told you so many times, now! Stop calling me Sammy!”  
Dean laughs at him. “Don’t be such a bitch,” he smirks.  
“Then why don’t you stop being such a jerk?” Sam asks. He sticks out his tongue at Dean, and flips him off discretely. Sam blows him a raspberry, and then walks back to his own table.   
***  
River is enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet when Ianto Jones comes over to her, and tugs her arm. “River. We’ve got to talk.”  
“Look, if this is about me flirting with Jack the other day that meant absolutely…..”  
Ianto cuts her off. “Why do you both seem to think I’m mad about that? Unless there’s something for me to be mad about…. But really. This is serious. Where’s Mycroft?”  
“There’s nothing to be mad about, but you did storm off after class,” River says. “And when you storm off like that, it kind of leads people to think you’re mad at them.”  
Ianto shakes his head. “I know you guys flirt all the time- Jack does it to everyone. Anyone and just about anything that moves. But seriously.” Then he spots Jack, talking to Mycroft. “Come on River. We’ve got to talk.”  
“What’s going on?” River asks.  
Ianto shakes his head. “Later. I’d rather tell you and Mycroft everything, all at once, if you don’t mind.”  
“That bad, huh?” River asks.  
“Oh yes. It’s that bad.” Ianto mutters.  
River starts to feel some stirrings of alarm. Ianto isn’t an alarmist- and neither is Jack. To see Ianto looking so grim means it involves some very bad news indeed. And when Jack and Mycroft pull up even with them, Jack’s face is missing his usual trademark smirk. And that reads WARNING! BAD NEWS ALERT! to River.  
Jack and Ianto pull them into the old, overgrown classroom on the first floor. “So. Explanation.” River says.  
“Look. There’s a kid in Gryffindor- Spock, who… told me something pretty troubling last night,” Jack says, voice serious. “Sybok? The third year? Watch him.”  
“What’s going on?” Mycroft asks.  
“He tried to murder Spock when Spock was seven, and Sybok was nine,” Ianto says bluntly. “Spock’s terrified witless of his half brother. So, we’re bringing it to your attention. Watch him.”  
“If he was capable of almost murdering his brother at nine years old, who knows what he’s capable of at thirteen, with two full years of magical training at his beck and call,” Jack says.  
“Also, look at who he hangs out with,” River throws in, thoughts turning through her head incredibly quickly.   
“Who he hangs out with?” Jack prompts.  
“Jim Moriarty,” River whispers. “And the two of them are more often than not sitting with their heads together with Harold Saxon- better known as the Master.”  
Ianto slams his head against the wall. “Damn it all. I should have thought of something like that!” he exclaims.  
“Why should you have thought of that?” Jack asks, grabbing Ianto around the waist so he can’t slam his head against anything else. “There was nothing that seemed relevant about it to the situation. The murder attempt happened before Sybok met Moriarty or the Master.”  
Ianto leans against Jack. “Like minded people stick together. I was in touch with the Doctor over the summer. He told me all about his friend Astrid and ‘pneumonia’.”  
“Why is this relevant now?” River asks.  
“Astrid? Pneumonia?” Mycroft asks.  
“Yeah. A friend of his at the Gallifrey Orphanage got sick with pneumonia, and died. But the Doctor doesn’t think it’s pneumonia- and I agree with him.” Ianto mutters.  
“Why was he writing to you about this?” River asks.  
“I like research. I did a lot of it for the Doctor about diseases- Muggle and magical. And from the symptoms he described, that was no Muggle disease. That was magically brewed. Obviously, the Doctor wouldn’t try to kill one of his friends there, right? And who’s the only other wizard at Gallifrey Orphanage?”  
“The Master,” River whispers.  
“Like minded people stick together. If it was a magically brewed potion to induce disease, or some other method of making her sick- it came from the Master. And Sybok hangs out with Moriarty and the Master. Now, I haven’t heard of any such ‘accidents’ around Moriarty- but I wouldn’t be surprised if they exist,” Ianto says. “And that’s why I should have put the pieces together last night.”  
Jack wraps his arms tighter around Ianto. “Hey. At least you made the connection now, rather than later,” Jack whispers in a voice not meant for River or Mycroft to hear- even though River hears it anyways. She has very good hearing- sometimes too good.  
Mycroft clears his throat, loudly. Jack lets go of Ianto, and they both look slightly abashed. “So, what do you want us to do?” Mycroft asks.  
“Watch Sybok. Watch all of them,” Jack says at once. “And most importantly, we keep Spock and Sybok away from each other.”  
“But most importantly, we keep this quiet,” Ianto says softly. “Tell only other prefects, if you have to. This stays between the four of us, the Doctor, Damara, Anna, and Meulin- and only the other four if we have to. You didn’t see Spock last night- he was utterly terrified. This can not get out to everyone else, understood? It looked like he barely even wanted to tell Jack, let alone me.”  
***  
River and Mycroft leave, talking quietly to each other. Ianto stays behind with Jack.  
“There wouldn’t have been anything to do, even if you’d made the connection, earlier,” Jack says.  
“Maybe not,” Ianto mutters, churlishly. “But it would have made me feel better to know more.”  
Jack crosses to him, from where they broke apart, and wraps his arms tightly around Ianto. “It wouldn’t have done anything,” Jack repeats softly.  
Ianto feels tears start to leak down his face. “Is there anything more we can do?” he asks.  
“At this point? Short of taking this to Professor Pike and Professor Missouri, I’m batting zero. And considering what a struggle the poor guy had telling us…. he’ll like telling teachers even less. And as much as Professor Pike likes me, I would be willing to bet quite a large sum that he won’t just take my word for it on a matter like this. He’ll want to talk to Spock- and Spock is nowhere near ready for that.” Jack looks Ianto in the eyes. “We’ve done all we can for now. Now, we just have to watch and wait. At some point, we’re going to have to tell Professor Pike, but now is hardly the time.”  
Ianto nods slowly. “I know. I just wish there was more we could do. This kid has lived in fear of his own family for four years.”   
Jack kisses him softly. “Rather like you, huh?”  
“What?” Ianto asks, momentarily caught off guard.  
“You. Hiding from your parents that you’re dating me,” Jack mutters. “You lived the whole summer afraid they would find out and hate you. I saw the fear in your eyes. Don’t try to kid me.”  
Ianto leans his forehead against Jack’s. “It’s not that I’m ashamed, or anything,” he mutters, no idea why he feels like he has to justify himself to Jack- again. They’ve had this conversation, and Jack agrees with his reasons. “They’re just… very traditional. They…”  
“I know, Ianto. I know. I’m just saying, it’s kind of similar. Obviously, not even close to on the same scale, but similar. It means I get why you have so much empathy for Spock,” Jack whispers.  
“Oh,” Ianto says, shocked.   
Jack wipes his eyes gently. “Come on. You can’t go to Defense Against the Dark Arts looking lie this,” he says.   
Ianto squeezes Jack tightly. “You are a wonderful boyfriend, do you know that?” Ianto asks him.  
“I’ve been told a few times… all by you, actually,” Jack says with a grin. The trademark Harkness grin is firmly back in place. “Now come on- Lestrade won’t like it if we’re late.”


	10. Chapter 10

Slowly, the days turned into weeks for Merlin. It was a Monday morning when Merlin finally realized it was already the twenty seventh of October and he’d been at Hogwarts for a month and a half. It was a slightly disconcerting feeling to realize that he had been at Hogwarts for so long, and had barely noticed the passage of time.  
But now, the entire castle was a buzz with excitement over Halloween. All the older students could talk about was the various decorations in the Great Hall for Halloween, and what they were going to do on their first visit of the year to Hogsmeade, the Wizarding village not far from the school.  
Merlin was more concerned than his classmates about Halloween. Most of his classmates had run around “trick or treating”, in crazy costumes, and receiving candy. Merlin’s mother was far more superstitious about Halloween- or All Hallow’s Eve, as she insisted on calling the holiday, and as a result, Merlin had inherited her superstitions.  
Most of the Muggle superstitions, Hunith had explained, were totally ridiculous. But certain aspects of All Hallow’s Eve, they had gotten close to correct.   
Most importantly, the veil between the spirit world and this reality was far thinner than normal. Hunith had used this time of year, when human belief in the supernatural was the strongest, to make money off her neighbors at telling the future, and performing ‘seances’. Merlin knew most of the stuff she performed for her Muggle customers was just that- a performance. But that didn’t mean there wasn’t some truth to it.  
Every All Hallow’s Eve, Hunith and her son had gone into their basement, and performed a ritual Hunith claimed appeased the spirits of the dead. Merlin had no idea if it actually worked- particularly after meeting so many of the Hogwarts ghosts. But he felt nervous not doing it- so he began to slowly amass the materials he needed to perform the ritual.  
***  
When the Hufflepuff second year first bumped into Harold, he didn’t think too much of it. The kid stared at his glare, muttered a hurried “sorry”, and ran off. The second time it happened, Harold began to get suspicious. This time, he gave the kid a nasty scowl. The kid flipped him off. Harold considered cursing him right then and there.  
The third time, he realized it was a pattern. The kid ran into him. Harold’s book bag split, and all of his papers and books flew everywhere- including his master plan. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked.  
“Oh, so sorry,” the kid muttered, running to pick up the papers. “I’m just so clumsy, all of the time.”  
“Don’t. Touch. Those. Papers.” Harold said warningly, but it was too late. THe kid had gotten a hold of his schemes for how he had destroyed the staircase.   
The kid stared at him in abject horror. “What’s your name?” Harold asked, voice dangerous.  
“Anderson?’ the kid asked. “I mean, Jonathan Anderson. Why do you want to know?”  
“Well then, Anderson, Jonathan Anderson, you will forget anything you’ve seen here, understood? If I hear anything around the castle about this, I will know it was you, and I will find you. The consequences will not be pretty. Understood?”  
“Yes,’” the kid squeaked out. He runs off- before Harold realizes he still has the paper.  
“Damn it all,” Harold mutters, as he considers tracking the kid down. It will need to happen sooner, rather than later.  
***  
Sybok and Moriarty are sitting in the shelter of the abandoned staircase when the Master arrives, fuming. “We have a problem,” the Master says.  
“What kind of problem?” Moriarty asks.  
“Anderson,” the Master spits out. “The kid slammed into me, and got a hold of one of my papers. if we don’t eliminate him, we’re done.”  
“We have three days to Halloween,” Sybok points out. “Why not work something out to… eliminate him then?”  
“Excellent,” the Master says, relaxing slightly. “In that case, we have work to do.”  
***  
It was absolutely incredible, to Spock, how much could change in such a little amount of time. He was still quiet, and kept largely to himself- but for the first time he could really remember clearly, he had friends and was enjoying himself.  
He had managed to acquire not just one friend- or even two or three friends- but a whole ‘pack’ of friends in two months. He could safely say he counted Jim Kirk his ‘best friend’- not that he thought Jim returned the sentiment. Jim had lots of ‘best friends’, and Spock didn’t begrudge him it. After all, Jim was his first real friend, so surely that meant Spock should consider Jim his best friend? Leonard McCoy was a close second. For all his nagging and complaining, Leonard was always willing to listen, or help out.   
Spock was rather enjoying having a whole host of friends- Arthur and Morgana Pendragon, Gwen Coulby, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery “Scotty” Scott, Sam Winchester, Charlie Bradbury and Kevin Tran. None of them asked for Spock to tell them about his past or family, and they all simply accepted him. Spock was sure Jim and Leonard had something to do with their unwillingness to ask him questions, and he greatly appreciated it. Furthermore, each and every single one of these new friends seemed to make a concerted effort to make sure he was never alone- or within two rooms of his older brother. Again, Spock was sure Jim and Leonard had something to do with this new development- but Spock was unspeakably grateful for this.   
Still, Spock liked solitude- almost preferred it, after spending the better part of five years living in it, and every so often, he would sneak away to the Astronomy Tower. Tonight was one of those nights, as he sat up at the Tower, and stared at the stars. The view from the top of the castle was utterly incomparable to anywhere else on the school grounds, and Spock appreciated just how lucky he was to get to view the magnificent sight.  
“So, how often do you even come up here, Spock?” Spock heard a warm voice say. He turns around to see Jim, armed with a school bag and telescope standing at the doorway to the Astronomy Tower.  
“Jim, “ Spock acknowledges him. “I come up here when I have… many things to think about. I find that the view of the starrs and the night air have a soothing effect on my mind.”  
Jim gives him a radiant grin. “Yeah, me too. But I had to finish up my star chart for THursday, and I decided I’d rather do it up here, than in the Common Room with a book. It’s so noisy in there all the time. I didn’t realize you were up here. Sorry if I’m bothering you.” He adds, rather hesitantly.   
“It is no bother, Jim. You are my friend.” Spock reassures him.  
“Well, thanks. But every so often, friends get tired of hanging out together when they live on top of each other like we all do in Gryffindor.” Jim mutters.  
Spock shakes his head slowly. “I would not know of this. I have not had friends before meeting you here- and everyone else.”  
This statement seems to make Jim sad. He sits down next to Spock, abandoning his books and telescope on the ground under the bench. “I’m sorry,” he mutters.  
“There is nothing for you to be sorry for. It was not your fault, and it is due to you that I now have friends to speak of. Thus, saying that you are sorry is illogical, and entirely unnecessary,” Spock states simply.  
Jim shrugs. “Still. Sorry for never seeming to let you alone. I know you like your solitude and all that. But… we’re just trying to help, you know right?”  
“What do you mean, Jim?” Spock asks.  
“During the day… we try to never leave you by yourself, between me, Bones, Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Pavel, Hikaru, Uhura, Scotty, Sam, Charlie and Kevin. I mean…. I don’t know if it’s necessary, but better safe than sorry with…. nevermind,” Jim mutters, trailing off. Spock understands. Jim always seems to be reluctant to bring up Sybok- and Spock appreciates it.  
“It is not a bother, Jim,” Spock says gently. “I know that you all mean well.”  
Jim nods, then shakes his head. “I’ve got work to do,” he mutters. He pulls out his star charts, and gets to work. Spock watches him work for a while, occasionally making comments, and helping Jim find a star he may have missed.   
When Jim is done with the star chart, they sit there on the Astronomy Tower for a long while. They don’t say anything to each other- there is really nothing else that needs to be said. And once again, Spock finds himself incredibly grateful for friendship- in general, and Jim’s, specifically. As he has well discovered, having good friends can make all the difference in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST MURDER!  
> Adding additional tags for blood and torture.

Halloween comes, and with it, the first Hogsmeade visit of the year for those third year and older. Martha waits with Amy, Rory, Donna, and Rose at the front gate of Hogwarts to get their first glimpse of the village.  
“Honeydukes,” Rose announces. “I want to go to Honeydukes first. They have the most incredible assortment of sweets there.”  
“What about Zonko’s?” Amy asks sweetly. “It’s practically an antique, now. The store was kept intact in Hogsmeade, even after Weasley's Wizard Wheezes bought out the company. There’s a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade too- we should go there first.”  
Donna rolls her eyes at them. “You lot are all so stupid. We are going to the Three Broomsticks first. Best butterbeer to ever be brewed.”  
“Why don’t we all split up?” Martha asks practically. She’s greeted by blank silence. “Seriously, if we’re all going to bicker, we can all go where we want, and meet up later. Or, if you really want to be clever about it, we can go about it strategically- go to the Three Broomsticks, and wherever else is less shopping first, then go to Zonko’s, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and Honeydukes last so we have less to carry.”  
Rory grins at her. “I like Martha’s plan,” he says, slinging an arm over her shoulder. “Less bickering, more Ravenclaw style planning!” The other three girls smile reluctantly, and acquiesce to the plan.  
Martha can barely wait to get into the village, now that they’ve got that hiccup all sorted out.  
***  
Jonathan Anderson sits in the library, reading frantically. It’s not school work- he wants to see if the plans he has stolen could even be put into action before he tells anyone. He’s frantically scrawling notes in his book- he fears for every second he still has the plans in his possession. If only he could find some sort of proof!  
“Hi there, Anderson,” a voice says. Anderson turns around frantically- it’s Jim Moriarty, smiling at him. “What are you working on so frantically?”  
Anderson isn’t sure if he should trust Moriarty. Granted, they’ve talked before, for all that Moriarty is a year older. But…. Moriarty is a Slytherin, just like… him. Anderson can’t bear to speak his name, even in the privacy of his own mind. “Oh, I just… realized I have an awful lot of school work that I’ve totally forgotten about,” Anderson says, realizing Moriarty is staring at him.  
“Care to talk with men?” Moriarty asks. “I never ate breakfast this morning, I’m starving. I’d rather have some company going down to the kitchens.”  
Anderson nods mutely, and picks up his stuff. Then a sudden thought strikes him- why is Moriarty not in Hogsmeade? He is a third year after all. “Why aren’t you in Hogsmeade?” he asks as they walk out of the library.   
Moriarty laughs slightly. ‘Oh, you’ve caught me.” He pulls out his wand, and his face turns hard. “Start walking. Now.”  
Anderson gulps, and walks, with Moriarty’s wand poking him in the back, every so often. Visions of terrible things dance through his head, as Moriarty forcibly walks him down to the kitchens.  
“You’ve got him?” a very familiar voice asks silkily.  
“Of course I do. He figured it out- tried to make a bolt for it,” Moriarty says smoothly. He jabs Anderson with the wand again. “Go on and face the Master,” he hisses.  
Anderson’s knees are knocking together as he’s pushed forward, and the fifth year’s face is thrown into sharp relief. “Where are the papers?” the Master demands.  
“They’re in… my bag….. they’re in my bag… just let me… get them… out I’ll… give them…. to you… I will! I will! Just let me….. live…” Anderson begs desperately.  
“Sybok, get them,” the Master mutters. Another Slytherin grabs his bag, and pulls out the paper. “That completes the set of all the papers,” the kid says.   
“Please… let…. let me…. live…… please…. please… please…. please….” Anderson begs.  
The Master moves towards him. “You know what? I don’t think I will,” he whispers menacingly. He pulls out his wand, and places it in the soft part of Anderson’s neck. He jabs it in, painfully.  
“No… no… no… no… I’m only… twelve…. I don’t want to ….die….” Anderson mutters. ‘I’ll… stay quiet.. I won’t tell a soul… I’ll……….. I’ll help you! Anything! Just let me live!”  
The Master squats down, and looks him in the eye. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” He caresses Anderson’s face, slowly, carefully. “You see… I don’t like you much. And, my good friend Jim hates you too- you’ve hindered us one too many times.” He digs the wand in sharper. “I think.. I’m just going to kill you… right now.” He smiles- terrifyingly. “Do you want it to be quick and easy, or slow and painful?”  
Anderson whimpers. “I don’t want to die… at all,” he whispers, past hoping it will work.  
“That’s what I thought,” the Master whispers. He smiles sweetly. “Crucio,” he murmurs, and Anderson is lost to the pain.  
***  
Sybok watches impassively as the Master vents his anger on the second year. It’s rather impressive to watch all that barely contained rage and fury put to some kind of work. Sybok can’t help but feel impressed. The Master turns around, and grins at them. “Anyone else want to have a go?” Anderson whimpers on the ground.  
Moriarty smiles. “My turn,” he whispers. Anderson moans softly as Moriarty starts his personal brand of torture. Sybok can hear the second year’s protests getting weaker, as Moriarty starts into him. Bloody gashes appear on his arms and seep through the kid’s shirt. The Master walks over to Sybok. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asks softly. “All that rage, and pain… I look forward to what you will do to him.”  
Sybok shrugs his shoulders. “I have no desire to mess with the perfection the two of you have wrought. The boy is barely strong enough to withstand the two of you- why should I prolong his suffering any longer.” Sybok turns, and fixes the Master with his gaze. “I have one person, and one person only I wish to suffer this much. I intend to save my particular…. talents… for him. Besides, we don’t want to display all of our tricks too early in the game, do we?”  
The Master considers him, silently. “You do have a point.” he allows.  
“It is only logical,” Sybok protests.  
“Of course it is,” the Master says. “Do you care to do the honors?”  
“I was under the impression you wanted to- but if you do not mind,” Sybok demures.  
“He’s all yours,” the Master says cheerily.  
“Moriarty,” Sybok mutters, walking over to him.  
“Sybok,” Moriarty says, acting as if there isn’t blood splattered all over his face.  
“I believe it is time,” Sybok says calmly. “There is no logic in displaying every trick you have now.”  
Moriarty smiles at him. “He’s all yours.”  
Sybok pulls out his wand. “Avada Kedavra,” he says clearly, thinking of someone else- imagining black hair, brown eyes, and pointed ears as the life leaves the all too blue eyes of Jonathan Anderson.  
***  
Merlin sequesters himself inside Ravenclaw Tower, while all the third years and older are in Hogsmeade. He has time to do the ritual now, while everyone else- the first and second years, that is- is off at the library.Merlin sets up the candles, and closes off the window in the boys dormitory. He’s just about ready to start when he hears a noise- one of the boys coming back into the dorm?  
Merlin shoves all the candles under his four poster bed. Then he peeks his head up over the side of the bed, to see Kevin, Scotty, and Sam. “You can’t hide in here forever, laddie!” Scotty calls. “We know you’re up here!”  
“Why is it so dark in here?” Kevin asks. “It wasn’t this dark when we left.”  
Merlin stands up. “I’m right here,” he says. “What’s going on?”  
“We were all wondering where you ran off to,” Scotty says promptly.  
“Oh, just… doing stuff… up here,” Merlin mutters.  
“In the dark?” Sam asks. “Seriously? What are you doing in the dark?”  
Merlin colors slightly- he can feel his cheeks getting hot. “I… um… well. My mother and I always did this…. ritual thing on All Hallow’s Eve… I mean Halloween. And I was going to do it.. by myself up here while everyone was out,” Merlin mutters, slightly abashed. “I was sure you would all laugh at me.”  
“No one’s laughing,” Kevin assures him seriously.  
“Well, then we’ll do it with you!” Scotty says. “You can’t escape us now!”  
“You don’t know what you’re getting into,” Merlin mutters.  
“Then why don’t you just tell us?” Sam asks.  
Times like this, Merlin loves his friends. He pulls the candles back out, and resets them up- this time with three friends to help.   
***  
Martha is carrying more sweets than she even knows what to do with when she finally makes her way back to the dormitory. Not only did she buy an insane amount, but Honeydukes had been having all sorts of sales and free samples. She plans on saving a large majority of it to last her through to the next Hogsmeade visit, candy wise, but she does kind of want to spread the wealth a bit.  
She answers the riddle at the portrait entrance, and enters, to see four of the first year boys sitting around the fire, laughing at something.  
“So Mom says, “ “Are you a Muggle?” in this tone of voice that is all unimpressed and everything, and Arthur’s dad goes, “What is a Muggle?”.”   
“Your mom sounds awesome,” a second boy says.   
“I think so. So, Mom just sort of smirks at his as if he’s failed some unknowable test, and says, “Someone who is non magical. I take it you’re a particularly unsupportive Muggle parent?” . Well, at this point, he starts getting all flustered and thunderstruck.”  
‘Well, that sure makes me feel bad for Arthur and Morgana,” an Asian kid says. “He sounds like a really nasty guy.”  
“That was totally the impression I got,” the storyteller says. “At this point, Arthur, Morgana and I run through the barrier,”   
“And here you are,” the second kid says with a grin.  
“And here we are,“ the storyteller says with a grin.  
Martha enters the room silently. “Hey there, Merlin, Kevin, Sam, the lofty third years have arrived back at the castle!” the fourth kid says with a grin and a slight Scottish lilt.  
Martha smiles at them vaguely. “Had a good time with the castle all to yourselves?” she asks.  
The boys glance at each other, almost nervously. “Yeah,” one of the kids mutters.  
“Mind telling me your names?” Martha asks. “I’m Martha.”  
The storyteller stands up. “I’mn Merlin. This here is Scotty, Kevin, and Sam.”  
Martha grins at them. “You guys want some of the candy? They were handing out way too many free samples, and my friends dumped all theirs on me when I said I liked some of the stuff.” The boys nod eagerly, and she gives them a fair amount of candy before heading up to the dormitory to dump off the rest of her purchases.  
***  
The feast is as magnificent as ever, Ianto thinks. Still, he can’t help but feel that there is something…. wrong. The decorations are as spooky and perfect as ever- and they’re essentially the same ones as the past four years. The food is excellent, as always. The food is always excellent at Hogwarts, no matter the occasion.   
Then it really hits home- there are people missing from the feast- not things. Where are Molly and Anderson?  
The question about Molly is soon answered, when the doors to the Great Hall swing open dramatically. Molly stands there, covered in blood, and holding a blood soaked book bag to her chest. Ianto isn’t even sure if she realizes she’s covered in blood.   
He and Meulin move at the same time towards her. Professor Smith starts into action just as Ianto and Meulin stand up from the table. And John Watson from Gryffindor and Sherlock Holmes jump up and run towards her.  
Molly is shaking violently, when Ianto gets over there. Ianto grabs her shoulders- gently, but enough to stop her shaking. “Molly, what happened?” he asks urgently. Molly stares at him as if he isn’t even there.  
John pushes him aside. “Excuse me, she’s my friend,” John mutters. He wraps his arms around Molly, and she seems to collapse into him.  
“Murder,” she finally mutters, barely intelligible. “Anderson.. dead.. murdered..”  
Professor Smith glances warily at them. “Let’s move this outside,” she whispers. John practically picks Molly up, and they move just outside the Great Hall.  
“Molly, is this Anderson’s book bag?” Sherlock asks. Molly nods, her eyes shut tight. “Can I have it?” Sherlock continues gently. Molly releases the bag into Sherlock’s grip as if the thing has the plague.  
“Molly, tell me what happened,” Professor Smith says.  
“I was walking back to the dorm… and I saw all this blood… There was so much blood… so much blood…” Molly stops. She looks horrified. John wraps his arms around her, tighter.  
“Shhhh.. it’s ok, Molly. You’re safe,” John whispers in her ear.  
“So.. I walked over… I thought it was a Halloween prank…” Molly mutters. “But…. Anderson was lying there… clutching his book bag….. there was so much… blood.So… much blood…” she trails off, and starts crying.  
Professor Smith looks grim. “Meulin, get Molly cleaned up. There’s going to be a search of the castle tonight, mark my words. John, Sherlock, go back to the feast.”  
“Nooo…” Molly mutters almost incomprehensibly. “I…” John looks at her worriedly.  
Meulin wraps her arms around Molly. “It’s fine, John. You can talk to her later. Come on Molly. Let’s get you into some clothes that will be more comfortable.” She turns to Professor Smith. “Should I bring her back to the feast?”  
Professor Smith considers it. “You’ll all be back in the Great Hall soon enough, anyways,” she says. “You may as well. But, keep her away from others for right now. I don’t want her being questioned to death.”  
John and Sherlock make to go back into the Great Hall. “Boys. Not a word to anyone,” Professor Smith says. Both nod seriously, then walk back in, as Meulin leads Molly away.  
“What do you want me to do?” Ianto asks softly.   
Professor Smith nods at him. “Go back into the feast. Save two places for Meulin and Molly- I’d just as soon keep her with you two.”  
Ianto nods. “I’ll do that. What are you searching the castle for?”  
Professor Smith rubs her hands through her hair. “I wish I knew, Ianto. I just wish I knew.”


	12. Chapter 12

The Halloween Feast seemed to be progressing nicely, when the girl- Molly Hooper, Jim was pretty sure her name was- burst into the Great Hall covered in blood. Professor Smith and the Hufflepuff prefects had pulled her outside pretty quickly- but not quickly enough for the rumors to start flying.   
People kept eating, gossiping all the while, but their lives moved on. No one knew what happened, so no one had any real fuel for gossip. Eventually, the people who had run out of the hall came back in.   
Jim noticed that Professor Smith had moved up to Headmaster Shurley, and was whispering in his ear. Jim assumed that meant they would find out something after the speech. On the other hand, Jim wasn't feeling so hungry after seeing Molly covered in blood.   
Dessert finally vanished, and Professor Shurley stood up. "I am sure you are all wondering just what has occured. More details will be given to you as we discover them. For the night, however, you will all be sleeping here. If everyone would please stand up and back away from the tables?" Everyone complies, and the House tables lift up off the ground, and stack themselves neatly on the sides of the room. A second wave of Professor Shurley's wand, and a massive quantity of sleeping bags the ground.   
"Get cozy!" Professor Shurley says with a smile. Jim notices that the teachers have all sort of disappeared. “Prefects, I need to see you all up here a moment,” Professor Shurley continues. “The prefects, Head Boy and Head Girl will be in charge here while the teachers make a thorough search of the castle for the culprit of the crime.”  
Fervent mutters rush through the room at this statement. Jim admits to feeling intrigued. Crime? What crime was committed? Why was Molly covered in blood?  
“Before I dismiss you all, I would like to lead you in a moment of silence for Jonathan Anderson, who was murdered tonight,” Professor Shurley says, his voice breaking across the sea of whispers. There is a collective sharp gasp from a large population of the school as Professor Shurley’s words sink in.  
A few moments passes. “Thank you,” Professor Shurley says. “Good night, ladies and gentlemen. Prefects, with me if you please.”  
Spock stares at him in utter shock. Jim grabs his hand tightly. “Come on. Let’s grab some sleeping bags,” he mutters to Spock. To Arthur and Bones, he adds in an undertone, “Grab the others. We’ll go find a spot.” Jim drags Spock over to the far corner of the room, keeping a wary eye on the Slytherin table.  
“Jim?” Spock asks. He looks terrified, and his voice shakes a bit. Jim wraps his arms around Spock in a tight hug.   
“We’re keeping you away from Sybok, understood?” Jim asks. “He will have to crawl over all of our sleeping bodies to get to you. It’s going to be ok, Spock. He can’t hurt you here.”  
Spock sinks down to the floor. Jim sits down with him, keeping his arms around his friend’s shaking frame. Their Hufflepuff friends are the first to arrive. Hikaru and Pavel both look severely shaken, and Gwen is crying softly. Arthur is with them, hugging Gwen tightly.  
“What’s going on?” Pavel asks, dragging a couple of sleeping bags behind him. Scared, the kid looks about seven or eight years old, even though Jim knows he’s eleven, just like all of them.  
“Group sleepover,” Jim says, trying to sound light.  
Bones arrives then, with all the Ravenclaws in tow, and Morgana Pendragon from Slytherin. Merlin and Sam look scared, but are both trying to hide it. Kevin is making no attempt to look any less frightened than he is. Uhura is leaning on Scotty, with both of their eyes looking slightly glassy. Only Morgana stands straight without a single tremor in her step. All are towing sleeping bags.  
Uhura breaks away from Scotty, to kneel in front of Jim and Spock. “Are you alright?” she asks Spock softly. Spock stares ahead, seemingly unable to see her, or acknowledge her presence. Uhura tries to touch his cheek, and he flinches away from her, almost unconsciously.   
“So, are we all trying to squeeze in this corner, or what?” Morgana asks.  
“Well, I was thinking… we should all stick together. Safety in numbers, and all that good stuff,” Jim says, still holding a shaking Spock.”Shhh….” he murmurs, softer, only to Spock. “It’s going to be ok… shhhh… shhh.” He strokes Spock’s hair, trying to ignore the stares of his friends.  
Uhura stands up. “We’re putting Spock by the wall, in the center of all of us,” she pronounces. Jim intended to suggest this, but he’s just as glad Uhura’s doing it for him, as he has his arms and mouth, and all of his attention focused on Spock.  
Arthur nods decisively. “We need to stick together. We’re all going to be fine- if the teachers are searching the castle, that means they think the killer is out there, not in here. It is just kids in here after all.” There’s some nervous laughter, but Spock just shakes harder, and tears start to roll down his face.  
The poor kid is having a panic attack, Jim realizes. He lets go of Spock, shifts so he’s kneeling in front of him, and grips Spock’s shoulders. “Spock. Look at me,” Jim whispers. Spock lifts his head to look Jim in the eyes. “You’re just fine. See? We’re all your friends. You’re going to be ok.”  
Jim turns slightly to so he can see everyone else. “I think he’s having a panic attack,” Jim mutters softly. “Everyone back away, and someone go get Jack Harkness.”  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jim sees Bones take off running, and everyone backs up slowly- still surrounding them, but with enough space so Spock won’t feel trapped.  
“Spock. Spock, look at me. Just keep looking at my face,” Jim mutters. Crap! HE’s only eleven- he has no idea how to deal with a panic attack! One thing he remembers from his mom freaking out is to stay calm, and keep the person focused- he thinks. But he knows enough to stay calm- panic is infective.   
Jack Harkness comes running over. “What’s going on?” he asks, slightly breathlessly.  
“I think Spock is having a panic attack,” Jim mutters.  
Jack grabs Spock’s arms, and Jim lets go. “Spock. Can you hear me? Talk to me,” Jack says calmly. No one would believe that not ten seconds earlier, he was running like a madman.  
“Jim….” Spock mutters.  
“Right here, Spock,” Jim whispers, grabbing his hand.  
“What’s going on? You have to tell me what’s happening to you,” Jack says calmly.  
“Sybok…” Spock mutters. “Anderson. Same thing.”  
Jack starts a bit, but regains his calm pretty quickly. “Spock. You’re safe here. Understand? Everyone over here right now is your friend, and they’re all going to make sure you’re safe. Understand?” Spock nods slowly. “Good.”  
Suddenly, Jack frowns. “Protego” he mutters. Spock calms instantly, and starts to breathe normally.  
“What just happened?” Jim asks.  
“I’m not sure,” Jack says with a frown.  
***  
Sybok watches from a distance as the pathetic herd of first years crowds around his half brother. Discretely, he sends a curse at Spock to cause him panic. it seems to work, until the Gryffindor prefect runs over. Sybok aborts his attack. Let that pathetic half brother of his think he’s safe.  
***  
When John finally sees Molly walk back in with Meulin, he grabs Sherlock, and drags him over to meet them.  
“Pardon me, Meulin,” John says when they get over, “But I think Molly will be a lot happier with us.”  
Meulin looks at Molly. “Would you rather I stay?” she asks.  
Molly shakes her head. “Go with the other prefects,” she whispers. “I’ll be just fine with John and Sherlock.”  
Meulin stares at her a moment longer, before releasing her shoulders, and walking over to some of the other prefects. Sherlock grabs three sleeping bags, and pulls the two of them over to a wall.  
John wraps his arms around Molly, and steers her over to the side where Sherlock is waiting. He helps her sit down, and covers her in the sleeping bag. “How are you doing, Molly?” he asks gently.  
Molly stares out into the distance, seemingly lost. “I… I don’t know. Anderson… he was… he was ripped to shreds. What could do that to a person inside the castle?” SHe closes her eyes, and leans her head against John’s shoulder.  
“I don’t know… but the teachers will find it, right?” John says softly.  
‘Well, actually…” Sherlock starts to say, but John shakes his head.  
“Actually?” Molly asks.  
“They may even find the culprit before we all fall asleep,” Sherlock says instead of whatever he was going to say before. John smiles at him.  
“I just…. hope they find whoever- or whatever- did this to Anderson. i didn’t even like the kid!” Molly cries.  
Sherlock looks at John as if to say ‘What now?’ John shrugs ever so slightly. Suddenly, Sherlock moves, and wraps his arms around Molly, taking her weight off of John’s shoulder.  
“Molly,” he says, stroking her back, “Just because you don’t like a person doesn’t mean you wish they were dead. I don’t like my brother much, but I would never want him to die. It’s a shocking thing, to have someone die, and find the body.” Molly sobs, wrapping her arms around Sherlock tightly.  
John smiles at Sherlock encouragingly, and gives him a thumbs up. So far, so good. He hasn’t insulted anyone yet- which is a good sign.  
“But I shouldn’t… shouldn’t be this upset…. if I hated him… as much as I did…” Molly hiccups.  
Sherlock shakes her. “Molly. You found a body. That’s more than cause for anyone to freak out and be a little upset over. You’re fine. This is normal- or as normal as you can be for just having found a body!”  
Molly nods slightly, her eyes drooping. John realizes pretty quickly that she’s exhausted, and fast falling asleep. “Sherlock,” he whispers, “help me get her into her sleeping bag.” Carefully, the two of them slide her into the sleeping bag, and Molly pulls the bag over her head so she can’t see anything. Then, they both pull a little ways away so they can talk.  
Sherlock stares at her for a minute. “A murder! Has Christmas come early?”  
“Really Sherlock?” John asks. “You were doing so well being sympathetic a few minutes ago.”  
“Yeah, that was a few minutes ago! Molly just say a body- brutally tortured, if her account and the amount of blood on her clothes were any indication. I’d be willing to bet she slipped in all the blood, and that’s how she found the body- when she fell in a pool of blood.”  
“How do you figure that?” John asks. “If you tell me you asked her, I will hit you so hard- don’t think I won’t, just because we’re friends.”  
“Her shoes. She’s always just a bit clumsy, and her shoes are fairly slippery. And how else would she have gotten blood all over her clothes? She was on her way to the feast- in a hurry too, and she slid on water. Or she thought it was water- it was actually Anderson’s blood. That’s why her clothes were soaked. She grabbed his book bag- which i now have, for the record- and came to the feast to find someone to tell.”  
“Incredible,” John says. “And, for the record- if you ever breathe a word of any of your suppositions to Molly, or within her hearing, I will murder you far more bloodily than Anderson went.”  
***  
The Doctor is so close to losing his control. He’s grateful when the Head Boy finally announces its lights out time- that means he can quietly freak out in the privacy of the dark.  
When the lights go out, Matt patrols around the sleeping students, making sure they’re asleep. Some of the older kids are sitting up, talking softly, but Matt ignores them for the most part.  
Another murder. Another murder committed right under his nose. Matt is sure Harold- or the Master, whichever you call him- is behind this one, as he was behind the death of Astrid Peth.  
This time, Matt plans to catch him.  
***  
With all the younger kids asleep, all Jack really had to do was wander around between them to check on them. And, in between his wanderings, he could chat with Ianto, the Doctor, and River. Or he could, if he could get any of his fellow prefects to talk.  
The Doctor stares off into space when he’s not patrolling. When River isn’t on duty, she’s trying to talk to the Doctor. It’s kind of achingly sweet, watching her try to engage him. However, nothing she seems to say seems to make any kind of difference.  
Ianto, too, looks distant. Unfortunately for Jack, Ianto spends all his free time speaking quietly with Meulin, staring worriedly in the general direction of Molly. Finally, Jack has had enough of Ianto trying to avoid him.  
Purposefully, he walks over to Ianto. “Meulin. Mind if I steal Ianto away for a bit?” Jack asks.  
Meulin shakes her head. “I need to find Kurloz,” she murmurs. “I know he’s worried.”  
Ianto stares at him with dead eyes. “One of my students,” he whispers. “My House. How? Why?”  
Jack doesn’t even hesitate. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend. “Ianto. It could have happened in any one of our Houses,” he whispers. “It was just bad luck. There wasn’t anything you could have done.”  
“Still… my responsibility.” Ianto whispers back, burying his head in Jack’s shoulder. Jack feels wetness on his shoulder- Ianto is crying.  
“Hey, hey, hey. There’s nothing you can do,” Jack whispers. “But what you can do is help the rest of your House with the fallout, yeah? You need to be strong for them. But I am always here, when you can’t take it anymore. Alright? You’re going to take care of all of them, and I’m going to take care of you.”  
Ianto nods slowly, eyes still streaming. “Molly,” he whispers.  
“That’s right,” Jack says. “You have a responsibility to look after your House, and I have a responsibility to look after you. It’s going to be ok.”  
Ianto shakes his head, slowly. “No. No, no, no, no no. Who looks after you, Jack? Who looks after you?”  
Jack tries for flippant and light hearted. “I can look after myself, take care of myself,” he says with an attempt at a smile. “I always have looked after myself, remember?”  
“You shouldn’t have to,” Ianto mutters. “I’ll look after you too.”  
“Then, do we have a deal?” Jack asks, trying for a grin. “Each of us will look out for our respective Houses, and also for each other.”  
Ianto smiles weakly at him. “We have a deal,” he mutters. Then, they seal it with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

The day after Anderson’s murder, life generally goes back to normal as usual- except Sherlock has an itch he can’t quite scratch about it. The teachers never said anything about catching the murderer- the ‘culprit’ they called it- and not much ever came of it. He kept Anderson’s book bag buried in his school trunk, not really sure why Molly was clutching it so desperately, but unwilling to give it back to her.   
Speaking of Molly… Molly had become more obsessed with the murder than Sherlock had, which was really saying something. She was obsessed with finding out what had happened to Anderson- and more importantly to her, finding his murderer. She seemed to think there was some force in the castle that was waiting to kill students off.  
Sherlock wasn’t so sure. Despite the magically inflicted wounds- what else could they be?- he rather thought the killer was a wizard or witch. The trick was to find suspects and a motive- or perhaps a lack of a motive. Serial killers rarely had a motive, he had read.  
But there had to be something to set off the trigger- to start the violence. This wasn’t just a killing- it was a messy killing. The body had been found during the Halloween Feast- was that a coincidence? Or was that planned that way? And more importantly- had the killing took place during the Halloween Feast, or had the murder been committed before, and the body left to be found later.  
The problem that was bothering Sherlock was- why was the body there in the first place? There were so many clever ways to hide a body with magic- why risk it being found, and run a higher risk of being caught? Did that mean the killer was not as skilled at magic? Or were they just not as knowledgable? Could that mean the killer was a student? There was so much information that was missing from the equation hee- and John still refused to let Sherlock ask Molly under threat of serious pain. And to be perfectly honest, John was a little scary when he got pissed.   
On the other hand, that didn’t mean he couldn’t attempt to deduce some things from her- without asking for clarification.  
***  
It was a little eerie how quickly people moved on from hearing about the death of a student, Spock thought. Beyond the usual flurry of rumors and speculation, by the two week mark of Anderson’s death, the topic was largely forgotten.  
Spock didn’t forget. It wasn’t that he wanted to remember Anderson, or anything so glorious or noble as that. It was far more a case of not being able to forget. Everything about that awful night was ingrained upon his memory as if it had been burned there. He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it. Leonard kept trying to tell him he was brooding too much, and over thinking the entire situation. A part of Spock was inclined to agree with Leonard- this obsession with the kid’s death was unhealthy, morbid, and unnecessary. On the other hand, he was rather disinclined to agree with anything Leonard said, even within the privacy of his own mind.   
Furthermore, he was particularly bothered by Jim’s description of his ‘panic attack’. The bit that bothered him the most was Jim’s assertion that the panic attack stopped after Jack Harkness had cast a protection spell. Jim seemed to think that the casting of the spell was enough to calm him down.  
Spock had other thoughts. He was convinced that Sybok was connected, some how. There had to be some spells for inducing panic, didn’t there? He spent all of his free time in the library, attempting to find if such a feat were possible.  
He barely talked to his friends- even less than he used to talk. There was even more distance between himself and them then there usually was. To be honest, Spock had started spending time in the library to avoid the awkwardness of being around his friends. He was fairly sure they were all more than a little weirded out by his freak out- or panic attack, whichever term you prefered.   
Spock buried his head further into his book when he heard some of his ‘friends’ coming into the library- Merlin, Sam, Jim, and Leonard. They were all talking inordinately loudly, and Spock was rather sure the librarian will yell at them for being so loud. Carefully, he slouches, so he’s hidden from the entrance.  
“I swear, he’s in here more than most of the Ravenclaws,” Merlin says calmly. “I was so sure he’s he in here right now!”  
He? Who is Merlin talking about? Spock is interested, but not quite interested enough to go over to them and ask.  
“We might as well at least look around,” Leonard says. “The kid’s back to being scarily quiet, and I don’t like it.”  
“Oh, you do care about others,” Sam snarks. “I knew the whole “I don’t care at all” was just an elaborate ploy!”  
“Oh shut up,” Leonard mutters. “If you ever, ever even think about telling the pointy eared goblin about this, I will curse you black and blue.”  
Spock can imagine Sam’s smirk. “Sure you will. I knew you secretly liked Spock! Just you wait!”  
They’re looking for him? Spock’s heart gives a funny little leap in his chest.  
“Guys. He’s gotta be around here somewhere,” Jim says calmly. “I am very curious to know why he’s been avoiding us for the past two weeks. Let’s split up, and look.”  
Has he really? Spock thought Jim and the others had been avoiding him for the past two weeks. His heart does the funny leap thing again, and he almost comes out of his hiding spot.  
On the other hand… he still has reading to do. The voices fade, and Spock assumes they have split up. He pushes his hair over his ears, and bends down over his book.   
He feels a light tap on his shoulder. “Spock. What the hell are you doing over here?” a very familiar voice asks. Spock turns around and looks up- a very irritated Leonard is glaring at him. Leonard whips out his wand, and sends up a shower of green wand sparks.  
“I….” Spock stutters.  
“Save it,” Leonard mutters. “We all want to hear your reasons.”  
Jim is the first to run over. ‘Spock!” he says enthusiastically. “Where have you been?”  
“Here, in the library,” Spock whispers. “I thought you were all…. mad at me? I was sure I had driven you all off with the panic attack…”  
“Shut up. Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP,” Jim says fiercely. He envelopes Spock in a massive bear hug. “We’re not just going to abandon you like that. No way, no how. We thought you were mad at us!”  
“Besides, I’ve been researching,” Spock mutters. “I have been trying to find spells capable of inducing panic. I believe such a spell, if it is at all possible to be responsible for my panic attack.”  
Jim grins at him. “Well, why didn’t you say so? Let’s get started on some research.”


	14. Chapter 14

Jim has never liked research at all- it makes his head hurt. He’s much more about the getting up and doing things to learn, rather than read through dusty volumes of boring material, hoping to find the answer. However, something about sitting there researching, with all his friends, because Spock needs help makes it worth the while.  
There’s a sort of companionable silence as the thirteen of them work, off and on. People tend to come and go as they need to- and they’re not all working on the same thing at the same time. Obviously, there’s still all the homework from all the teachers, and many of his friends have started other side projects.   
But every single one of them has committed some kind of time towards finding out what the heck this spell could possibly be- if such a spell exists at all.  
“I think I found something!” Sam says one day.  
“What did you find?” Jim asks, getting excited. It’s been another fruitless day, and he’s ready to go to bed, but if Sam’s found something, it opens up a whole new realm of possibilities.  
“Look at this,” Sam says, pointing to a spell and description in a book. “Facio Timorem. Basically, a fancy spell to send an overwhelming wave of fear to whomever you want. There are a ton of mutations of the spell too. There’s a version to send it to multiple people in the same area- that’s “Facio Timor”, by the way- and to make people see what they most fear… Anyways, I think we hit the jackpot.”  
“Facio Timorem,” Merlin mutters, rolling the words over his tongue. “Facio Timorem. Sounds Latin based. Most spells are- except healing spells, which tend to be Greek.”  
“When do you have time to learn this stuff?” Jim asks, writing down ‘Facio Timorem’ on his paper, underlining it so they know where to start next time.  
“It’s a little side hobby of mine,” Merlin mutters, abashed.  
“No, no! Don’t be shy or secretive about that!” Jim says. He may be a sucky researcher, but he knows how to read and deal with people. Better still, he knows how to make them feel good about themselves. “We know what we’re dealing with! The more we know about the spell, the more we can do. Is there a way to trace spells? If we can read backwards spells used on Spock, we can work out who sent it- maybe.”  
Merlin smiles slightly. “Well, there’s “Priori Incantatem’,” he says. “Priori Incantatem traces the spells last used- like a reverse play on a screen. But it mostly refers to wands.”  
“We should look for a spell tracer on a person, then,” Sam breaks in. “There’s got to be something- there’s practically a spell for anything you can think of.”  
“So back to the books,” Jim mutters, discouraged.  
“Is there any upperclassman we could safely ask about this?” Spock asks softly.  
Everyone pauses to think. “Sherlock Holmes, maybe,” Merlin muses. “He seems like he’d know something useful like this- but he’s a second year.”  
“If we ask Jack Harkness, he’ll want to know why,” Jim adds. “I think any prefect we ask will want to know why. And none of us are academically advanced enough to be in a class that would need such a spell.”  
“And there’s certainly no asking the teachers,” Sam adds. “They will want to know what we’re doing more than the prefects will, and they’ll be in a position to find out- and possibly demand we stop.”  
“So, a no win scenario. And, we’re back to the drawing board with.. research,” Jim mutters.  
“More research?” a cheerful voice asks. “Did I hear more research?” Jim turns to see Kevin and Charlie walking over. “I love research!” Kevin continues. “Research, research, research. We research every day, every night, every waking hour not devoted to class work or classes. We research while eating. We might even research in our sleep- who knows? Maybe we could research that!”  
“Shove it up where the sun doesn’t shine, overly happy idiot,” Bones mutters from behind him. “We’ve been researching too long.”  
“Sam found a lead,” Jim breaks in before Kevin and Bones can start duking it out- again. “Facio Timorem, or Facio Timor. It’s a spell used to induce fear. We don’t know if that is the actual spell used, but now we’re thinking to search a spell similar to Priori Incantatem.”  
“That’s a lot of big words, Jimbo. Are you sure you’re feeling ok?” Bones asks him.  
Jim ignores him. “Priori Incantatem is a spell used to view what previous spells a wand has cast. We’re trying to do the opposite- track the person who cast a spell.”  
“Research!” Kevin says, sitting down.  
Charlie punches him as she sits down next to him. “Is all the sarcasm really necessary?”  
“Sarcasm? What sarcasm? I love research!” Kevin protests.  
“Right,” Charlie mutters.  
Jim sighs internally. It’s going to be a long year. But at least they’re on the right track.  
He hopes.  
***  
Sherlock pulls a reluctant John along towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. “Why are we meeting Molly again?” John asks.  
Sherlock stops dead, and grabs John’s arm. “We’re not meeting Molly.”  
“What? But you told me..”  
“I lied,” Sherlock says shortly. “We’re going to investigate Anderson’s murder.”  
“Say that again for me,” John asks him coldly.  
Sherlock looks at him blankly. “What? You heard me the first time…”  
“Humor me. Tell me what you just told me one more time. Just so I know I’m sure,” John says. The look in his eyes screams for Sherlock to argue with him.  
“I said that we’re going to investigate Anderson’s murder,” Sherlock says carefully.  
“Ah. I thought so. We’re going to investigate Anderson’s murder. See, I was pretty sure we agreed to drop this, for Molly’s sake. And further- friends should tell friends when they’re planning on investigating a murder,” John says, voice dead calm. “Do you know what I think, Sherlock?”  
“Not really, but I can guess,” Sherlock says.  
John ignores him. “Here, let me tell you what I think. I think you don’t actually give a crap about me or Molly. I think that…” he trails off.  
“No, don’t hold back on me now,” Sherlock says sarcastically. “Tell me what you really think.”  
“I think you don’t actually know what it means to be a friend- or even have one. What am I to you, Sherlock? We started hanging out because I was impressed with your deductive reasoning and figuring out things about me. But let me tell you- admiration and awe are no basis for a proper friendship. You don’t want friends- you want admirers. You don’t want friends, Sherlock- you want followers.” John stares at him, eyes watering just a bit. “So you can take your ‘We’re going to investigate Anderson’s murder,’ and you can shove it up where the sun doesn’t shine. Do you hear me? Screw you, Sherlock Holmes. Screw you. I don’t care anymore- it’s pretty obvious you never did.” John wrenches his arm out of Sherlock’s stunned grip, and starts to run off.  
Sherlock runs after him. “John! John, wait!” John waits just long enough to throw an obscene gesture back at him, before vanishing around the corner. Sherlock follows him, all the way up to Gryffindor Tower.  
***  
John sits in Gryffindor Tower, trying hard not to cry. Damn Sherlock Holmes. We’re going to investigate Anderson’s murder. We’re going to investigate Anderson’s murder. The words pound in John’s head like a war cry. We’re going to investigate Anderson’s murder. We’re going to investigate Anderson’s murder.   
There’s a tap on his shoulder. “John?” a voice asks. “Are you ok?” John’s head snaps up- it’s Nepeta Leijon, a fellow second year.  
“I’m fine, Nepeta,” John mutters. “This just isn’t a great time to have a chat.”  
“You know Sherlock’s sitting outside the tower, looking for you, right?” Nepeta asks.  
“He can go screw himself,” John mutters viciously. Nepeta flinches. “Sorry, Nepeta,” he mutters, slightly abashed. He’s pissed at Sherlock, not Nepeta. No need to lash out at her. Get a grip, Watson.  
“He says he’s not going away until you come out there,” Nepeta continues.  
“Well then. He can rot in hell for all I care,” John mutters viciously.  
“I don’t think so. I think you care an awful lot, John,” Nepeta says gently. “Come on. You wouldn’t be sitting in here about to cry if you didn’t care.”  
“I am not about to cry!” John snaps.  
“Well, you might not be, but Sherlock looked like he was about to,” Nepeta says wisely.   
“Bull. Sh*t,” John says. “He’s practically a machine. Machines can’t cry.”  
Nepeta frowns at him. “John Watson. Sherlock is a human being. He looks like he’s about to cry. Now go out there, and stop talking like you’re a fifth year- that mouth is far from appropriate in here.” Then, with surprising strength, she pushes him over to the entrance. “Out you get,” she snaps. She opens the door, and shoves him out rather unceremoniously.  
***  
Sherlock is standing there, trying not to let his eyes water, when John is pushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room by unseen hands. Nepeta, he thinks, slightly satisfied. He’s more than a little glad he was able to catch her before she went into the common room to try to talk to John.  
“What do you want?” John asks sullenly.  
“I wanted to… I needed to say that I’m… I’m sorry,” Sherlock says. “I didn’t think about it, and I was wrong to lie to you. I’m sorry, John. I really am. Please, don’t….” and here, Sherlock actually does cry. “I’ve never had a friend like you.”  
John stares at him, in total shock. “I… um.. wow… ok. Now, I feel like a royal…. idiot. A great big idiot. I didn’t know you felt that way...”  
They both stand there awkwardly in the corridor. Acting totally on impulse, Sherlock hugs John tightly. “Please don’t leave me,” he whispers.  
John squeezes him tightly. “I won’t,” he mutters. “I promise.”  
They break apart, and stare at each other again. After a long pause, Sherlock finally speaks. “Let’s just agree right now to never tell Molly about this,” he says. “She’d be so upset if she knew we were arguing.”  
“Won’t Nepeta tell her?” John asks.  
Sherlock smiles. “No. She’s likely too busy squealing about ships.”  
“Ships?” John asks.  
“How long have you really engaged in talking to cat girl?” Sherlock asks. “She’s a shipper- she pairs people romantically. I may or may not have convinced her I have an unrequited love for you that she can’t tell anyone about.”  
John starts laughing. “Really?”  
“I do have a love of our friendship,” SHerlock says seriously. ‘It’s not entirely a lie.”  
John grins. “If you say so.”  
“Really, I do John. I have never had a friend as good as you or Molly before this.”  
John grips his shoulder. “I believe you, Sherlock.” His grin grows wider. “Let’s just stay away from crime scenes in the future, ok?”  
“No promises,” Sherlock mutters.  
***  
And life goes on. Matt is more than a little shocked by the capacity of the average student to simply forget that a murder was committed at the school. He continues to dodge any and all questions about himself, and just goes through the motions of classes.  
They’re in Care of Magical Creatures with Professor Baldwin one day when the sky suddenly opens up and it begins to snow. Professor Baldwin hurries them all into the castle, and actually dismisses them all from class early.   
“You’re all doing enough work right now,” Professor Baldwin says. “There’s nothing more we can do in the snow, and it’s pointless for me to hold you all here when you can spend the time so much better working on whatever it is you have to work on. No homework for this class either. Don’t expect this all the time, for the record. It’s snowing, and I can’t continue my lesson in the snow. Go on. Scat!” he says.  
“Scat?” River mutters. “Dah dah dooo way… dah dah doo way….” she sings.  
Ianto comes up on Matt’s other side. “Doooo weee oooooo…. oooo… doo whooooo….” River stares at him. “What?” he asks innocently. “He said scat, and so you were. I joined in on the fun!”  
River rolls her eyes. “You’re a dork.”  
“Like you’re any less of a dork? Seriously, you were doing it too, River!” Ianto says, affronted.  
Jack wraps an arm around Ianto’s shoulders. “Dorks are good. I like dorks. Actually, I like one dork in particular,” he says, kissing Ianto on the nose.  
“You’re a dork,” Ianto mutters.  
“Are you all stupid?” Matt explodes. “Are you all forgetting that a kid died last month?”  
River wraps her fingers around his. “Matt, sweetie… we’re not forgetting. But life does move on- would you have everyone be miserable just because there’s death in the world?” Matt looks down at his feet, painfully aware that all three of his friends are staring at him.  
“If you don’t want to tell us what’s going on, that’s fine,” Jack says, “but don’t expect us to be miserable like you are if you won’t give us a hint as to what's going on. That’s not fair to us.”  
Ianto pokes Jack. “Hey. Be nice.”  
Matt stares at them all. “Fine,” he says softly. Then, he pulls away from River, and runs off.  
***  
Harold watches satisfied, as Matt pulls away from his friends, and runs off. This is going so much better than he could have ever planned.  
Time to choose his next victim. Perhaps it is wise to pick someone from his own House to alleviate suspicion from himself, Sybok, and Moriarty.  
Harold has just the person in mind- he’s simply too annoying to live.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam has had enough of research to last a lifetime. They’ve found nothing since the break through with the fear spells.  
Well, to be honest, it doesn’t help that they’ve practically had to start over- again. There’s literally nothing here. Sam can’t help but think there’s nothing in the normal library. Unfortunately, the place he thinks they can find is a no go. The Restricted Section of the library is restricted for a reason, after all.  
Sam keeps his suspicions to himself, and reads till his eyes blur over.  
There’s been a little itch at the back of Sam’s neck that he just can’t seem to scratch. Sam wants to ask Bobby- Professor Singer. He’s sure that Professor Singer would know a spell- and he might not even ask too many questions. But no one else seemed comfortable asking a teacher. They’re all most likely right, if Sam is honest with himself. But in the privacy of his own mind, Sam doesn’t have to be honest with himself.  
He also doesn’t have to be honest with anyone else. So, aloud he practices some major hypocrisy, and agrees with everyone, and inside he mentally curses everything that refuses to let him tell his friends about Bobby- Professor Singer.  
He’s in the library one evening with Morgana Pendragon, Gwen Coulby, Hikaru Sulu, and Pavel Chekov when there’s a loud sound accompanied by sparks. Sam’s first thought is who set off the fireworks?  
His second thought is why is someone practicing magic in the library?  
His third thought is which idiot is it this time?  
Then, there’s a loud laugh. “Ha! Haha haha haha haha! I really got you all this time!” a familiar whiny voice gloats.  
Morgana whirls around. “Steve Carlsburg. What do you want this time?”  
“Now, is that a way to speak to a fellow Slytherin?” Steve asks with an arrogant smirk.  
“Well, I don’t think you would know,” Morgana says cuttingly. “You’ve caused nothing but trouble, and the entire House hates you for your attempted cursing of River Song.”  
“That was along time ago!” Steve protests.  
“Get out,” Morgana mutters.  
“Oh no! Everyone is welcome in the library!” Steve sings.  
“Are you stalking me?” Morgana asks. “Because honestly? You are totally a royal creep regardless of whether you are or aren’t.”  
“What? Why ever would you think that?” Steve asks.  
Sam has had enough. “I think Morgana asked you to leave,” he says, standing up. Even at eleven, Sam is tall for his age- and Steve Carlsburg is particularly short. He glares down at the younger boy intimidatingly. “Get out.”  
Steve glares at them, and runs off.  
“You’re so tall compared to him!” Morgana says.  
“Closer to the ground, closer to Satan,” Sam mutters.   
“What?” Morgana asks.  
“Short people. They’re closer to the ground- therefore closer to Hell and Satan.” Sam blushes. “It’s something my dad always said when someone short pissed him off.”  
Pavel starts laughing hysterically. “Closer to the ground.... closer to Satan…” he gasps out. “Closer to Satan! I love it!”  
Everyone stares at each other before breaking into an awkward laughter.  
***  
Steve sits in the Slytherin Common Room, thoroughly annoyed. That great big… moose had chased him out of the library! Everyone has a right to be in the library. It’s a…. it’s a public place! Open to all students!  
He’s still fuming when a bag is thrust over his head and he passes out.  
***  
“Well. What do we do with him?” Moriarty asks. “Another demonstration?”  
“Bloodthirsty, aren’t we?” Sybok asks cooly. “No. Straight up death.”  
“He’s waking up,” the Master says.   
Sybok grabs the kid, and places his wand at his neck. “What? Where am I?” Steve moans.  
Sybok shoves him against the stone wall. “What is your verdict?” he asks the MAster. “Slow and painful, or quick and easy?”  
“Slow.” the Master says. “You don’t curse other Slytherins.”  
“That’s what you’re doing!” Steve protests weakly.  
Sybok jabs his wand in the kid’s neck. “You are not a Slytherin.”  
***  
Steve wonders what he’s ever done to deserve this. Nothing he’s done- no matter how horrible or obnoxious- has prepared him for this kind of pain.  
When the bastards are done with him- done drawing blood, eliciting screams, cursing him, hitting him- Steve is almost glad to see that green flash of light. And then he sees nothing more.


	16. Chapter 16

“I believe I have found something,” Spock announces in the library. “There is a spell- Invenio Ineam- that allows a person to track magic.”  
“That’s it then!” Jim says with a grin. “We’ve got the spell- now let’s track some magic!”  
“It is not that simple, Jim,” Spock says.  
“Then explain it, and stop being so dramatic and tell us, you irritating hobgoblin,” Leonard mutters. “We’re practically dying of suspense. I don’t know about everyone else, but my eyes are dying from all the reading we’ve been doing for the past goddamn MONTH! So stop waxing poetic and tell us!”   
“If you had stopped long enough to listen to me, you would have known I was about to do just as you requested,” Spock says calmly. “The problem with the spell is that it only works over a certain amount of time.”  
Merlin grabs the book from him. “Let me see. Does it tell you how long this period is?”  
Spock shakes his head. “Not that I can discern.”  
“Let me look,” Merlin mutters. “I might find something you missed. No offense, or anything, but maybe looking at it with fresh eyes…”  
“There is no offense where none is taken,” Spock murmurers. Merlin grins at him, and bends over the book.  
“Well, now that we’ve finally accomplished something, I’m going to go back to my Common Room,” Morgana mutters. “My eyes are so blurry I can barely think straight.”  
“If your eyes are blurry, why does that affect your thinking capacity?” Leonard asks grumpily.   
“Oh shove it,” Morgana mutters. “I have homework to do- and I’ve been putting it off for far too long. Besides, I’m dead tired.”  
“You should not have put off your school work for so long on my account…” Spock starts to protest.  
“Shut it, pointy ears. I wanted to help- no one forced me into this. It’s certainly a lot more interesting than my homework is.” Morgana offers him a wide grin. "Besides, it gives me an excuse not to hang in the common room waiting for Steve to annoy me."  
"But you just said you were going back to the common room!" Leonard protests.   
Morgana rolls her eyes at them. "Could you not remind me? I have things to do!" She stands up and flounces off.   
“Such a lovely person,” Leonard murmurers to Jim- not a comment meant for Spock’s ears, but he hears it anyways.  
“Don’t be such a grump, Bones,” Jim mutters back. “It’s bad for all our sanities.”  
“What’s bad for sanity is this unending research!” Leonard replies. Spock busies himself in research so they don’t realize he is listening in. “I never should have agreed to help with this.”  
Spock tries to hold the tears back. If they feel this search is such a burden, I am not stopping them from leaving he thinks.  
“Come on, Bones, that’s unfair!” Jim protests softly.   
“That’s unfair? What’s unfair is how little time I’ve gotten to do any kind of work or sleep!” Leonard says. “You drag me here to the library in any spare time we have!”  
“If you wish to cease, please do,” Spock finally says, voice trembling. He can’t take any more of this. “No one is keeping you here against your will.”  
Leonard stares at him. “You can hear us? How can you hear us?”  
“Does this imply you didn’t mean for me to hear your conversation? Perhaps you should have had such a conversation while not in the same room as I am. I believe that is why this sort of conversation is referred to as talking behind someone’s back,” Spock states.  
“That’s not…” Leonard started to protest.  
“Of course it is not. Perhaps you will be happier if I leave, so you do not have to trouble yourself. Talk about me all you would like- while I am no longer present, if you please.” So saying, Spock picks up several books he has found that reference the new spell, and walks out of the library.  
***  
Jim glares at his friend. “Why did you do that?” he asks. “Seriously, Bones? Every time I think we’re making progress with Spock, something stupid happens. Why did you open your mouth?”  
“I didn’t know he could hear!” Bones protests.  
Jim glares. “I’ll be back.”  
Jim runs out after Spock. “Spock! Spock! Wait for me!” he yells at Spock’s retreating back. Spock’s steps slow imperceptably.  
“What do you require, Jim?” Spock asks sadly. His eyes look overfull- as if they will flow over at any moment.   
“Look, Bones is always grumpy,” Jim says. “He didn’t mean anything by it.”  
“Perhaps not,” Spock says. “But, I am not overly fond of hearing people talk about me.”  
“How did you hear him?” Jim asks. “I could barely hear him, and he was whispering to me. You were several feet away.”  
“My ears are far more sensitive to sound than a normal person’s ears are,” Spock says. “It is believed to be a side effect of the curse.”  
“Curse?” Jim asks.  
“My grandmother… when my father married my mother, my grandmother was displeased my father had chosen to wed a Muggle. When my grandmother found out my mother was pregnant, she… fed my mother a cursed potion, claiming it would help with her morning sickness. I believe she meant to make my mother miscarry. Instead, I was born with pointed ears, and far better hearing than most people.” Spock stops to take a breath.   
“No wonder you get so irritated when Bones makes comments about your ears!” Jim says. “Hey. You can’t choose your family- or even change them. All you can really do is survive them.”   
He sounds as if he speaks from experience. Then Spock remembers that he really does speak from experience. Spock stands there awkwardly, not sure what to say to this rather profound announcement. Jim seems to understand his conflict. “I get it,” he tells Spock softly. “It’s not something you have to respond to, ok?” Spock makes an effort, and smiles at Jim.  
“Are you going home over Christmas break?” he asks Jim. Given what he knows of Jim’s step father, he desperately hopes the answer is no.  
“Sam never did- I’m not going to either. I’m out, and I’m staying out. How about you?” Jim answers with a smile.   
A load Spock didn’t even know he was carrying lifts off his shoulders. Jim will be safe and away from his family for just a bit longer, uninterrupted. “I believe I will also be staying. My mother may wish that I come home, but I have very little desire to spend time with family besides her.”  
Jim grins. “Great! Bones is going to his dad’s over break. So, it will be just us!”  
Spock frowns, puzzling over the significance of the phrase. “His father’s? His father’s what?”  
“His father’s house,” Jim says, with a look of understanding crossing his face. “His parents are divorced. You didn’t know that?” Spock shakes his head. “Yeah, his mom’s American, from the deep South- Georgia, I think. Shortly after he turned six or seven, I think, she took off, leaving Bones with his dad. They got a message years later saying she wanted a divorce. I think that’s part of the reason he’s so grumpy- the divorce was pretty nasty.”  
Spock has a newfound appreciation for their grumpy companion. “It would seem none of us had particularly happy childhoods,” Spock observes.  
Jim grins at him. “Let’s go back to the library, and we can all whine about our families and their holiday traditions.”  
***  
Morgana heads down the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room, lost in thought. She barely even sees the liquid when she slips and slides down a few stairs, a staircase away from the Common Room.  
When she finally stands up and brushes herself off, she notes that the liquid is blood. Remembering Halloween, Morgana runs into the Common Room, and starts yelling for River and Mycroft.  
River appears first. “Morgana? What is going on?” she asks testily. “There’s a massive test in Potions tomorrow, and…”  
“There’s a lot of blood outside the Common Room,” Morgana says in a rush, interrupting her. “I think…” she breaks off. It’s too terrible to contemplate. “I slid in it.”  
River curses creatively under her breath. “Let’s go investigate,” she says. She disappears shortly, and reappears dragging Mycroft with her. “Show us.”  
Morgana takes them back to where she fell. “Careful,” she warns. “It’s pretty slippery.”  
Mycroft starts looking around. “River. Get Professor Missouri. Now.” he says. “Morgana, go back into the Common Room.”  
River runs off. “Why?” Morgana asks.  
Mycroft grimaces. “It’s Steve Carlsburg. He’s dead.”  
***  
River returns at a run with Professor Missouri in tow, to find Morgana is gone, with just Mycroft standing there, looking casual.  
“What is going on?” Professor Missouri asks. “River didn’t give any explanations.”  
“She didn’t have any to give,” Mycroft says. “Professor, there’s been another murder.”  
Professor Missouri goes from looking irritated to looking grim. “Who?”  
“Steve Carlsburg,” Mycroft says. River gasps.  
“Where?” Professor Missouri asks.  
Mycroft shows them the body. “We can’t keep it quiet too long,” he says. “Morgana Pendragon practically found the body- she slid in all the blood. She thought far enough ahead to come to us, rather than search herself- but she knows about the murder.”  
“Alright, you two. Go on back to the Common Room. We’ll take care of it.” Professor Missouri says. “I would be willing to bet you’ll all be sleeping in the Great Hall again while we do another castle search.”  
River follows Mycroft back down the stairs. “Do we tell the House?” she asks him, pulling on his arm.  
“We’ll leave that to the teachers. I presume we will all be told soon anyways,” Mycroft answers.  
“Did Morgana actually see the body?” River asks.  
“No, I made sure of that. It’s just as well- I’ve heard from Sherlock just how messed up Molly Hooper was after finding Anderson’s body. The killing was pretty brutal- blood everywhere, and too many wounds. Whoever it is who’s doing this is vicious.”  
River nods slowly. “So, we keep quiet. It’s all for the best that way.”  
***  
Spock, Leonard, Jim and Merlin are all sitting in the library still, when a magically amplified voice booms across the castle- “All students, please return to your dormitories immediately.” Spock picks up some of the relative books to check out. While he does, Leonard, Jim, and Merlin clean up their area, and put the extra books back.   
“What do you think could have happened?” Jim asks.  
“It’s gotta be bad,” Leonard says. “There’s no way they’d make an announcement like this for something good.”  
Merlin grimaces. “I’ll see you all later,” he says, grabbing his bag.   
“Be careful!” Leonard says. “We have no idea why this was announced, remember?”  
Merlin nods, waves at them, and runs off. Spock follows Leonard and Jim back to the Common Room at a run.  
When they get there, Professor Pike is standing in the middle of the Common Room. Jack and Damara Meggido, the two prefects, are counting heads. Finally, Damara nods at Jack, and they give Professor Pike a thumbs up.   
Pike holds upe his hands for silence. THe room instantly falls silent. “Listen up,” Professor Pike says seriously. “There’s been another murder.”  
“Who?” someone Spock can’t see asks.  
“Steve Carlsburg, a Slytherin first year. Everyone needs to pack up a bag of whatever you need for the rest of the day, and to sleep in. You’re all going back to the Great Hall,” Pike says somberly. Murmuring breaks out among all the kids in the room.   
“Steve Carlsburg? That annoying kid?” Leonard mouths at Spock and Jim.  
Jim shrugs. “I guess so. I don’t know any other Steve Carlsburg’s in Slytherin House who are first years,” he mutters.  
Pike is holding his hands up again for quiet. “There will be another search of the castle, and as we get any new information, we will inform you,” he says calmly. “In the meantime, go get whatever study materials and sleeping things you need.”  
There’s a rush of movement as everyone pounds up the stairs to put together a bag. Spock stays quiet the whole time, thinking.  
Professor Pike leads the entire House down to the Great Hall. Jim and Leonard stay on either side of Spock the whole walk down.   
The House tables are still standing in the Great Hall, but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who are already there have disregarded House designation, and sat with their friends. Merlin, Sam, and their other friends from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have secures a spot at the farthest table from the Slytherins- the Hufflepuff table, and are waving them over.  
Spock sits with Nyota on one side, and Jim on the other. Jim presses his leg up against Spock’s in a gesture of comfort. Spock is incredibly grateful for this unspoken, unsolicited sharing of strength. They continue to study and research as Morgana joins them, looking more than a little wide eyed.  
Gwen is the first to run to her. “Morgana! Are you alright?” she asks.   
“I found him,” Morgana says dully.  
“What?” Gwen asks.  
“ I found him,” Morgana repeats. “I slipped on the blood, worked out someone had died, and went to the prefects. Never actually saw the body… but I might as well have.”  
Arthur gets up from the table, and wraps his arms around his sister. He murmurs something to her that Spock barely hears, even with his superior hearing. Finally, she sits down between Arthur and Gwen.  
They sit there together in shocked silence, making a half hearted effort to work. All the while, the only thing that keeps Spock sane is that warm press of Jim’s leg against his own.  
***  
The rest of the afternoon in the Great Hall is silent. Ianto is a little disconcerted by the silence of it all. There should be noise- laughter, arguing, chatter- but instead, the Hall is consumed by the kind of silence Ianto has only ever heard during test taking.   
Ianto sits with Jack, River, and a strangely silent Doctor. Not far away sit some of their third year friends- Rory, Amy, Rose, Martha, Donna, and Clara. The entire scene is more than a bit surreal.   
If Ianto had more energy, he’d be up and about, checking after the other kids, and making sure everyone was still relatively sane. However, he can barely muster up the energy to move- and there are a few teachers in the Great Hall doing exactly that.  
Jack wraps an arm around him at some point- Ianto isn’t sure when. They still don’t say anything at the table. River isn’t even pretending to be studying anymore- she has her head in her hands, staring down at the table. The Doctor keeps making funny gestures towards her, as if he wants to say something- to comfort her, perhaps- but can’t seem to formulate the words.  
“I think the worst part is that no one even liked him,” River says finally.  
“What?” Ianto asks, seizing on the conversation.  
“Steve Carlsburg. No one actually liked him. With Anderson, at least there were people who were generally sorry he was dead. There were people who liked him, you know? He was annoying sometimes, but really no more so than any other second year can be. But with Steve Carlsburg….” River shakes her head. “No one liked him because he was a massive jerk to everyone all the time.”  
Finally, the Doctor opens his mouth. “People just aren’t equipped to deal with this,” he says softly. “Nothing has prepared any of us for this.” Everyone stares at him. “Look, I’m sorry about.. what happened in Care of Magical Creatures. I’m a little… overworked about this whole thing. You guys are right, really, you are.”  
“Sweetie, for such a smart little Ravenclaw, you can be so very dumb,” River says with a sweet smile.  
“I should listen to you more, is that what you’re trying to tell me?” the Doctor asks.  
“Story of my life,” River mutters.  
“I should tell you all why this is so…. traumatic,” the Doctor mutters.  
“It’d be nice to have a frame of reference, yeah,” Jack says.   
Ianto slides his hand into Jack’s. “Be nice,” he murmurs.   
“Well, then. Here it goes.” the Doctor says, and the whole story just spills out.


	17. Chapter 17

Once again, the entire school sleeps together, in sleeping bags in the Great Hall. SPock lies awake, staring up at the ceiling, mimicked to look like the sky above. There’s even a semblance of wind rustling through the room.  
He just can’t seem to get comfortable- not knowing Sybok is in the room with him, and that another student was murdered. Spock lies awake, and keeps guard, even with all of his friends sleeping around him. It’s not that he doesn’t trust them- he just doesn’t trust Sybok.  
Suddenly, there’s a sharp jab in his side. Spock jumps a foot off the ground, until he realizes its just Leonard poking him. “Psst. You’re awake, aren’t you? I know you are,” Leonard hisses.  
Spock forces himself to relax. “Please refrain from touching me,” he says softly.  
“Nervous? Afraid you might be offed next?” Leonard asks him.  
“Yes,” Spock says, seeing no reason to lie.   
Leonard stares at him, dark eyes unreadable in the bad lighting. “You’re worried about your brother, aren’t you? You think he’s the murderer.”   
It’s not a question, but Spock confirms it anyways. Spock is a little confused as to how Leonard came by that information. “Yes. I do believe so. How did...”  
Leonard exhales noisily. “Do you not trust us?”  
“I do not understand what you mean,” Spock states.  
“Come on, Spock. We’re all trying to help you here. Seriously. But we can’t do anything if you’re going to be secretive about everything. You were about to ask how I knew about Sybok, weren’t you?”  
Again, it’s not really a question, but Spock answers anyways. “Yes.”  
“Jim told me- not everything, and none of the details. But he did tell me something. He told all of us. Why do you think we were so eager to help you research? Why do you think we keep you away from being near him so much? Jim gave us all a reason. Me, he told just a bit more to than everyone else- well, me and Arthur. We do have to live with you, after all. You think that none of us actually don’t notice when you have nightmares?”  
Spock can feel his cheeks heating up- he’s just so glad that the darkness hides the coloration.  
“Look- I don’t… hate you, or whatever you thought about me. Really I don’t. I’m just so frustrated that you won’t ever say anything! Do we really scare you that much, Spock?” Leonard says, finishing up.  
“Perhaps it is more accurate to say that I am more scared that if I say the wrong thing, you will all leave,” Spock says finally.  
Leonard stares at him seriously. “Has anyone here done anything to give you that impression?”  
“No. But when I attempted to tell my father of Sybok… and what he did to me… tried to do to me… he did not believe me. I have not had very many people in my life believe me, Leonard.” Spock says sadly.  
Leonard shakes his head. “Well, we all believe you now, if that counts for anything.”  
“I believe it does,” Spock says.  
Leonard grins at him, and offered his hand. Unsure of what it is exactly Leonard is trying to do, Spock holds out his own. Leonard’s smile widens, and shakes his hand. “I think we kind of got off on the wrong start,” Leonard says, letting go. “To new beginnings, then?”   
“Indeed,” Spock says. Leonard grins at him, then yawn.s “Goodnight, Leonard.”  
“G’ night Spock,” Leonard mutters before he drifts off into sleep.  
Spock rolls back on to his back. Perhaps he will sleep this night, after all.  
***  
Classes are a fairly somber affair the next day. Martha sits through a strangely silent Charms class. Normally, Charms is loud, with everyone casting spells, and generally enjoying themselves. However, today, the room is practically silent. Faces are pale and drawn, and the usual chatter is nonexistent.   
Amy still looks like she’s shaking, and could burst into tears at any moment. Rory keeps making like he wants to put an arm around her shoulders, but he never does. Martha finds herself wondering when Rory is going to man up and ask Amy out. A bit inappropriate, given the circumstances, but Martha can’t help herself. Rose stays silent, and keeps her head buried in a book. And Donna snaps at anyone who tries to ask her a question, or engage in any kind of conversation with her. If she snaps at the wrong person, she’s going to make someone cry Martha thinks idly.  
It’s almost worse because none of them knew Steve Carlsburg- and those who did know him hated his guts. With Anderson, they could at least be genuinely sorry he was gone. Anderson had been the kid to make the blatant bad joke, to call out something rude, or to cause a spot of trouble, but he wasn’t disliked. The second years had sometimes complained about his in class antics, but they all agreed he was a good kid. It was one thing to be annoying in class, but he had been a genuinely nice kid.  
Steve Carlsburg had been downright rude to everybody. Everyone had heard about his infamous attempted cursing of River Song. Martha remembered the Doctor fuming for days that this kid had dared try to curse his girlfriend. River had tried to laugh it off, claiming the kid couldn’t have done any harm in the first place- but the sentiment remained.  
Even the teachers were affected. Martha saw drawn faces and tight grimaces everywhere when the teachers thought no one was looking. It was kind of eerie. None of them seemed to know anything concrete about the murders- or if they did, it was worse news than they were willing to share with their classes.  
The whole situation was enough to make Martha want to scream- except everyone was acting so hard like nothing was wrong that she couldn’t.  
***  
Sam had to reread the letter from John WInchester three times, before standing up, and finding Dean at lunch.   
Dean was talking animatedly with Sam Kirk about something. Dean keeps gesturing angrily, and saying “It’s not like that!” while Sam Kirk keeps smirking at him. Sam pokes Dean’s shoulder hesitantly.  
“What do you want, Sammy?” Dean asks testily.  
Sam holds out the letter. “I think you should read this- if you haven’t already. Did Dad send you anything this morning?”  
Dean frowns, and grabs the letter. “No, he didn’t….” Dean’s eyes scan the letter. He frowns deeper. He reads the letter again. “Sam. Will you excuse us a moment?” Dean finally asks Sam Kirk.  
Dean grabs Sam’s arm without waiting for a reply, and pulls him outside. “When did you get this?” Dean asks.  
“Just this morning. I didn’t read it until last hour,” Sam mutters. “I stuffed it in my bag- I never read letters from Dad at the table.”  
“Smart,” Dean says absently. “Look, you know there’s no way he can not let us come back from Christmas break, right?”  
“Even with two murders?” Sam asks.  
“Even with two murders,” Dean confirms. “What I want to know is how he found out about Steve Carlsburg so damn fast.”  
Sam shrugs. “Bobby, maybe?”  
“Bobby wouldn’t tell Dad- I think,” Dean mutters. “Unless he thought we were in danger… wait. Crap.”  
“What?” Sam asks.  
“Two separate Houses have been hit- Slytherin and Hufflepuff. What if Bobby thinks Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are next?” Dean asks.   
Sam’s eyes widen. “I hadn’t thought about that. So that’s why Dad wants to take us out of school? So we don’t get killed? Never knew he cared that much.”  
The door to the Great Hall opens, and a kid walks out. Sam recognizes him as Dean’s friend Cas. “Dean? I saw you leaving the Great Hall- I thought we were going to go to the library together after lunch?” Cas asks.  
Dean stares at Cas. “Not a good time right now Cas,” Dean mutters. Then he grabs Sam’s shoulder. “Sam. Show this to Bobby.” Cas backs away from them slowly.  
“Hey Dean?” Sam asks.  
Dean nods. “What Sammy?”  
“What were you arguing with Sam Kirk about earlier?” Sam asks.  
Dean glares at him darkly. “No. We’re never bringing that up again.” Cas is staring at them, wide eyed, but he’s too far away to hear.  
“Is it about Cas?” Sam whispers.  
Dean actually snarls at him. “Go away Sammy. Go back to your smart ass Ravenclaw friends.”  
Sam stares at Cas. “I don’t care if you do, Dean,” Sam says softly. “I promise I won’t tell Dad or anything. Really.”  
Dean actually surprises Sam by giving him a quick hug. “We’ll see. Now run along, will you?”  
Sam gives him a mock salute, and runs away, mind awash in new possibilities, despite the horror of his father’s threat.  
***  
Castiel stares at his… friend… Dean. “Dean? Is something wrong?” he finally chokes out after Sam runs off. Dean stares off into the distance for a few seconds. “Dean?” Cas prompts again.  
“Oh. Right. Yes. I’m fine. Just fine,” Dean mutters. “Let me go get my bag, and then we can go to the library.”  
Cas grabs his arm, trying to deny the butterflies in his stomach as he does. “Are you sure you’re all right, Dean? You look really worried.”  
Dean forces a smile. “I’m sure. I’m just fine, Cas. Just some.. trouble at home, that’s all.” He turns, so they’re staring into each other's eyes. This is it, Cas thinks. They both lean in, and Cas starts to close his eyes- when Dean suddenly pulls away brutally, and stares at Cas in horror.  
Reluctantly, Cas lets go, and Dean runs back into the Great Hall. Cas stands there and waits, but Dean doesn’t come back out again for a long time. And when he does, he doesn’t look at Cas.  
Finally, Cas walks up to the library by himself.  
***  
“Can we investigate the murders now?” Sherlock asks John and Molly, whining like a little kid. He can’t even bring himself to care . Two students murdered, with no connections, different age groups and Houses, and nothing to link the two together? It’s as though Christmas has come early for Sherlock!  
John stares at him, disgusted. “Really? You’re excited about murders? Two people are dead, Sherlock.”  
“Is being sorry that they’re dead going to solve the murders? Is crying in a corner that two people I don’t even like going to help them? Will it help others who might be murdered if we don’t start looking into it now?” Sherlock demands.  
“Why do you have to be the one to do it?” Molly asks.  
“No one else will,” Sherlock says calmly. “So. Are you two in or out?”  
“In,” Molly says at once. “Two murders is enough.”  
Sherlock looks at John. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes, please say yes he thinks. Come on John, I need you. Please say yes. Please please please say yes. “You’re an absolute idiotic nutjob,” John says flatly. “I want to be on the record as saying this is absolutely bonkers. But, obviously I’m bonkers too. I’m in.”  
Sherlock grins wildly. “Great. We start with the staircase into the Slytherin Common Room,” he says. “That’s where Steve Carlsburg was found.”  
Mentally, he’s doing a wild happy dance. His friends have stuck with him- and by the time they’re done, there will be no more murders.  
***  
“Invenio Ineam,” Jim says suddenly to Spock and Bones.  
“What?” Bones asks him.   
“Invenio Ineam,” Jim repeats. “We determined the spell wouldn’t work on Spock because it took us far too long to find it. But we have a fresh murder- and a new spell that could lead us to the murderers!”  
“So, why do we not tell a teacher?” Spock asks. “Must we investigate ourselves?”  
“If we ever want any kinds of answers, yeah,” Jim says. “Seriously. The teachers are so not known for giving us information not related to class.”  
Bones smirks. “We can’t know anything about the murders- it might upset the balance of the school! It might even be worse than the murders themselves!” he mimics, in a high pitched squeaky voice.  
Spock stares at them impassively. “I believe this stemmed from an adopted and heavily revised version of Educational Decree Number Twenty six, as passed by the ‘Hogwarts High Inquisitor’,” Spock says.  
“The who who what?” Jim asks, dumbfounded.  
“The Hogwarts High Inquisitor. It was a position created during the later years of the Headmastership of Albus Dumbledore, by the Ministry of Magic, in an attempt to control the said Headmaster. This particular decree read ‘"Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach"’. I believe the school later adopted a far less stringent policy based upon this original statement.” Spock explains.  
“How in the hell do you know all of that, including the whole decree thingie word for word?” Bones asks.  
“It is not a decree thingie, as you term it. It is the Educational Decree Number Twenty six,” Spock says.  
“Alright you two, cut it out,” Jim says, breaking in. “Seriously. We need to talk to the others-if we look into this thing, this could be big.”  
***  
Spock can barely believe he’s gotten suckered into this- he, Jim, Merlin, Sam, Hikaru, and Pavel are going to investigate the newest murder. Sam has this look on his face, like this is something he’s seen far too much of. He was the first to volunteer to go with Jim.  
Hikaru and Pavel are talking quietly at the back of the group. Spock knows he is not meant to overhear them, but he still does.  
“Is this even a good idea?” Hikaru is asking Pavel.  
“Does anyone have a better suggestion? We have a spell, we should put it to use,” Pavel replies.  
‘That’s not what I’m talking about. Is it a good idea for Spock to be going to investigate? Particularly if his brother is involved, I think this is an accident waiting to happen,” Hikaru mutters.  
“He did volunteer to come with,” Pavel says.   
Spock speeds up to walk with Jim at the front, and tries not to listen to Pavel and Hikaru.   
“Almost there,” Merlin mutters. “Hold it.”  
“Hold what?” Jim asks.  
“There are other people here already,” Merlin mutters.  
“What?” Jim says.  
“I think it’s… yes it is. It’s Sherlock Holmes- and two other second years I think?” Merlin says.  
“So what do we do now?” Spock asks.   
Sam frowns. “Let’s go over to them and see what’s going on.” And then he does just that. “What are you guys doing?”  
Sherlock stares at them, as they all gather around Sam. “I suppose I could ask the same of you.”  
John stares at them too. “Wow. And I thought we were the only nut jobs in town.”  
“We can help!” Jim blurts out. “We have a spell that can trace magic!”  
Sherlock raises an eyebrow at them. “Well then. Who am I to turn away eager investigators? Show us what you got!”


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin crouches by the blood stain that was Steve Carlsburg. “Invenio Ineam,” he mutters, waving his wand. For about a half of a second, Merlin is sure he has failed- the spell does nothing. Then he’s assaulted by visions:  
fear/ anger/ pain/ suffering/ why me?/ what have I done to deserve this?/ pain/ pain/ pain/ PAIN/ let it all end/  
laughing/ tormenting/ pain/ you shamed our house/ you are not a Slytherin/ pain/ you are not a Slytherin/ pain/ you are not a Slytherin   
faces/ blurry faces/ that voice/ i know that voice/ you are not a Slytherin/ finish him off/ laughing/ pain/ fear/ careful/ but i’m not done practicing/ for who/ my favorite little brother of course master/  
you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin pain pain you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin pain pain pain pain  
this is what i’m going to do to spock/ pain/ fear/ suffering/ torture/  
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not good enough for this house/ how dare you curse a fellow Slytherin/ isn’t that what you’re doing/ you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin   
“You are not a Slytherin. You are not a Slytherin,” Merlin mutters, pitching forward. “You are not a Slytherin. You are not a Slytherin. You are not a Slytherin.”  
“Merlin?” he hears a voice ask. Voices. So blurry. So fuzzy. I know that voice. “Merlin, what’s wrong? Did the spell work?”  
“You are not a Slytherin.” Merlin whispers, before Jim’s face comes into view.  
“Nope. No Slytherins here. See? I’m in Gryffindor!” Jim says.  
“No. That’s what they told him. ‘You are not a Slytherin. You are not a Slytherin.’ Over and over again. ‘You are not a Slytherin.’” Merlin repeats.  
“Merlin. What happened?” another voice asks. Sam. Sam Winchester. Merlin’s friend.  
“There were three murders- all Slytherins. They kept telling him he wasn’t a Slytherin. It was… there was… a lot of blood.. and pain… it’s very disorienting. The spell… the spell should come with a warning… emotional transference. Side effect of emotional transference. I can’t..” Merlin mutters, barely aware that he is mumbling, unable to string two thoughts together.  
Sherlock stares at him, cool and evaluating. “Get him some chocolate,” he says.  
“What?” Sam asks. “How is chocolate relevant?”  
“The emotions were incredibly draining- chocolate is known universally for being rejuvenating. It is the only known cure for a dementor attack, among other things. It is a symbol of happiness, after all,” Sherlock says.  
“Come on boys,” Molly says. “Let’s go find some chocolate.” She leads Pavel, Hikaru, and Sam off, as Merlin slumps next to Sam. He isn’t sure he can walk on his own. Words still reverberate through his head.   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
***  
Sherlock contemplates the patch of blood. “What was that spell you used, again?” he asks.  
“Invenio Ineam,” Jim says. “Why?”  
John stares at him in horror. “You want to try the spell for yourself,” he says. ‘You don’t trust Merlin’s assessment.”  
“No, it’s not that. I think he might have missed something- he said he heard voices. He may not know whose voices those are- but I will.”  
“Why do you assume you will know when Merlin didn’t?” Jim asks.  
“I’ve been at the school longer, for one,” Sherlock says, ignoring John’s look of blatant horror. “Furthermore, my brother is a Slytherin.”  
“That means absolutely nothing,” John says. “Sherlock, don’t do it! There are side effects!”  
“This is not a wise course of action. We already have achieved the information we require- there is not logic in continuing in a quest for redundant information,” Spock starts to say.  
“How stupid are you? I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart!” Jim says desperately.  
Sherlock ignores them all, and crouches next to the blood stain. “Invenio Ineam,” he murmurs. There’s a brief feeling of the calm before the storm- a silence, a stillness- then an influx of information, feeling and memory.  
fear/ anger/ pain/ suffering/ why me?/ what have I done to deserve this?/ pain/ pain/ pain/ PAIN/ let it all end/  
laughing/ tormenting/ pain/ you shamed our house/ you are not a Slytherin/ pain/ you are not a Slytherin/ pain/ you are not a Slytherin   
faces/ blurry faces/ that voice/ i know that voice/ you are not a Slytherin/ finish him off Moriarty/ laughing/ pain/ fear/ careful Sybok/ but i’m not done practicing/ for who/ my favorite little brother of course master/  
you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin pain pain you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin pain pain pain pain  
this is what i’m going to do to spock/ pain/ fear/ suffering/ torture/  
faces/ blurry faces/ that voice/ i know that voice/ you are not a Slytherin/ finish him off Moriarty/ laughing/ pain/ fear/ careful Sybok/ but i’m not done practicing/ for who/ my favorite little brother of course master/  
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
faces/ blurry faces/ that voice/ i know that voice/ you are not a Slytherin/ faces/ blurry faces/ that voice/ i know that voice/ you are not a Slytherin/ faces/ blurry faces/ that voice/ i know that voice/ you are not a Slytherin/   
you are not good enough for this house/ how dare you curse a fellow Slytherin/ isn’t that what you’re doing/ you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin   
pain/ pain/ pain/ spock/ he will suffer/ long/ pain/ long/ this is what i will do/ pain/ pain/ suffer he must suffer/  
this is what i’m going to do to spock  
Sherlock comes out of the vision, gasping for breath. “Names! I have names,” he whispers. ‘We have our murderers!”  
“You were under for twenty seven point four two seconds longer than Merlin was,” Spock informs him solemnly.  
“Names. Sybok. Moriarity. Someone they call Master- I assume they mean Harold Saxon,” Sherlock gasps.   
“Sherlock. Are you alright? You literally blacked out!” John says.  
“Fine. I’m fine. Really. But we need to watch those three.” Sherlock says.  
“Watch? Why must we watch them? Why do we not tell the professors, and have this all be ended?” Spock asks, staring at him with too brown eyes. It isn’t hard at all to imagine this poor kid being tortured by these sadists.  
“We daren’t tip them off. We don’t really have proof,” Sherlock says.  
“Proof? What kind of proof are you looking for. You and Merlin both saw the murder taking place!” John says.  
Sherlock shakes his head. “We need solid, concrete proof. This doesn’t cut it. We should go back to the dorms.”  
John walks off, disgusted- not waiting for him. He’s pissed John off again. Sherlock will have to explain himself later. Spock and Jim start to walk off too, but Sherlock grabs Jim’s arm, and pulls him into an alcove.  
“What do you want?” Jim asks.  
“Listen to me. Sybok wants Spock to suffer. Keep an eye on him. You two are friends, right?” Sherlock asks. “Of course right, I can see it.”  
“Yeah. I think so, anyways… but I don’t know if Spock even has…”  
“Shut up. He likes you- a lot,” Sherlock says. Maybe… just maybe that’s a possibility. Sherlock resolves to ask Nepeta- but it’s not his job or place to play matchmaker. He just wants to give Jim forewarning. “This isn’t important, though. Listen to me.”  
“I’m listening,” Jim says seriously. Good. That’s got his attention.  
“Sybok wants to do this to Spock. One of the clearer things I got in the vision was “I want to do this to Spock” coupled with “make him suffer”. You can’t… can’t tell him outright. He’s already shaken up by knowing Sybok is one of the murderers.”  
“How do you know that?” Jim asks.  
“I just do, ok? The look on his face- even though he was expecting it, he’s still shocked It’s obvious- elementary, even. Everything about that kid screams a lack of love while younger- even a lack of love now. Be careful. Knowing things is dangerous- it causes people to do stupid things. He could try to go after Sybok, for all I know,” Sherlock says.  
“Why would he do that?” Jim asks.  
“He feels in a stronger place now, with all of you. That may lure him into a false sense of security- a loss of reality. Do not let Spock seek out his brother. Sybok will rip him to shreds.” Sherlock concludes. His good deed for the day- week? Month?- done, Sherlock heads back to the Ravenclaw Common Room, alone. He curses his eidetic memory, as the visions play in his head.  
faces/ blurry faces/ that voice/ i know that voice/ you are not a Slytherin/ finish him off Moriarty/ laughing/ pain/ fear/ careful Sybok/ but i’m not done practicing/ for who/ my favorite little brother of course master/  
you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin pain pain you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin you are not a Slytherin pain pain pain pain  
this is what i’m going to do to spock/ pain/ fear/ suffering/ torture/  
faces/ blurry faces/ that voice/ i know that voice/ you are not a Slytherin/ finish him off Moriarty/ laughing/ pain/ fear/ careful Sybok/ but i’m not done practicing/ for who/ my favorite little brother of course master/  
pain/ pain/ pain/ spock/ he will suffer/ long/ pain/ long/ this is what i will do/ pain/ pain/ suffer he must suffer/  
this is what i’m going to do to spock  
this is what i’m going to do to spock  
this is what i’m going to do to spock  
this is what i’m going to do to spock  
***  
Spock sits outside on the Astronomy Tower that night. Many of his friends are packing to leave the next morning- be home in time for Christmas. Spock has written home to Amanda to not expect him home. He uses the magic words “My friends are all staying”.   
Not all his friends, of course. Most of his friends are going home, actually. But Jim is staying. His first friend. It’s enough of a truth to make him feel better about lying to his mother. Spock stares out at the stars, enjoying the view and the solitude. Hee has much to think about.   
Sybok. Sybok is murdering people. It is as he expected- but so much worse. The look on Merlin’s face after seeing the murder in technicolor detail. Even Sherlock, for all he tried to hide it, looked like he’d seen Death himself personified.  
“Spock. I thought I’d find you up here,” a warm voice says. Spock doesn’t even have to turn around to realize who it is- Jim, of course. Jim always just seems to know. He knows when to pull Spock from his moods, and when to let them lie. He knows when to find Spock, and when to leave him alone.   
“Jim,” Spock says quietly, confirming his presence. “Why are you looking for me? Is something wrong?”  
“A lot of things are wrong right now, Spock,” Jim says, moving to sit next to him. “It’s wrong that you just found out your brother is a murderer. It’s wrong that we can’t report this to the professors. It’s wrong that Merlin is so messed up from trying that spell. Arthur is actually in the Ravenclaw Common Room as we speak, trying to talk to him. He’s the only one who’s had any kind of success pulling Merlin out of his depression.  
“But that’s besides the point. I wanted to see how you were doing,” Jim says.  
Spock shrugs. “I suppose I am doing well- or as well as can be expected, considering the circumstances. I was not the one who attempted the spell, and braved the side effects.” The unspoken ‘but I should have been’ hangs in the air heavily. “You should not be concerned with me. Merlin is the one whom I am concerned with.”  
“Spock. Don’t say that. You just found out your brother is a murderer.” Jim stares at him, his eyes searching for something.  
“What is, is. I knew that he was capable of such acts,” Spock says, attempting to brush it all off.  
“No. None of that ‘what is, is’ crap. Seriously. You just found out your brother brutally murdered two people. That’s incredibly traumatic- I don’t care if he tried to murder you or not. I don’t even care if you knew he was capable of it or not. That’s something terrifying,” Jim says quietly. “Plus, I always worry about you,” he adds in the barest whisper.  
“What did you just say, Jim?” Spock asks, not sure he had heard correctly.  
“I said I always worry about you,” Jim mutters. “Spock, you scare me sometimes.”  
“I do not try to, Jim,” Spock whispers back.  
“That’s what friends are for, I guess. We scare each other, do stupid things, and pick up the pieces after it’s all over. But it’s all worth it, isn’t it? I wouldn’t have you any way, Spock. That’s part of what makes you, you. Does that make sense?” Jim asks.  
“I believe it does,” Spock says slowly. “I wish I had something to offer to you- to all of you.”  
“What? What do you mean, to offer to us?” Jim says, puzzled.   
“You all seem to do so much for me. It is most unfair that I should not be able to do the same for you.”  
“Oh, Spock. You do give us back something. I just wish you could see it.” Spock stares at Jim, drinking in the sight of him, sitting there framed by the stars. He looks old and wise- far too old to make Spock entirely happy with this comment.  
“How do you always know what to say?” Spock finally blurts out.  
“Those who help the most, have been hurt the most. Those who smile the most, have shed the most tears.” Jim sounds as if he is reciting something. “Sometimes, I feel as if I know too much. The weight of the world, and all that. I suppose that’s what my dad- my real dad- took from me when he died. My chance at a childhood. I would that things were different.”  
Hesitantly, Spock wraps his arms around Jim. “But now, like me, you do not have to bear all the pain- all the weight of the world alone,” Spock says, hoping desperately he’s doing the right thing. “I believe that is what you just claimed friends are for.”  
Jim smiles at him- a blinding ray of light. Spock is glad he was able to coax such a smile back out of Jim. “I suppose you’re right, Spock. I suppose you’re right.”  
They sit like that, arms around each other, and watch the stars move across the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam isn’t a teacher’s pet- really, he isn’t. But when Bobby- Professor Singer, he reminds himself, he has to call him Professor Singer no matter what he was asked to call him-asks him to come to the Transfiguration Room- particularly in light of his father’s most recent letter, he can’t refuse.  
However, when he gets to the Transfiguration classroom, the door is closed, and there’s shouting inside.   
“Two students have died? They tried to close the school for far less seventy years ago!” A voice says. Sam doesn’t recognize this female voice.  
“Come on, Ellen- be reasonable,” Bobby- Professor Singer’s says.  
“You don’t have kids at the school,” the woman- Ellen?- snaps. "Therefore, you don't get an opinion."  
"I believe having a daughter at the school is actually clouding your judgement," a voice Sam recognizes as Professor Pike says. "This is about what is best for the school, the students, and the teachers. I believe that you are emotionally compromised by the issue at hand, Ellen. All of the teachers at this school have a voice in the decision to close down the school, because it affects all of us, children at the school or not.”  
“Thank you, Christopher. As I was saying, if we close down the school, there are a fair number of children at this school that will not have the means to continue their education. Furthermore, many of these children will not even have a safe home to return to,” Bobby says.  
“However, I have gotten several complaints from parents who claim we are not ‘taking their children’s safety seriously enough’,” a new voice says. Sam frowns, trying to figure out who this new voice is- is that Headmaster Shurley?   
“In this case, I believe the needs of the many will outweigh the needs of the few,” Ellen says testily. “If there are students who feel unsafe enough to write home and complain, then we have some serious problems. We have to close the school for the year!”  
“If even one student wishes to remain though, I believe the school should remain open,” Bobby protests. “Our mission as teachers is to educate young mins. If any of those said minds want to emin to learn, then it should be our duty and mission to stay open.”  
“I refuse to make any such drastic decisions right now, on the wave of this most recent death,” Professor Shurley says. “This is not the time to take any actions- not with so many students leaving tomorrow. Some students may well not return from the break. If so, we have an entirely different set of problems.”  
“Certainly this is the wisest move for the moment, Chuck,” Professor Pike says- and it takes Sam a moment to realize that ‘Chuck’ is Professor Shurley. “This is hardly something to be decided now, amongst four of us, without the input of all the concerned parties. THis is these children’s future we’re discussing here. For all we know, the murderer- or murderers- could have run their stint, and be done after two.”  
“You can’t believe that!” Ellen protests. “There have been two deaths, from two separate Houses. Mark my words, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor will be the next Houses hit.”  
“Are you so prepared to simply give up?” Professor Pike asks softly. “Are you so willing to say ‘We can’t possibly insure everyone’s safety’ and close the school, without even trying?” Sam imagines him, standing there, shaking his head sadly. “Does this school and it’s mission mean so little to you?”  
At this point, Sam sneaks away. He doesn’t need to be hearing this. He can go talk to Professor Singer some other time.  
***  
When Spock wakes up the next morning, the dormitory is empty and silent. He walks down the stairs to the Common Room, to see Jim sitting in front of the fire, talking softly with Jack Harkness, and his brother Sam Kirk. Jim smiles at him, and waves him over. Spock settles in next to Jim on one of the couches.  
“So what is it like, Christmas at Hogwarts?” Jim is asking.  
“Come on, little bro. I’ve told you all kinds of stuff!” Sam says.  
“No, you haven’t. Your explanation consisted of ‘Hogwarts is awesome’, and ‘you’ll understand when you finally go to Hogwarts,’” Jim mutters. “That’s not a description.”  
“Well, it’s all of us who don’t have anywhere to go over Christmas break, or those of us who have no desire to go anywhere else,” Jack says with a small smile.  
“Which category are you?” Jim asks.  
“Yes,” Jack says mysteriously. “Anyways, it’s a lot quieter around the holidays than it is normally- lots less people. It’s actually kind of nice.”  
“You’re just glad Ianto stayed over the break this year to ‘study’ for OWLs,” Sam teases. “You don’t like being here by yourself.”  
Jack shrugs. “We weren’t dating this time last year. And last year, like every other year, the Doctor was here. There’s always some company around.”  
“Well, Dean Winchester stayed,” Sam says with a grin. “On the other hand, no surprises there. You’re friends with his little brother Sam, still, aren’t you, Jim?”  
Jim nods. “Yeah. Sam’s really nice- much nicer than someone else I know by the same name, if you know who I’m talking about.” He smirks at his brother.  
“I will get you for that, little brother. My vengeance will be swift and decisive, and….” Sam trails off, as Jim jumps on him, and starts to tickle him. THe two of them fall off the couch. Spock edges away from the fight. Jack sits and laughs.  
“What’s all the noise down here?” a sleepy voice says. Dean Winchester comes into view, glaring.  
“Oh look. If it isn’t little miss Sleeping Beauty?” Sam Kirk asks, still trying to fend off Jim. “Where’s your Prince Charming? Is he going to come kiss you good morning?”  
Jim freezes. “Who’s Prince Charming?” he asks with a grin.  
“Dean’s got a boyfriend!” Sam practically sings.  
Spock notes that Dean looks incredibly uncomfortable. “We’re not dating. He’s not my boyfriend. Actually, he’s not technically my anything anymore. He’s really pissed at me, in case you hadn’t noticed, Mr. Matchmaker,” Dean mutters.  
Sam pushes Jim off his chest, and stands up. “Had a little lovers spat?” he asks with a wicked grin.   
Jim sits back down next to Spock, grinning. “I love it when he does this to people who are not me,” Jim mutters to Spock.   
Dean looks, if at all possible, even more piussed off than he originally was. “You need to shut your goddamn mouth, Sam Kirk. You’re far too nosy for your own good- one might even call you a teenage girl.”  
Sam grins even wider. Rather like the Chesire Cat, Spock thinks, remembering the grinning cat from his mother’s favorite story, Alice in Wonderland. “Resorting to throwing insults, are we? I thought you had more intelligence than that, Dean.”  
Jim and Jack are both trying hard not to laugh openly. Spock has so far managed to maintain a straight face, but it’s a near thing.  
Dean shakes his head sadly. “Sam, I’m an idiot. I screwed it all up, big time. Like, Cas is never going to forgive me. Our friendship is probably over too.”  
Sam switches from joking to serious in three seconds. “Tell me.” The two of them go and sit in the far corner of the room. Still, Spock can hear the conversation.  
“Dean, what did you do?” Sam asks.  
“We almost kissed in the entrance to the Great Hall about a week ago. But at the last second, I freaked out, and pulled away. It was the day we were supposed to meet in the library, remember? Well, I never went. He hasn’t spoken to me since.” Dean sounds seriously upset.  
“Look, dude, he’s probably just bummed you didn’t show up. But he’ll get over it. Trust me, he’s crazy about you. You just need to talk to him,” Sam says.  
“I… I totally freaked. You didn’t see it, Sam. The look of hurt in his eyes… Look, I’m not sure I can go through with this. My father… he’s very… opinionated….” Dean starts to say.  
“You mean he’s a homophobic bastard,” Sam interrupts. “Also, he’s not here. He can’t say shit about what you do at school. And, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to tell him shit about what you do here. Dude. Talk to Cas. If you don’t talk to him, I will have to hurt you. Understood?”  
“Yeah, I get it,” Dean mutters. “I’ll talk to him today. Really. I promise.”  
Sam grins. “Good. Now let’s go spend some time annoying the first years, why don’t we? I’m really looking forward to having a little chat with my brother about his friends.”  
Spock has totally stopped paying attention to Jim’s conversation with Jack. Only now, he fades into awareness of the topic- Jack and Ianto’s relationship. “Well, it was right before Valentine’s Day, actually. He totally blew me off the first time around,” Jack was saying. “Or rather, he tried to. I was just sitting there in the Three Broomsticks, all by myself, waiting for Ianto to show up. He was a full hour late- I would have sat and waited for the entire trip, honestly. But River Song comes in about an hour after we were supposed to meet, and says to me ‘Jack, Ianto won’t come meet you.’  
“Well, obviously I wanted to know why, at that point. River’s explanation was that Ianto was too scared that word would get back to his family, since his sister was in Hogsmeade for the weekend.”  
“So what happened?” Jim asks  
“Well, I followed River and tracked him down. He was sitting out by the Shrieking Shack, shivering. River disappeared, and we talked for a long time. Right before we went back to school I kissed him. He turned all red and blushed the whole way back- it was totally adorable. However, it definitely wasn’t the romantic Valentine’s Day date I had first planned, when I first asked him out- but we’ve been on plenty of those since,” Jack explains.  
“Why are so many wizarding families so homophobic?” Jim asks. “Like, my mom isn’t necessarily overtly homophobic, but my step dad sure is. Why? The majority of the world has accepted it except for wizards.”  
Sam sits down on the other side of Jim again. “Wizards don’t like change, Jimmy. And you have no idea how homophobic Frank can be. More proof that he’s a real pile of bird droppings not worthy of even looking at Mom, obviously.”  
Jack sighs. “Ianto’s parents aren’t necessarily homophobic- I stayed with them over the break. They’re accepting, they just don’t like it much. I think it’s because the Wizarding World is so slow to accept change. Mind you, we’ve gone through a lot of change in the past seventy years- mostly since the Second Great War. Because of all that change, wizards are far more reluctant to give up some of their less prevalent prejudices.”   
“Besides, we’re really not so in tune with the Muggle World,” Dean adds. “”As kids, we don’t realize it so much. But the more time you spend in the Wizarding World, the less in touch with the Muggles you become. So, just because they accept something doesn’t mean we’re even close to on the same page.”  
“Huh. I never thought about it like that before,” JIm says.  
“You’re awful quiet, Spock. Not much to say on the topic?” Sam asks.  
“I have very little wish to discuss any sort of prejudice. I have lived with many such prejudices for most of my life,” Spock says.  
“Well, that explains why Sybok always pretends like he’s staying here over Christmas break, then goes home with Jim Moriarty,” Dean says.  
“What?” Spock asks.  
“You mean he didn’t tell you that’s what he does?” Dean asks.  
“He did not. My half brother and I are…. not close,” Spock says, closing off. He stares into the fire.  
“Drop it, you two,” he hears Jim says tightly, as if from a great distance away.  
“Defending your boyfriend?” Sam asks with a smirk.  
Jim glares at his older brother. “Sam. Seriously. Not now.” Spock sees Jim gesture at him out of the corner of his eye. “Hey. Spock?” Jim asks.  
“Fine. I am.. fully functional,” Spock says, wrenching himself away from his thoughts.  
“Let’s talk about something a bit more in the spirit of Christmas, or something,” Jack says quickly. ”What kind of presents are you all expecting?”  
***  
Cas sits by himself in the library. He’s been avoiding Dean for a week now, after the disastrous almost kiss. He hears someone enter the library, and peeks out from behind the stacks- Dean. Cas ducks back behind the stack, and hides himself.  
“Cas? I know you’re in here. Please come out and talk to me,” Dean says. Cas keeps quiet. Maybe, if he’s quiet enough, Dean will go away.  
Repeat after me: It’s just a stupid crush. He doesn’t actually think about you that way. It’s just a stupid crush. He doesn’t actually think about you that way. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush….  
“Cas. Seriously. I need to talk to you.” Dean says. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush. Stay quiet. It’s just a stupid….  
“I am over here, Dean,” Cas says, losing all will power.  
When Dean walks over to him, Cas feels a silly little flip flop in his stomach. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush.  
“Look, Cas…. I have to apologize. I… I reacted badly last week. I just… wasn’t prepared.. wasn’t thinking… I’ve been beating myself up over this since it happened. But it’s time to man up and try to… beg for your forgiveness,” Dean says.  
It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush.  
“There is nothing to forgive, Dean,” Cas says sadly. “I understand.”  
“No, you don’t,” Dean says. He crosses the space between them in two steps, so they’re standing nose to nose.  
Say it with me, Castiel. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush.  
“What do I not understand?” Cas forces himself to ask.  
Dean takes a hold of his chin, gently, and pulls him in closer. “A lot of things. Like how much I regret not doing this a week ago.” Then, he pulls Cas even closer, closing the gap between them, and kisses him softly. They pull away from each other, then, and stare at each other for a long few minutes.  
“I’ve never done that before,” Cas whispers.   
Dean gulps. “Was… was it good?” He looks so scared.  
Cas closes the gap between them once again. “Yes,” he whispers in Dean’s ear, hugging him tightly. “Yes. I thought.. I never even…. I thought you didn’t like me… not like this. i’ve been trying to tell myself for so long… It’s just a stupid crush. It’s just a stupid crush.”  
Dean kisses him again. “Don’t even say it,” he whispers, lips moving against his own. “Please, don’t ever say that. This was all my fault- me and my stupid daddy anxiety issues.”  
Cas presses a finger to Dean’s lips. “They’re not stupid. Please don’t say that.”  
“They are, though.”  
“How about you find a better use for those lips?” Cas asks.  
“And what better use are you coming up with?” Dean asks, slightly breathless.  
“Well, you could shut up and kiss me like you mean it this time,” Cas suggests- but he finds himself cut off by a pair of warm lips. The kiss seems to last for an eternity.  
“Like that?” Dean asks.  
Cas grins. “Yeah. Just like that.” They lean in and kiss again, taking all the time in the world. Just then, Dean’s stomach rumbles.   
“Way to kill the mood,” Dean mutters, pulling away.  
Cas takes a hold of his hand. “Come on. Let’s go get that grumbling stomach something to eat.”  
***  
Ianto notices that when Castiel walks into the Great Hall with Dean Winchester- and holding hands, no less- Jack does a little fist pump and an air high five with Sam Kirk. They’ve all sort of abandoned the House tables- there’s just not enough people to make it worth it. “What did you do?” Ianto asks Jack.  
“I didn’t. Sam Kirk did. Apparently, the two of them have been making googly eyes at each other for half the year.” Jack grins. “Sam nudged Dean in the right direction.”  
“I’m not complaining. Cas looks a lot happier,” Ianto says.  
“Yeah, so does Dean. So, how are things in the Hufflepuff House?” Jack asks.  
Ianto rolls his eyes. “Fine. Just fine. OWLs stress, and all that. It’s getting to everyone. You?”  
“It’s going well, I suppose. I actually had a very interesting conversation about you,” Jack says.  
“What?” Ianto asks, caught off guard.  
“Yeah. That kid, Jim Kirk, wanted to know about our first date,” Jack says. He grins maliciously.  
Ianto can feel himself turning a deep red. “What did you tell him?” he asks, barely in a whisper.  
Jack grins. “Everything!”  
“What? NO! Why would you do that?” Ianto groans.  
“Well, Dean was listening, and i thought it might encourage him to man up and finally talk to Cas. I don’t know if that happened because of my little story or not, but it did, so I don’t care. Also…. ever seen Spock and Jim?” Jack flashes him a triumphant grin.  
“What? Oh no…. no no no no no no no. No. You are not matchmaking so early on. No. No. No no no no. No.” Ianto glares at Jack.  
Jack puts a finger to his lips. “They do it to themselves, practically. But no worries, I’ll stay silent. Really, I will. Seriously, Ianto, who or what do you take me for? THey’re first years- they’re eleven years old!”  
Ianto shakes his head. “I’m watching you,” he says.  
Big mistake. Jack grins, and bats his eyelashes at him. “Want me to give you something to watch?”  
“NO! Jack, do you take anything I say seriously??” Ianto asks.  
Jack grins even wider, and kisses him softly. “Maybe.”


	20. Chapter 20

Christmas morning, Spock wakes up to Jim jumping on his bed. “Come on Spock! How can you possibly sleep at a time like this?? Presents!” he shouts.  
Spock sits up slowly. “I do not understand your enthusiasm and eagerness to wake up, Jim. The presents will be there in five minutes, ten minutes, one hour, or even three hours- they will not grow legs and walk away.”  
Jim grins. “Your’s might,”: he says cryptically.  
“I do not understand. Is this a reference to something?” Spock asks.  
“You will just have to wait and see,” Jim says mysteriously. He grabs Spock’s arm. “Come on! Let’s go!”  
Spock allows himself to be dragged downstairs, where Dean, Sam and Jack are already sitting, wrapping paper strewn everywhere. Jim thrusts a box at Spock. “Open it! Open it!” he says with a bright smile.  
Spock opens it, and to his surprise, there is a living creature in the box. He pulls the little ball of fluff out. The creature gives a little purr, and vibrates in his hands.  
“They’re called Pygmy Puffs. This is a variation known as a tribble,” Jim says, looking pleased with himself. “They don’t even eat- or at least, the guy we got it from said not to feed it. All they need is love and affection.”  
“We?” Spock asks.  
Sam Kirk grins. “I helped Jim get the tribble. Jim already knew what it was he wanted me to get you- I just bought it in Hogsmeade. Also, I hid it in my dormitory for him.”  
“Thank you,” Spock whispers, incredibly overwhelmed. The tribble purrs in his hands, and he pets the ball of fluff, gratified when it vibrates harder, as if to burrow itself into his hands.  
“So, what did you get, Dean?” Sam asks with a smirk.  
“Cas,” Dean answers promptly.  
“Woah. Moving fast much?” Sam asks.  
“Get your mind out of the gutter and back where it belongs in your real brain,” Dean mutters. “It’s not like that.”  
Sam waggles his eyebrows. “Not yet it’s not, you mean,” he says.  
Spock stops listening, focused as he is on trying different methods of petting the tribble to see if he can get it to vibrate in all manner of patterns, and purr at different frequencies.  
***  
Christmas dinner at Hogwarts is nice- far quieter than any other feast of the year. Ianto is presently surprised at the food- he’s never actually spent Christmas at Hogwarts before this year. On the other hand, sitting next to Jack at any meal is a bonus, so he almost doesn't care what the food tastes like. Almost.  
Everyone looks so happy. They all sit at one long table- all the teachers remaining, and all the students. The air is light- no one mentions the murders, or exams. Ianto thinks its almost laughable that he’s put the OWLs on the same level of terrible as two murders. Again, almost but not quite.  
After the meal, Jack pulls Ianto aside, into the overgrown classroom on the first floor. “A stopwatch? Really?” Jack asks him with a grin.  
“Plenty of things you can do with a stopwatch,” Ianto says with a smirk.  
Jack shakes his head. “One of these days, I’ll coax you into telling me what exactly you mean by that. But that’s not why I pulled you in here.”  
“Oh no? Why’s that, then?” Ianto asks playfully.  
Jack’s sober look kills his good mood rather effectively. “Jim Kirk was talking to me, earlier today. They said they know who the murderers are.”  
“Woah, wait. Slow down a second. They who? And how?” Ianto asks.  
“Jim wouldn’t tell me who else was involved directly. I presume Spock, and Leonard McCoy are among this group. I’d be willing to put money on Arthur Pendragon being in the group too,” Jack says. “He wouldn’t tell me how he knew which makes me think they did something stupid to find out.”  
“Did he say who it is then?” Ianto asks.  
“Sybok, Moriarty and Harold Saxon,” Jack mutters. “What do we do?”  
“Unless they come totally clean, there’s nothing we can do,” Ianto says. “More’s the pity too- I’d like to see anyone sick enough to kill two students in a padded ward in St. Mungo’s, or locked up in Azkaban.”  
“So we wait,” Jack says resignedly.  
“So we wait,” Ianto echos him.  
***  
By the time the holidays were over, Sam was glad that the Common Rooms were filling up again. Small was nice- but only for a proportionally small amount of time. Plus, he was particularly happy he wasn’t in the same position as Jim- stuck in the same House as his brother. Since Dean and Cas had finally gotten together over the break, Sam was more than happy to stay away from his older brother.   
Everyone seemed to have had a good break- seemed being the operative word. However, Sam was as unwilling to press for more information as his friends were to give such bad information. As long as everything seemed good, Sam intended to take it at face value.  
He greets all his fellow Ravenclaws as they unpack their stuff in the dormitory. While Scotty, Merlin, and Kevin put away the clothes they had taken home with them, Sam sits on his bed chatting. They tell him of their crazy relatives, and all sorts of other antics. Sam, in turn, tells them all about how Christmas was at Hogwarts- quiet, peaceful, and a marked lack of family antics, which gets groans from all his friends.   
Sam doesn’t bring up anything bad- like murders or the school closing down. Neither does anyone else. It’s a decent arrangement. If they’re silent enough about it, then it doesn’t exist.  
Or at least, Sam can keep deluding himself that this is the case.  
***  
“Anna!” Clara says excitedly. “I was just looking for you!”  
She runs towards the older girl. Anna stops and waits for her. “What’s up, Clara? I have something I need to be…”  
“No, I found something,” Clara says significantly. “Look at this. You said you wanted more information about what’s bugging the Doctor, right? Well, while I was home over the break, I did some digging. You know all about Gallifrey Orphanage, right?”  
“Yeah, of course I do,” Anna says. “Look, the Doctor didn’t go home over the break. Also, all this stuff about what’s bothering him seems to be a thing of the past. It’s not relevant anymore.”  
“Oh, really?” Clara asks. “I’d beg to differ. You see, like I said, I did some digging. And, what I found was… there was a death at the Orphanage. A girl named Astrid Peth. I remember him talking about an Astrid before this year, don’t you?”  
“Yes, I remember,” Anna says slowly.  
“Well, the cause of death seemed pretty suspicious. Anyways, I did some digging, and found the autopsy report.” Clara smiles triumphantly. “I am so good. I am simply the best computer hacker there is.”  
“Yeah, sure. Tell me what you found.” Anna looks a little frustrated.   
“It wasn’t pneumonia, as the Muggle Healers- the doctors seemed to suspect. Oh no. There were no marks on the body at all- rather like the after effects of the Avada Kedavra curse. There are two Wizards in residence at the Gallifrey Orphanage- Matt Hartnell- the Doctor, and Harold Saxon- the Master. You following me so far?” Clara asks.  
“Believe it or not, I’m still with you. Keep going,” Anna says.  
“Well, if the death of Astrid Peth is magical in nature, that leads to two different conclusions- either the Master killed Astrid, or the Doctor did. Now, I don’t know about you, but I doubt the Doctor would kill someone who he talked about being friends with. Still with me?” Clara asks.  
Anna mutters under her breath. “Damn it all. This could very well be a problem.”  
“Could be a problem? I’m pretty sure it already is a problem. You see, I think… that following this conclusion to its natural source… I think that the Master is behind all the recent killings at Hogwarts,” Clara says. “It makes a good deal of sense, logically. The problem I have is no motive, and no proof.”  
“You need to talk to Sherlock Holmes,” Anna says. “You two would get along famously.”  
“John Watson says he’s a royal pain in the arse most of the time,” Clara says. “I think we might kill each other first.”  
“Keep this low key. Don’t tell anyone- even the Doctor about this,” Anna warns. “Do you have any idea what kind of dangerous territory we’re getting into?”  
“Oh I know. That’s why I talked to you, not Jack or someone else. I don’t trust anyone in my House not to screw information like this up. Well, you also had asked me if I knew anything about the Doctor, which I was sort of thinking about it over the break. Well… long story, actually,” Clara says, trailing off.  
“We need to be careful with this. Give me some time to work through what needs to be done,” Anna says.   
“Fine. Let me know, though. Don’t leave me in the dark- I did do all the legwork on this,” Clara says.  
Anna nods seriously. “Done.”  
***  
Sybok only overheard a part of the two girl’s conversation, but part was enough. These two were dangerous. Mentally, he adds them to the list- before his favorite brother in importance and urgency. He’s sure the Master will want to do something immediately if once he knows that these two somehow figured out that he killed Astrid Peth.  
***  
Merlin had barely registered being back at Hogwarts before a full week had passed. He’d settled back into the pattern of classes, studying, and homework with almost alarming ease. He was sitting in the Great Hall one day during a study hall session, when he heard a loud slam of books on a table.  
“You know, Merlin, if you weren’t always hidden behind so many books, you wouldn’t be so hard to find!” Arthur says. “I haven’t seen you since everyone got back from break.”  
“You didn’t miss me, dollophead, did you?” Merlin asks with a slight smile, closing his book.  
“Maybe,” Arthur says with an easy grin. “But in all seriousness, how are you? That was a pretty nasty end of term you had, you know.”  
Oh yes. Merlin knows. Every so often, he’ll hear that terrible voice, echoing through his mind with such terrible accuracy.  
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
The most ironic part is that he isn’t actually a Slytherin. He’s a Ravenclaw. Of course he is. But that doesn’t stop him from hearing it, over and over and over and over.   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
“Merlin? You still here?” he hears Arthur say. “Hellooooo? Earth to Merlin? Space Station Merlin, this is ground control at Hogwarts, controller Arthur speaking. Earth to Merlin, Merlin, come in!”  
Merlin wrenches himself out of the vision. “What are you even saying?” he asks Arthur. “Are you being ridiculous on purpose so you can live up to your pre existing reputation as a dollophead?”   
“Merlin. Seriously. Are you going to tell me about where you disappeared off to a few seconds ago?” Arthur asks.  
“Nope,” Merlin says, trying for nonchalant.  
Arthur punches his arm. “You suck.”  
Merlin rolls his eyes. “Dollop head,” he says firmly.  
“Clotpole,” Arthur mutters.  
Well. At least that’s back to normal. Normal is good. Normal will keep the horrible visions out of his mind.  
you are not a Slytherin   
you are not a Slytherin   
Well. Maybe.


	21. Chapter 21

"So, did you find anything?" Clara hisses to Anna.   
"No. For what it's worth, you are a very impressive computer hacker. It's pretty obvious that there's a wealth of knowledge here- but I can't get to any of it," Anna whispers back.   
Clara preens. "I told you I was the best," she says.   
"The best at what?" a voice asks. Clara definately doesn't jump- well, maybe a little bit. She turns around, and sees one of her fellow third years, Sybok, smiling at her from behind.   
"The best at everything, of course!" Clara says, trying to hide just how disconcerted she really is by Sybok. He's always been a wierd kid.   
"You aren't even trying to be modest any more, are you?" Anna asks.   
"Why should I be?" Clara asks.   
Sybok snarls, and pulls out his wand. Clara isn't sure what he does, but she and Anna both collapse to the floor. "Maybe you'd both still be alive," he hisses. He uses his wand to levitate their limp bodies- Clara doesn't pay attention. She's still trying to figure out what happened to Sybok.   
***  
Harold actually smiles as Sybok brings the two girls to the abandoned stair well.   
"What are we going to do with them?" Moriarity asks. "They're not part of the plan."  
"They are now," Harold says calmly. "Put them here, Sybok."  
Sybok deposits them on the ground in front of Harold. "The question still stsbds," Moriarity whines.   
"Silence," Harold says, turning on him. "Now. Ladies. What do you know, and who did you tell?"  
The Gryffindor girl spits in his face. "You can shove your damn questions up where the sun doesn't shine- and around the corner too," she says, face perfectly calm.   
Harold pulls out his wand. "You can tell me willingly, or not. I don't care much, honestly. Now. I'll ask you one more time nicely. What do you know, and who did you tell?"  
***  
"Hey, have you seen Clara?" Martha asks absently.   
"No? Why?" Amy asks.   
"Seriously? She lives in your dorm! Honestly, she was supposed to be here a very long while ago!" Martha says.   
"I'm her dorm mate, not her keeper," Amy mutters. "What do you think- I keep track of everyone?"  
"Amy, she said she would be here an hour ago!" Martha says. "You don't think something's up? You don't think with all these murders something could be wrong?"  
Amy rolls her eyes. "You worry too much," she mutters.   
“You don’t worry enough!” Martha says.  
“Relax, Martha. She’s probably just a bit tied up or something. No worries. I bet she just forgot.” Amy looks distinctly unworried. “Why don’t you tell me all about that letter you got from Mickey. I still don’t get why he didn’t come back this year.”  
“He was supposed to, but then he got really sick, so his mom is homeschooling him this year,” Martha says. “I don’t get what’s so hard to understand about that.”  
“Well why didn’t he come after he was feeling well enough?” Amy asks.  
“Seriously? He’s still technically contagious. Besides, if he came back now, he’d be really behind,” Martha says.  
“But all Rose can talk about now is how much she misses him!” Amy whines.  
“Oh, how sweet. I suppose that means that Rose has stopped pining after the Doctor, especially since he’s been with River for almost a year, and he’s two years older?” Martha asks caustically under her breath.  
“What did you say?” Amy asks.  
“Oh, nothing,” Martha says. “Now, are you going to come with me to look for Clara or will I have to do it by myself? Rather like I do everything by myself. I don’t know why I bother coming to these study sessions when I’m the only one who seems to do any studying,” Martha adds in an undertone.  
“Are you feeling quite all right, Martha?” Amy asks.  
“Oh yes. I’m just talking to myself. That way, I know at least one person will listen to me,” Martha says, leading Amy out of the library.   
Where is Clara?  
***  
Sherlock paces in front of John, muttering to himself. The three of them have hidden away in one of the abandoned classrooms.  
“Sherlock, you’re making me tired, doing that,” John says.  
Sherlock waves at him, and keeps muttering.  
“Sherlock?” Molly asks. “Are you alright?”  
Sherlock, predictably, doesn’t answer. He goes right on pacing.  
“Do you think he’s gone mad?” Molly asks.  
“It’s entirely possible,” John says. “Did you ever talk with that Merlin kid again, after the stunt with Invenio Ineam?”  
Molly shakes her head. “No. But I was talking with Aradia and Kanaya, who are both in Ravenclaw with him. They both said he mutters to himself a lot. He’s stopped talking to a lot of his friends. It’s like.. he still pretends to be normal… but there’s something missing.”  
“I’ve got to talk to his friend Arthur then. And muttering to himself- do you mean like what Sherlock is doing now?” John asks.  
Molly studies Sherlock carefully. “Yeah….” she says slowly. “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. He didn’t…..” she looks horrified.  
“Right after you all left,” John confirms grimly.  
“He’s an idiot,” Molly states succinctly. “For a supposed genius, he can be spectacularly stupid sometimes. Wow. Well, this goes to show me that House stereotypes are definitely wrong. You would think it would be smart to learn from someone else’s mistakes.”  
“Quiet. Both of you,” SHerlock says suddenly. “I need to think.”  
“Think about what?” John asks.  
“The murders, of course. There’s a pattern- there has to be. So far, two people have died, one Hufflepuff, and one Slytherin. They were both people no one would necessarily miss- irritating, self possessed, narcissistic…”  
“Guess that makes you a pretty likely target,” John mutters. Moly giggles.  
“Quiet, John! Listen. The murders were about a month apart. They were both found near the dormitories of their respective Houses. We know that it’s Moriarty, the Master, and Sybok. But we don’t know who they’re getting around undetected. Moreover, we don’t know where they’re going to strike next- and that’s what we need to know to catch them.” Sherlock frowns. “From the after effects of the spell, I would hazard a guess that Spock is a pretty likely target.”  
“Spock? That kid? He’s so quiet- he’s not annoying or…” Molly says.  
“Sybok is his older brother!” John says. :”Why would he kill his little brother?”  
“No, no, no, no, no! That’s not why- or rather, that’s exactly why!” Sherlock says, waving his hands around. “There’s hatred there- probably because Spock is a half blood and Sybok is not. Think, you two. There’s a plan somewhere in here, not related to the killings. The killings seem too random. The pattern is there is no pattern. Of course! Brilliant!” Sherlock claps his hands excitedly.   
“What?” John says flatly.  
“Do I need to repeat myself?” Sherlock asks.  
“No, no. I just… don’t understand!” John says.   
“We need to tell the teachers, now. The plan is there is no plan, which makes them far more dangerous than I once thought. The game is on, and it’s their move! We’ve lost the last two rounds, but I don’t anticipate losing a third.”  
“Rounds? Game?” Molly asks.  
“The game, the game! Only, the opponents aren’t playing for bragging rights or House points, they’re playing for lives!” Sherlock looks inordinately excited by this.  
“Sherlock? Are you mad? You sure sound certifiably insane,” Molly says.  
Sherlock grins. “This is the most fun I’ve had since discovering how to enchant Mycroft’s food to chase him around the house! Let’s go!”  
***  
Clara smiles at Anna with the last of her strength. The Master, Moriarty, and Sybok had disappeared a long time ago-or it seemed a long time ago through the haze of pain. “It’s been fun, yeah?” Clara asks.  
“Yeah. Pity I won’t get to tell Cas….” Anna says blurrily.  
“Tell Cas.. you mean your brother, Castiel? Tell him what?” Clara asks.  
“He’ll think I disapproved of him and Dean. I’ll die not being able to set the record straight,” Anna mutters.  
Clara moves her arm with a force of will, and grabs Anna’s hand. “We could write a note,” she whispers.  
“A note?” Anna asks.  
“With all the blood. Tell them all who the killers are,” Clara says.  
Anna nods determinedly. “We still have a little time, I hope.”  
***  
“Where’s Anna?” Matt asks Martha, who’s sitting in the Ravenclaw Common Room, looking rather despondent.   
“What do you mean? You mean Anna has gone missing too?” Martha asks.  
“Too? Who else is missing?” Matt demands.  
“Clara. She didn’t show up at the library when she said she was going to. Amy is totally unconcerned, but I think something’s wrong.” Martha looks at her hands. “You probably think I’m crazy too, don’t you?”  
“No, no, no. Not at all. See, Anna was supposed to be here awhile ago. She is never late- ever. Like, not even by a few seconds. So I believe you, if you say something’s wrong,” Matt says. “I think it’s time to call in the cavalry.”  
“Who’s that?” Martha asks.  
“Jack says he knows some kids who have been nosing around this whole murder business. I say it’s time we follow up on that.” Matt pulls Martha out the door to find Jack and Ianto.  
***  
Jack was not pleased to hear a knock on the door to his favorite place to sneak away with Ianto. He pulls the door open, Ianto pulling his robes back on behind him. “What do you… Doctor. What do you want?” he almost growls.  
“Those kids who knew about the murders. Who are they, and where can we find them?” the Doctor says, not even having the grace to look the slightest abashed.  
“Why? WHat’s going on?” Jack asks.  
“Clara and Anna are missing,” Martha says from behind the Doctor.  
“A couple of kids. Ianto, go find the ones in your House. Looks like we may need some major backup. Doctor, go find Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Sam Winchester, Merlin Killgarrath, and Sherlock Holmes. We meet at the library- and then we search the castle,” Jack says. He pulls on his robes, and runs towards Gryffindor Tower, all annoyance at his time with Ianto dissipated.  
***  
“Hello ametur investigators! Let’s go,” Jack Harkness says, bursting into the Gryffindor Common Room. “Jim, Spock, Leonard, Arthur, John? Hello?”  
Jim looks up from his book. “What’s going on?” he asks.  
“There are two missing students. Let’s go,” JAck says.  
“Why me?”  
“Because I know you and your group of first year friends are trying to investigate the situation. Now grab your friends, and let’s go!” Jack says impatiently.  
Jim races up the stairs, calling for Spock, Bones, and Arthur. Bones looks grumpy as normal. “I was asleep. Why do you always have to be so loud, Jim?” he grumbles.   
“Missing students. Let’s go,” Jim says succinctly.  
Bones sits bolt upright, and grabs his wand. “Where?”  
“Jack’s waiting down in the Common Room,” Jim tells him. Spock and Arthur follow them down.  
He comes down to see his brother and Dean arguing with Jack. “We’re coming too!” Dean says. “Anna is Cas’s sister. We need to get Cas!”  
Jack rolls his eyes. “We don’t have time. If you’re coming, then come. If not, then don’t slow us down.”  
“We’re coming,” Sam says. “Drop it, Dean.”  
“Where’s John?” Jack asks.  
“He wasn’t here,” Arthur says. “I think he and Sherlock were somewhere?”   
Jack shakes his head. “No time. Let’s go.”  
Together, they race for the library.  
***  
Cas has jumped on the bandwagon with Ianto, Gwenivere Coulby, Pavel Chekov, and Hikaru Sulu. After all, they’re talking about his sister.   
They run up to the library. Cas hates climbing stairs at a run, and he almost trips more times than he wants to count, but he keeps quiet. Suddenly, he’s sprawled face first on the stone steps, just a few feet from the library, something wet on his face.  
“Cas? Are you ok?” Gwen asks him. He sits up, and she gasps. “Your face! There’s blood all over it!”  
“What? I didn’t cut my face!” Cas protests.  
Gwen stares in horror at the floor. “It’s all over the floor!” she whispers.  
“Anna,” Cas mutters. He starts walking, carefully, over to where the source of the blood seems to be coming from.  
Ianto stares after his indecisively. “Pavel, Hikaru- go in to the library, and try to find the others. Bring them back here. This could be it.” Then he runs after Cas.  
***  
Clara can barely keep her eyes open. They’ve scrawled Master + s^2 into the wall in their own blood, and the loss is making her dizzy. “Anna. Stay awake,” she whispers. “We have to… stay…. stay awake…. Talk to me…”   
“‘m here..” Anna slurs. “‘m… still….’wake… sorta….”  
“Anna! ANNA!” a voice yells.  
“Cas?” Anna mutters. “Do you hear him?”  
“Ianto, come on!” the same voice yells. “The blood leads this way!”  
“”Ianto, what are you doing… oh my goodness! Someone find a teacher!” a new voice says.  
“Doctor, you have to do something!” Ianto says. Clara can see blurry shapes in front of her. Does this mean she’s dead?  
Well, it can’t be that bad, then. Clara closes her eyes.  
***  
Jim runs as fast as he’s ever run in his whole life. He has to find a teacher- the teacher’s lounge. Yes. That’s where he’ll go. Surely someone is in there. He runs faster. If he’s too slow, does that mean that Anna and Clara will die? He can’t have that on his conscience. Jim throws on an extra burst of speed, just as he sees the door to the teachers lounge. He bangs on the door, loudly.   
Professor Pike opens the door. “Jim, what are you doing?” he asks with a frown.  
“Two almost killings,” Jim wheezes. “Found Clara and Anna… so much blood! Come quick!”  
Professor Pike frowns. “Show me,” he says.  
And Jim starts running once again, this time with Professor Pike at his heels.


	22. Chapter 22

“Castiel…” Anna mutters, her voice barely there.  
Cas hugs his sister. “No! You can’t die! You can’t!”  
“So… proud of you…” Anna mutters.  
“I thought you hated me,” Cas mutters.   
“Never,” Anna says, voice just a bit stronger.  
It’s at this point that Jim comes running back with PRofessor Pike hot on his heels. “Move, move, move, move!” Pike yells. He starts casting a bunch of spells- some whispery white vapor shoots out of his wand, coalesces into a shape Cas can’t quite make out, and vanishes. “Castiel, Matt, you need to move,” Professor Pike says.  
“But….” Cas starts to protest.  
“Move. Now,” Professor Pike says in a voice that brooked no argument.  
Reluctantly, Cas moves away as Professor Alator, Professor Lestrade, and Madam Chapel, the head of the infirmary, come running up the steps.  
***  
Spock sits outside by the library, aware of the commotion going on nearby. He can’t help but feel a small sense of relief- soon everyone in Hogwarts will know about Sybok, and he can live free of the sense of doom he’s had about his older half brother. It’s horrible, of course that two people died, and two more still might for it all to come to light- but Spock is glad to no longer live in fear. It will all be over soon.  
He stands up, and moves away from Leonard, who’s watching him with narrowed eyes. “Where do you think you’re off to?” Leonard asks.  
Spock waves at him slightly. “I believe the appropriate phrase here is ‘Nature calls’. I will return shortly.”  
Leonard narrows his eyes even further, if that’s at all possible. “Spock, they’re not caught yet. Sybok is still out there!”  
“I thank you for your concern,” Spock says calmly. “I will not be long.” Then he turns and walks towards the nearest bathroom.  
Spock doesn’t even make it four steps out of the bathroom until he’s accosted by Sybok, and his two friends. He can’t say he’s even that surprised anymore. Even with the promise of being free, Spock never should have wandered off by himself. Spock pulls out his wand in what he knows to be a futile attempt.  
“You really aren’t that smart, after all, are you?” Sybok sneers. “Really? We’ve been watching you. There’s no escape- no friends to cover for you, no one else to take the fall.” Spock is very glad that Leonard did not come with him.  
“Funny. You said it yourself- I have no friends here with me. But would you be so confident without your bullyboys?” Spock asks calmly, hoping nothing on his face or in his voice betrays his racing heart.  
“Sybok, end this chatter,” the older boy- Spock assumes this is the Master- says. Spock raises his wand to defend himself, but can barely open his mouth to try anything before the blackness claims him, and he passes out.  
***  
Spock comes to in a stairwell he doesn’t recognize. “Oh look. Sleeping beauty finally awakes,” Sybok sneers.  
“So you did listen to Mother’s fairy tales after all,” Spock says, forcing his face to remain calm.  
Sybok sneers, and calmly casts a spell- “Crucio!”- and Spock’s body shudders with the effort of keeping himself calm while pain shoots through his body. “Do not speak of that.. traitor… to me,” Sybok hisses in his face. “Well? WHy do you not speak to me?”  
“Mother would really be ashamed of what you have come to,” Spock whispers, forcing himself not to scream.  
Sybok slaps him, still maintaining the curse. “I told you to NEVER SPEAK OF THAT TRAITOR TO ME!”  
“Do you think Father would be any prouder?” Spock asks evenly.  
The curse ends, and Spock forces himself to take slower breaths so none of the three can tell the pain he is in. “Our father, too may be considered a traitor,” Sybok hisses.  
The older kid- the Master- steps forward. “Now, Sybok, I thought you had a great deal of plans for this moment. Why bother wasting it on such sentimental family history?”  
Sybok draws a breath. “Correct as always, of course. Now, little brother. We have such fun and games in store for you.”  
Spock closes his eyes. Jim, I am so sorry. I am so sorry, Jack, Leonard, Ianto- all of you. This is how it ends.  
***  
Professor Pike walks over to where Jim sits with Bones, followed by Jack. “They’ll live,” Pike says shortly.  
“Professor? Spock wandered off to go to the bathroom over thirty minutes ago, and hasn’t been back,” Bones says. “We think something’s happened to him.”  
“Something? Why?” Professor Pike asks.  
“Well.. Spock’s older half brother, Sybok is one of the murderers…. and he tried to kill Spock when they were younger,” Jim mutters.  
“Why was no one informed of this?” PIke asks angrily.  
“I knew,” Jack said sheepishly. “Ianto, Damara, River, Mycroft and I all knew. But…”  
“Spock didn’t want anyone to know! It took a long time for me to even find out what happened, and even longer to convince him to tell a prefect!” Jim bursts out. “Don’t blame Jack, Professor! It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t tell you!”  
Professor Pike sighs, and runs his hands through his hair. “We’d better start searching for Spock, then. I tell you though, Harkness- there will be a discussion about this later. There is quite a distinction between keeping a confidence, and keeping a secret that could endanger someone's life.”  
“Of course, sir,” Jack mutters. His face is entirely stony. Jim feels so bad for him- it wasn’t his fault Spock was so secretive!  
“But sir! There were no murders at the time- it was totally reasonable for the prefects to act as they did!” Bones says.  
“McCoy. Shut it. We have other priorities right now,” Professor Pike snaps.  
“Yes sir,” Bones says sullenly.  
Professor Pike shoots more of that whispery stuff from his wand- Jim presumes it is to call other teachers, and then starts to walk off.  
“Sir? May I come with you?” Jim asks, greatly daring. “See, Spock trusts me, and he’s my friend, and I want to help find him!” Pike gives him a look.   
“Please, Professor! It’ll be so much quicker if you allow us all to help!” Bones joins in. “What? I couldn’t leave you to do this alone- and he’s my friend too!” he adds to Jim in an undertone.  
“Fine. Gather anyone who wants to help- and pair them up with prefects who want to help,” Pike says, clearly anticipating the words about to come from Jack’s open mouth.  
Jim grins, and goes to organize his friends.  
***  
“Professor, please believe us!” Sherlock says to Professor Baldwin. “I’m sure of this!”  
Professor Baldwin stares at him- even his tattoo seems to give him the evil eye. Sherlock can practically see John slamming his head to his hands behind him. “Do you have evidence of any kind?” he asks.  
“No… but I know where their hideout is!” Sherlock says. “It’s got to be in the abandoned stairwell! There’s no way it was an accident that it just happened to implode at the end of the school year!”  
“Cecil?” a voice says as the door opens. “Cecil, you need to see… oh, so sorry.” The other Professor Baldwin walks in, looking rather apologetic. “I didn’t realize you had students here….”  
“No, that’s not a problem at all, Carlos,” Professor Baldwin says. “These two young men were just leaving.”  
“Professor, please! We’re not crazy!” John shouts finally.  
“Crazy? Who’s crazy?” Professor Carlos Baldwin asks.  
“There are three murderers among the students. They’re hiding out in the abandoned stairwell. It’s Sybok, Harold Saxon, and Jim Moriarty, and they’ve already killed two people!” Sherlock exclaims.  
“Perhaps we should check this out,” Professor Carlos Baldwin says. “You see, I’ve just got a message from Christopher- I mean, Professor Pike, and he said there were two attempted murders- and they know who did it. Now, there’s another missing student.”  
“Spock,” Sherlock says softly.  
“What did you say?” Professor Cecil Baldwin asks.  
“It’s Spock, isn’t it? Sybok has a grudge against him- they’re planning to kill him too! I saw it! There’s a spell- Invenio Ineam- and it lets you see what happened!” Sherlock says desperately.  
Professor Cecil Baldwin nods shortly. “Then we’d better get looking then, hadn’t we?” he asks. Sherlock nearly shouts with relief as he follows the two Professors out the door.  
***  
Spock refuses to let himself cry in front of these… monsters and madmen. The pain is almost unbearable, but he refuses to let them know that. The amount of blood he’s lost is shocking- Spock feels incredibly light headed. Still, surely Leonard has noticed he is gone, and will suspect something. Spock knows he’s grasping at straws, but he can’t help but wish that someone- Jim- finds him. No, don’t think of him. Don’t think of any of them. It’s just you now, Spock. Just like it’s always been.  
All Spock wants to do is cry- but he refuses to allow himself to do so.


	23. Chapter 23

Jim runs at break neck speed through the castle next to Jack. They have to find Spock- and now.   
He’s so focused that he doesn’t even realize when he rams headlong into Professor Baldwin and Professor Baldwin. ”Oh, sorry Professors,” Jim mutters. Jack rubs his hand on his neck awkwardly.  
“Where are you two going in such a hurry?” Professor Baldwin asks. Jim isn’t really sure which one is which, but the one with the tattoo is frowning as the other talks.   
“We were just… um…”  
“Searching for Spock?” a voice says from behind the Professors. Sherlock grins widely at him. “Yeah, us too.”  
“Then what are we waiting for?” Jim demands. “He’s been missing for almost an hour now.”  
“Sherlock believes that he is being held in the abandoned stairwell,” Professor Baldwin says.  
Jack’s eyes widen. “That makes so much sense!” he blurts out.   
“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” the tattooed Professor Baldwin says.  
They run toward the stairs. There’s a strange sound coming from the steps. “Spock,” JIm mutters desperately.  
“Wait!” one of the Professors says. Jim can’t see who it is who grabs his arm. “We can’t just run in there.”  
“The hell we can! That’s Spock in there!” Jim shouts. He pulls out his wand, and charges in. He doesn’t see the looks exchanged by everyone else as they follow him in.  
***  
Has it been a minute or an eternity since he was taken? Spock doesn’t remember. His thoughts are all a haze. He’s sure it’s an illusion- a trick- when he sees Jim burst through the door, holding his wand aloft. “Back the hell up you bastards!” Jim shouts.  
To Spock’s great shock, his tormentors do- and then Spock realizes why. Jim is not at all an illusion- he’s followed by three other students and two teachers who are all very real. He’s only barely conscious of the spells whizzing around, when Jim crawls over to him, underneath the magical haze.  
“Spock?” Jim sks him. “Are you ok?” He pulls out his wand again, and somehow breaks through the bonds tying Spock down. He has no idea how it’s done, but he doesn’t care. Spock collapses, and falls straight into Jim’s waiting arms.  
“I am… functional….” Spock whispers, not trusting his voice. FInally, he can’t hold it in any longer- he breaks down, and tears roll down his face.  
Jim sits, and cradles him, oblivious to the battle around them. “Hey.. hey.. hey! It’s ok. I’m here now. You’re safe. It’s going to be just fine,” Jim whispers.  
Finally, wrapped in Jim’s arms, Spock falls asleep, knowing he’ll finally be safe.  
***  
Spock wakes up in an unfamiliar setting, a worried face bent over him. “Good, you’re awake,” the woman says.  
“Mother?” Spock asks.  
“No, I’m Madam Chapel, the resident Healer,” the woman says. “You’ve had quite a trauma.”  
Spock sits bolt upright. “What about….”  
“All your friends are just fine. Those two girls, Anna Novak and Clara Ozwald, are in here- see, they’re asleep right now. Everyone else is just fine in their dormitories. You’ll be out of here soon enough- and be able to have visitors sooner than that.” Madam Chapel smiles at him reassuringly.  
“Sybok?” he asks, voice cracking.  
Madam Chapel’s face hardens. “Those three are in for a world of pain,” she says coldly. “They’re being held, separately, outside of the school, awaiting a trial.”  
Spock nods, and lies back on his pillow. “Good,” he mutters, and lets sleep take him again.  
***  
“Please, please, please can I visit him?” Jim asks, batting his eyes at Madam Chapel. “Please!”  
Madam Chapel stares at him sternly. “No.”  
“Five minutes? Please! I was the one who found him! I have to make sure he’s alright!” Jim whines- and he knows it. But if he can get in, even for five seconds, he’ll be satisfied. He wants to make sure all three of the victims are breathing and well- Spock, Clara, and Anna. Well… if he’s honest with himself, he’s here far more for Spock, but no one else has to know that. And he is worried about the other two, to be fair.  
Madam Chapel stares at him some more. “Fine. Five minutes. If he’s awake, you get five minutes.”  
Jim tries not to jump up and down in celebration. “Thank you!” he says.  
Madam Chapel nods once, and walks into the draped off area. A few seconds later, she sticks her head out, and beckons him in. Then, she vanishes, presumably back into her office.  
“Spock?” Jim asks softly, suddenly sort of scared.  
“Jim!” Spock says, an uncharacterized grin breaking out on his face.  
“How are you feeling?” Jim asks.  
“Much better… due, I believe, in no small part to you,” Spock says. “I was such a fool, Jim. I thought, just because we all knew of my brother’s guilt that I was safe. I wandered off by myself. I still do not know how they found me.”  
“But now you’re safe,” Jim says, the smile easing off his face. “Spock, I was so scared when I saw you tied up there.. you looked dead.”  
“But I am alive now. What is, is,” Spock says.  
Jim sits on the side of his bed. “It looked like they were torturing you. Are you sure you’re alright- mentally as well as physically?”   
Spock smiles, and takes a hold of his hand. “Of course I am, Jim. I am quite sure that, should you deem something to be not ‘alright’, you will badger me into telling you everything, so I see no reason to lie to you.”  
Jim almost chokes. “What do you mean…. badger?” he asks.  
“Is that not an accurate assessment of your insistance that I tell you everything?” Spock asks.  
“No… that’s…. that’s accurate,” Jim mutters. “Look, I’m just.. glad you’re safe. By the way, as soon as Madam Chapel lets you have more visitors for longer times, you can bet that you’re going to have a fair number lining up to see you. Jack and John are really worried about you- Sherlock is too, even if he won’t say anything. Plus, Bones, Hikaru, Pavel, Scotty, Uhura, Sam- Sam Winchester, that is, not my brother, Sam Kirk- Kevin, Charlie, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana all want to see you. Morgana and River Song are furious that they weren’t included in the search.” Jim pauses to take a breath.  
“I am most gratified so many are worried about my well being,” Spock says calmly.  
“Yeah. So… um… yeah. Do you.. uh… want me to keep you up to date with the homework and everything? I know that’s… uh…. important to you, right?” Jim asks. “Not to sound weird, but why weren’t you in Ravenclaw? Not that I’m not glad you’re in Gryffindor, but… you’re certainly smart enough.” He looks at Spock’s face, and back pedals. “You don’t have to tell me, you know.”  
“I chose to be in Gryffindor,” Spock says simply. “The majority of my family- in fact, all of my father’s family has been in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The grandmother who cursed my Muggle mother was in Ravenclaw, and Sybok is… was?... a Slytherin. I had no desire to be associated with either of those Houses.”  
Jim flat out stares at him. “Wow. Well, I’m glad you’re here, and with me. Um….”  
At this point, Mdam Chapel comes back in. “I told you five minutes- it’s now been ten. Get out! You can come back tomorrow.”  
“Is that a promise?” Jim asks with a wide grin.  
Madam Chapel gives him a look. “Yes. Tomorrow, Spock can have all the visitors he can stand.”  
“Excellent! Spock, the whole crew’s coming tomorrow!” Jim says, hugging him.  
“No more than five in the room at a time,” Madam Chapel says sternly.  
‘We’ll take turns!” Jim says. “Thanks, Madam Chapel! See you tomorrow, Spock!” With that, Jim runs out of the infirmary wing to tell everyone the news.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really short ending: I had all these plans for the murders' trials, and all kinds of fun things planned, but I gave up on writing this due to time constraints, and having already exceeded the 50,000 NaNo wordcount. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this loooooong excersize in insanity.

With the murderers caught, and taken from the school, normalcy returns to Hogwarts. For a few days, stories run like wildfires around the school, as everyone seems to have a different idea of what happened. The funniest thing, Matt thinks, is how little of the stories told actually happened.  
The less funny thing to happen was River finding out about everything. “You mean you did what with out me?” she had shrieked at him. After threatening to curse his nose off if he ever tried something so stupid again without her, she then proceeded to kiss him thoroughly, because he came out alive. All in all, Matt was pretty sure he came out far better than he could have.  
He certainly made out better than Jack had. Ianto stopped talking to him for a week after running off with Jim to find Spock. Never mind the fact that Jack had had no idea he was going to get into a massive duel with three psychopaths- the fact that it happened was enough to make Ianto furious. Add to the fact that Jack had spent a day in the hospital wing after being hit with a particularly nasty curse, and Ianto was pissed.  
Still, minor injuries notwithstanding, everyone was doing fine. Both Anna and Clara were recovering from their brush with death. Every time Matt walked into the hospital wing to help Anna stay up to date on her homework, he saw Castiel, Anna’s little brother sitting there with her. More often than not, Cas’s boyfriend, Dean sat with them. Not that Matt would ever tell either of them, but he thought they were possibly one of the cutest couples he’d ever seen.  
The two of them visited with Clara a lot too, it seemed like. Clara always seemed happy to get visitors. Every time Matt walked in, though, Clara would stare at him with sad, sad eyes. It drove Matt crazy because he couldn’t figure out why.  
Matt was incredibly glad to see the first year, Spock walk out of the hospital wing. Matt was sure that every time Dean and Cas were with Anna and Clara, Jim Kirk had been sitting with Spock- accompanied often by any number of other first years. Matt had been so thrilled to watch Spock walk out of the hospital wing. he seemed to walk with a newfound confidence- as if the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders.  
Well, that made sense. Matt knew the basics- Spock’s half brother Sybok, one of the murderers, had tried to kill him. It made sense that Spock was relieved to have his brother locked away.  
To be honest with himself, Matt felt a similar relief. He had never wanted Harold Saxon locked away, of course. But still- it was a relief knowing that Astrid Peth’s murder had not gone unavenged.  
He and several others had agreed to testify at the trial for the three. But the trial wasn’t set for several more weeks. Everyone at the castle seemed to enjoy a stretch of peace and relative quiet. The normalcy of homework and monotony of classes seemed a welcome respite after the insanity of the first semester.


End file.
